Total Drama Island 2
by Jayse20
Summary: This season of Total Drama has just passed the halfway point in the competition and now only ten campers remain: Courtney, Geoff, Katie, Noah, Duncan, Heather, Sadie, Lindsay, Justin and Leshawna. Time to turn up the heat as the final ten try to prove that they've got what it takes to win the game! Please read & review to let us know your opinions and to cheer on your favourites!
1. Introduction

Here it goes my first story! I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Also, if you could review too it would be awesome to get your feedback and support. Thanks and enjoy! :)

"Hey everyone!" said Chris standing on the dock with a large grin, "Welcome back to another thrilling season of Total Drama! This fourth season will take place right here at everyone's favourite camp….Camp Wawanakwa! Yes, we're back to where it all began and trust me; the drama this season will be more explosive than ever before! This season we'll be doing things a little differently, but for now let's greet the cast who have decided to give reality TV yet another try!"

*camera then shows a bunch of teens being shoved off a large boat onto the dock by Chef*

"NO! Not again!" yelled Gwen as she was being forced off of the boat.

"Welcome back you guys!" said Chris enthusiastically while laughing. The twenty teens that were now standing on the dock were Harold, DJ, Tyler, Courtney, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Heather, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Alejandro and Owen.

"Hey where's Beth?" asked Lindsay confused.

"Don't you remember, Lindsay? Beth went on a trip with Brady after the whole volcano incident in Hawaii!" said Tyler.

"Oh yeah! I miss Beth already," sulked Lindsay. Tyler hugged his girlfriend but was then broken apart by Chris.

"Oh right, some of you aren't here. Beth got away with Brady, Cody's mom picked him up and I've been told is getting a restraining order on Sierra. Oh, and Ezekiel has been locked up in the loony bin. Finally, they get that guy away from me, geez!" said Chris who sighed with relief.

"I feel bad for Sierra, she just really loves Cody," said Trent sympathetically.

"Um, sugar, that girl was crazy! She would not leave that poor kid alone for one minute!" replied Leshawna.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore! I thought you said we were going home, Chris!" snapped Courtney in frustration. "I demand explanations!"

"Don't worry, Courtney, you'll each be going home…" said Chris unconvincingly, "RIGHT after you've either been eliminated or are the last camper standing in which you will win the grand prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Are you all ready for the brand new season of… TOTAL … DRAMA… ISLAND... _2_!

A series of complaints and whines erupted immediately at the news Chris had just announced among the campers. "So, you must all be interested in knowing the rules this time around, am I right?" asked Chris happily.

"Not really, no" said Noah unenthusiastically.

"Great!" said Chris without paying attention to Noah, "This season will be somewhat different than past seasons, first of all you won't be split into two teams, instead there will five! You and your team will compete in challenges in hopes of winning. If your team wins the challenge you will get a reward! But… If your team loses the challenge then one member of your team will be eliminated and sent off the island and won't be eligible to win the one million dollar prize! Everyone understand?"

"Got it, Chris! This season will be mine, I know it!" replied Tyler confidently. Everyone else looked much less enthusiastic.

"Oh right, one more thing", chuckled Chris, "this time, eliminations will be WAY different. Instead of voting each other off, you and your team will compete in a mini-challenge that will determine who is going to leave the island for good!"

Everyone look baffled, but soon the majority were pleased with the new twist.

"Hell yeah!" announced Duncan cheerfully. "It's about time!"

"Seriously, now I don't have to worry about Leshawna and Gwen trying to get rid of me", said Heather as she glared at the two girls.

"Right back at you!" said Leshawna as she stared Heather down.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat!" said Chris annoyingly, "It's time to see who your teammates will be!"

"I do NOT want to be with that whore over there, got it!" declared Courtney as she pointed at Gwen.

"Whore! Oh you're going to regret that, Courtney!" replied Gwen angrily.

"Calm down Gwen, it's okay, she's just pissed that she's all alone, and you got Duncan." said Bridgette in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"Thanks Bridge, it's so true though, haha!" replied Gwen starting to laugh now.

"Okay enough blabbermouths! This is my show, so zippp it!" said Chris really annoyed. "I need all twenty of you in a single line over there on the campground." The teens slowly made their way off the dock and stood in front of their cabins.

"Great… back to Camp Wawanakwa, such fond memories…" stated Noah sarcastically.

"Really? But you were eliminated so early, haha! And you kissed a guy? replied Izzy laughing hysterically. Everyone else began to laugh too.

"I was being sarcastic…" muttered Noah who looked pissed off.

"Alright, so the first team captains this season will be Owen and Gwen, since you two made it the furthest on the first season right here on Camp Wawanakwa!" announced Chris. Most cheered for the two of them as they walked up to Chris.

"The third captain will be Duncan, who won season two- Total Drama Action!" announced Chris. "Beth was second, but as you can tell she is not with us this season so she cannot be a captain, duh."

Gwen sighed as she saw Duncan walk forward. Duncan looked equally as upset. Meanwhile Courtney was ecstatic. "Ha! Take that, boyfriend stealer!" yelled Courtney.

Duncan glared at Courtney who just shot out her tongue at him.

"And our last two captains, Heather and Alejandro. Winner and runner-up of our third season that we just finished," said Chris.

"A role most fitting for me, of course. Out of my way, losers!" said Heather as she shoved everyone out of the way and walked up to the other captains.

Alejandro had his poker face on as he went to stand by Heather, but deep down he was pretty upset. "This time, prepare to lose, Heather."

"In your dreams, Al." she replied as she whipped her hair and smacked Alejandro in the face.

(confessional)

_**Alejandro**__: Ah yes, a new season and I'm a captain! It's perfect. It kind of is disappointing I can't be on the same team as Heather, er, I mean because I would love to eliminate her first, but I'm sure I can manage. The best part is that Owen can't be on my team.*sigh of relief*_

"Um, I don't want to be on a team with any of these vile people!" said Courtney, "I should be a captain! I'm the only one here fitted for the role anyways! I was a C.I.T!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Nobody would want to be on your team anyways, Courtney. Sorry," said Sadie. Soon everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh my goodness how many times do I have to get interrupted by you kids!" yelled Chris angrily. "Time to pick your teams!" Chris then had a dark bag in his hand as he pulled up to everyone who was not a captain. "Reach in and pick a ball, the number you get indicates the order you will get to pick which captain you want to be with and joining his or her team. Got it? Now reveal!"

"I got number 1!" said Justin in a cocky attitude. "Looks like fate has chosen me as the best, once again."

"Get on with it, pretty boy!" snapped Leshawna.

"I choose… Team Heather!" said Justin. Everyone gasped.

(confessional)

_**Justin**_: _I need to win this time and I'm going to need some help. I feel the perfect mentor for me without a doubt would be Heather. She is like crazy manipulative and like always uses strategy to get her far and it seems to work!_

"He knows a winner when he sees one," said Heather as she welcomed Justin on her team while shot the other captains icy stares.

"MY TURN! IZZY GOT NUMBER 2!" screamed Izzy as she ran to Owen and hugged him hard. "I pick Owen!" "Thanks, Izzy!" he replied as they started to make out.

"Ew, go get a room, freak and freakette!"groaned Heather.

"Oh my god, Freakette!" said Izzy happily, "this girl Mathilda Roberts from high school always called me that! Haha! She also called me Psychotika! Haha, we were like best friends! We would even throw food at each other at lunch! Which was like such a fun game we played together…I hope she's out of that coma by now, after all it was just a plate of lasagna I got her in the head with... okay fiiine it was the whole dish hahaha, but I'm sure she's fine, right? Hahaha!" recalled Izzy as she then noticed many blank stares. "I've even gone to visit her at the hospital and try to wake her up! She is a heavy sleeper let me tell you that much!" laughed Izzy maniacally.

"Shut it, crazy girl! I'll throw you off this island with my bear hands if you don't shut your giant trap, got it?" screamed Eva menacingly. Eva clenched Izzy by the neck, meanwhile Izzy was laughing even more now.

"Enough you two! You can duke it out later. Who's next!" said Chris impatiently. "Oh, that's me!" said Katie happily. "I pick Alejandro!" Katie skipped over to Alejandro.

"Thank you, señorita!" said Alejandro as he smiled at Katie who began to blush.

"Watch out with him, girl! He's a snake," said Leshawna as she glared at Alejandro.

Harold was next and chose Team Gwen and leaving Geoff to be with Duncan which he was stoked about.

"Awesome, man!" said Geoff enthusiastically as they high fived.

"Alright, all teams now have two members! Time for the next round! Who's number 6?" said Chris. Nobody answered. "Hello? Who has ball number 6?" Chris looked really frustrated and started looking at everyone's numbers. "Ugh, Lindsay! You are number 6!"

"Me! No! I'm number 9, silly!" said Lindsay laughing. Then Chris took her ball and flipped it over to show her it was indeed number 6. "OH! I AM 6!" said Lindsay still laughing.

"Okay, I pick, umm, Owen!" said Lindsay happily.

(confessional)

_**Owen**__: This is awesome! First Izzy, now Lindsay! Awesome!_

"Crap! So I have to be on a team with one of those four!" yelled Courtney.

"Courtney, you're lucky number 7! Which team do you want? I'm sure they're all dying to have you on their team!" snickered Chris. Gwen was terrified Courtney would choose her or Duncan. Duncan was praying inside not to be stuck with his ex-girlfriend. Heather was already whispering with Justin about eliminating Courtney first if she were to join their team. Only Alejandro stood unphased at the presence of Courtney and even gave her a wink.

"I pick Alejandro's team," muttered Courtney as she walked up to him and Katie. "Don't get any idea's, I only picked you because they others make me nauseous!" Alejandro just smiled

Then it was Bridgette's turn. She chose to be on Duncan's team so she could spend more time with Geoff. Next was Noah who picked Gwen's team and lastly Eva was stuck on Heather's team in which she did not look very pleased, at all. The next round Sadie instantly picked Alejandro's team and cheered with Katie endlessly. Then Tyler picked Owen's team due to Lindsay being there.

"Yay Tyler!" said Lindsay as she kissed her boyfriend immediately.

"Alright, who's next?" said Chris. "Number Thirteen?"

"Why me! Why! The most unlucky number!" cried DJ. "What if my curse comes back? I can't deal with that again!" DJ was really freaking out.

"DJ, it's okay, it's just a number! What harm can it do?" said Bridgette. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks Bridgette, I hope you're right. I pick Duncan's team anyway," said DJ as he hugged Bridgette and high-fived Geoff.

"Okay, so the last two left are Trent and Leshawna! Which of you got number 14?" said Chris anxiously.

"Finally, it's my turn!" said Leshawna. "I pick my girl, Gwen! There is no way I am going to be on the same team as Heather!" said Leshawna as she greeted her new team. Heather glared over at Leshawna.

"And that means, Trent, you're the last member of Heather's team!" said Chris as Trent walked over to Heather, Justin and Eva and let out a large sigh.

(confessional)

_**Trent**__: My team is um, kind of intimidating to say the least. I don't think I really fit in. I'll just have to hope for the best though. Sure wish I was on Gwen's team though…_

"Well there we have it, folks! Our teams have been chosen! Which team can make it the farthest? Who can work together and prove that their team is the best? Stay tuned for more episodes of Total Drama 2 to find out!" announced Chris to the camera cheerfully.

Teams:

**Team Owen**: Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler

**Team Gwen**: Gwen, Harold, Noah, Leshawna

**Team Duncan**: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ

**Team Heather**: Heather, Justin, Eva, Trent

**Team Alejandro**: Alejandro, Katie, Courtney, Sadie

**Which team will win the very first challenge? Will Justin ask Heather to be his mentor for the game? How will Duncan and Gwen manage being split on different teams? Is DJ doomed for picking #13? Will Courtney survive on her new team? Will Trent be able to handle his new team? Will Lindsay remember who's on her team? **

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND 2**!

-Thanks for reading! (:


	2. Battle of the Blind

"Alright you guys, this season each team will be sleeping in the same cabin, boy or girl. You're old enough now and frankly I like it better this way, causes more drama!" Chris snickered.

"Fine with me, no catty girls to deal with," said Gwen contently.

(confessional)

_**Duncan**_: _We finally get to share a cabin with girls and my girlfriend isn't even on my team. Just great…_

"Ah, a cabin with three beautiful ladies!" said Alejandro as he smiled at the girls on his team. "If you get lonely at night you can always cuddle with me, chickita." He looked at Courtney and gave her an irresistible wink as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"As if! I'm not getting myself tangled in any relationships this time. Got it!" stammered Courtney as she looked away. Heather noticed this and her insides began to burn with fury.

"So, I'll give you about 10 minutes to get settled, mingle with each other and then meet me at the mess hall for your first challenge!" announced Chris.

**Team Duncan**

"Wow, you guys! I am so happy with our team! We are going to do so well, don't you think?" said Bridgette looking pretty pleased as she stepped into her new cabin.

"I know, right? We're all tight!" replied Geoff. "Every other team has people who can't stand each other, except ours!"

"Right you are. Wow, what a lucky break I don't have to deal with Courtney!" said Duncan as he jumped onto his bed.

"I don't know guys… I'm just afraid I might be cursed again. I don't want to hurt our team!" said DJ.

"It's nothing DJ, don't worry about it, man!" said Geoff as he helped bring in DJ's bags.

**Team Owen**

"What a great team we've got, eh!" said Tyler proudly. "Nothing can stop us!"

"For real, dude! I think our cabin will be the couple's cabin since we're two couples, eh," said Owen giving Tyler a wink.

"Woah, Owen. I like Lindsay! Not you." replied Tyler as he backed off.

"Noo! I meant you and Lindsay and then there's me and Izzy! Not you and me, haha!" said Owen laughing nervously.

"Ohh right! Sorry man, I get confused sometimes. Awesome, me and Lindsay on the same team again," said Tyler.

"Haha, I can't believe you thought I was _with_ you, haha, it's funny, right? Well you're like smokin' hot obviously, but…I… I like girls! Yep, girls! Izzy's a girl, you know? I really like Izzy, haha!" stammered Owen as he stared at Tyler nervously.

"Are you okay, man?" asked Tyler suspiciously.

"Uhh, yeah! Of course, man. Hey where's the girls at?" said Owen quickly.

(confessional)

_**Owen**__: What? I'm not gay! And I'm definitely NOT Bi-sexual, for sure… I know it, I just love girls! Like Izzy! Of course Tyler's hot but like a manly kind of hot, you know! Like, I just wanna wrestle around with him in mud, kind-of manly!... Its normal, every guy thinks some guys are hot… right? Right?_

**Team Alejandro**

"Oh my gosh, Katie! We're on a team with Alejandro! Yeeeee!" Sadie squealed in which Katie joined.

"He's like so gorgeous, Sadie! I hope he sleeps without a shirt!" said Katie excitedly.

"Uhh, he better not! It's bad enough I have to be on a team with you two," exclaimed Courtney as she barged in the room.

"Hello ladies! So where's my bed?" asked Alejandro as he walked in.

"Right there!" said Courtney as she motioned to the floor between the bunks.

"It's that one over there, Alejandro!" said Sadie as she pointed across from her bunk to the other top bunk. Courtney looked annoyed as Alejandro saw he was going to be sleeping on the bunk above Courtney.

"Why thank you, Katie! See, Courtney, someone here values me," said Alejandro as he leapt onto his bed.

"It's Sadie, actually," replied Sadie as she smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever, Katie is easier to remember" he replied.

(confessional)

_**Sadie**__: He just said whatever to me! That wasn't very nice of him... but I'm sure he's just tired or something…_

**Team Gwen**

"I gotta say I'm glad I can tolerate everyone on my team for once!" said Gwen as she got into her cabin.

"You know it!" replied Leshawna. "Harold, honey, can you help carry my bags in here?"

"Anything for you, Leshawna!" said Harold as he ran to get Leshawna's leopard print luggage. He failed miserable trying to life them up. Noah tried to help as well but they couldn't get it to budge.

"Oh come on, string beans! Just put some muscle into it!" Leshawna said annoyed. She then picked up her suitcase and carried it inside as the two boys stood looking ashamed.

"Whatever, I'm more of a brains kind of guy, not braun," protested Noah.

"Leshawna will surely think less of me now that she has seen how weak I am," said Harold with his head down. "I need to prove to her that I am tough."

"Good luck with that…"replied Noah sarcastically.

Leshawna put down her luggage and told Gwen what just happened as they both started laughing. "Oh boy, we might not do as well as I initially thought" said Gwen humorously. "Whatever, we can drag those two to the finish every challenge if we have to. I am not going to lose this time," said Leshawna sternly.

**Team Heather**

"So, welcome to Team Heather! I think we can really do awesome if we work together and most importantly, listen to me!" said Heather rather nicely.

"We've got a really strong team so we can definitely crush the others," added Justin as he glanced at Heather trying to get on her good side.

"Well since there's no voting off I guess I can try and trust you guys, but if any of you try anything fishy I can easily kill you In your sleep, got that!" Eva declared as she scared Trent right back out the door.

"Trent! Don't be shy! Come on in! I'm sure Eva was just joking…weren't you!" said Heather as she glared at Eva angrily. "Don't worry; we're going to be a great team!"

"Wow, thanks a lot Heather!" said Trent as he made his way into the room and was about to put his bags on the bunk under Heather's when Justin stopped him.

"Sorry Trent, but that's mine. You're sleeping on that one, on top of Eva's," said Justin with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. That's alright," said Trent nervously.

(confessional)

_**Trent**__: So, I'm starting to get used to my team. They're all really great I'm sure; just need some getting used to. Heather seems to be acting way nice which is confusing but hey, I'll take it. Eva on the other hand, she scares the living daylights outta me. Would she really kill one of us in our sleep?_

Chris waited at the mess hall as the teams trickled in soon after each other. Chef prepared lunch: spaghetti and meatballs, although there were green stuff that nobody could figure out what it was, just that it was not meant to be in spaghetti.

"Is everyone ready for your first challenge?" announced Chris. "In today's challenge we will see which team has the best leader. The captain will be the leader of their team. The rest of the team members will be blindfolded. Now meet me outside for your challenge."

Chris had all the captains lined up and the rest of their teammates were already blindfolded and stood still trying not to fall or trip. "Alright, first thing's first. We will be giving you each a team color that will represent your team for the rest of the competition. You can pick between green, blue, yellow, red and purple," Chris announced.

"I call purple!" said Gwen quickly.

"I want blue!" said Duncan right after Gwen.

"I pick red. It's a strong color!" said Heather confidently.

"I'll take green, Chris," said Owen.

"Yellow it is," said Alejandro.

"Seriously, yellow? That color sucks! Can we be gold or something?" yelled Courtney.

"Anyways," Chris disregarded Courtney, "the captains will have to guide their team member's one at a time to find their 3 team flags. The first team back here with all 3 flags will win the first challenge and the reward. The last team back here will be losing someone tonight. Got it? On your marks, get set, go!"

Immediately all team captains sprang into action. Heather took Eva and were practically running into the forest without any guidance. Alejandro and Katie went down to the beach, so did Owen and Izzy. Gwen and Leshawna went over to the elimination area and found a purple flag sitting on a stump. Duncan and Geoff made their way to the mess hall where Geoff tripped up the stairs and then smacked into the front door. "Duncan, man! Help!" yelled Geoff who was in pain.

"Yes, I see one! Okay Geoff, just go straight, good, now turn left and reach in front of you! Yes you got it!" said Duncan thrilled as they returned to the start.

Heather and Eva were the first ones back with their first red flag. Heather then took Trent onto the beach where Alejandro and Katie were returning from.

"Izzy, it's right there on the dock, I see it! Just walk straight," said Owen. Instead Izzy ran forward but fell right off the dock and into the lake. "Oh, sorry Izzy!"

"Hahahah! I didn't see that coming!" said Izzy laughing.

Gwen and Leshawna were currently in second place as they returned with their first flag and Gwen now guided Noah towards the mess hall where they saw Geoff and Duncan coming back with their first flag in third place. Duncan then took Bridgette into the forest where their team wasn't hitting into anything now that Duncan was putting more effort into guiding.

Izzy soon got out of the water, onto the dock and grabbed their first green flag and got back to the start. Owen then took Lindsay and made their way to the elimination area where they found their next flag on a stump as well. Lindsay fell many times but got back up quickly each time.

Alejandro and Sadie found their second yellow flag on the dock easily but she was accidentally pushed into the water by Trent who got their second flag. "Uh oh, sorry whoever that was!" said Trent. "Trent, forward now!" yelled Heather who kept Trent going while Alejandro was distracted by Heather as she ran off. "Um, Alejandro! What do I do?" screamed Sadie in a panic. "Ugh, get up you!" he grabbed Sadie's hands and pulled her up onto the dock in annoyance. Sadie coughed up water then got up and continued back with Alejandro.

Soon Trent, Noah, Lindsay and Bridgette were all back around the same time and it was dead even in a four-way tie for first place! Sadie and Alejandro had just arrived and were currently in last place.

"Come on Alejandro, we gotta win this now!" demanded Courtney as they ran into the forest.

As Heather and Justin got their last flag, Justin began asking Heather about her strategy and that he'd love to form an alliance with her. "That's great Justin, but now is not the time! So shut up and let's get moving!" barked Heather.

Duncan and DJ searched on the beach and on the dock and could not find a blue flag anywhere. "Man we're screwed!" said Duncan as he caught his breath. "What about the elimination area, we haven't been there?" asked DJ. "Oh yeah, that's right! I saw Lindsay walking down there before!" said Duncan as the two made their way in that direction.

Owen and Tyler were now on the beach but could not find their last flag. Owen's stomach was growling and so he decided to leave Tyler to go get some food quickly.

"Owen! Where should we go now? Hello? Owen?" said Tyler in confusion as he stood alone.

Gwen had managed to notice their purple flag on the beach and Harold quickly retrieved it. Gwen noticed Heather and Justin just in front of them when she quickly took a rock and shot it at Justin's leg.

"Oww! My leg! I've been bit! Ahh!" screamed Justin in agony as he fell on the sand.

Heather hadn't noticed what had happened and was extremely confused. "Justin, it's probably nothing you big drama queen! There are no crabs on this beach," said Heather as she started pushing Justin.

"Mhm, I hope Chef has those yummy muffins from this morning!" said Owen as he entered the mess hall. "Oh snap! That's our flag!" yelled Owen as he ran out of the mess hall to a lost Tyler. "Tyler, come to my voice, fast!" Tyler heard Owen and immediately ran towards him; he smashed into a garbage can on the way and also into Justin.

"Ow! These crabs must be ginormous!" screamed Justin once again. "It was just Tyler, Justin! Now, move it!" demanded Heather.

Tyler eventually got to Owen rather quickly, grabbed the flag and raced towards the finish line. However, one other team reached it just before they did.

"Congratulations to the Purple team! Gwen, Harold, Noah and Leshawna, you are all safe and will be getting a reward," said Chris as the purple team cheered. "And a close second goes to the Green team!"

"Yay Tyler! You were amazing!" said Lindsay as she embraced her boyfriend and the four of them had a big group hug. This was followed by Izzy doing a King Kong impersonation.

Heather finally got Justin to walk and barely made it to the finish. "Congrats Red team! You're the third team to arrive, and you're all safe," said Chris.

"Only two teams are still searching! Who will make it back first?" said Chris to the camera.

Duncan and DJ had made it to the elimination ceremony where Duncan found the flag on a stump. DJ tried to grab it but tripped over the stump and fell on his face. "Ow! My face! Duncan, the pain is too much!" DJ cried. "There's nothing there, not even a scratch!" yelled Duncan. "I told you all, my curse is real! Nature is against me! First animals, now tree stumps!" exclaimed DJ. "Oh you've got to be kidding me, dude! Get a grip!" said Duncan as he took DJ's hand and placed it over the flag. "Let's go! I heard some teams are already finished!" Then a loud siren was heard.

"Game's over!" said Chris as he brought the siren down. Courtney and Alejandro were already back with their last yellow flag. "Sorry Blue Team, but looks like one of you four will be the first sent off the island. I'll see you tonight at the elimination area," said Chris with a devilish smile.

(confessional)

_**Geoff**__: Aw man, this sucks! Our team rocks and now one of is going to get the boot. I just hope it won't be Bridge or I._

_**Duncan**__: Man, we totally had that challenge! DJ screwed it up for us big time so he deserves to go home, but now that we aren't voting anymore, it could be anyone._

_**Bridgette**__: I really liked our team, it's sad that one of us will be leaving. I would have voted for Duncan since he was the leader and all, I really hope Geoff and I can win the elimination challenge!_

_**DJ**__: I really screwed up today and I feel bad for letting my team down. It should be me tonight but with this new twist anyone could be going home. I'm going to try my best to stay, though._

"Welcome Blue team to the elimination area!" announced Chris as he stood in front of Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Duncan. "So a new change this season will be that the voting off a teammate thing is over and done, now you will each have to prove why you deserve to stay here and not come in last in the elimination challenge. You will each be standing on these four tiny pedestals over there in the lake," Chris motioned over to the lake. "…and you will have to stay on as long as you can. The first person to fall into the water will be eliminated and out of the game."

The four members of the blue team swam to their pedestals and got comfortable although the pedestals were extremely small so any sudden movements could have them lose their balance.

"The game has begun!" exclaimed Chris, "Oh also, the other campers are coming now to watch you guys. Good luck!"

The other teams got onto the dock to watch the battle. Most of them cheered the Blue team on while others tried to make certain people fall.

"Duncan, you suck! Just quit now and fall off!" screamed Courtney. Gwen and Leshawna then shoved Courtney off the dock and into the freezing, cold water. "Ah! You two! I will get you for this!" said Courtney as she got out, shivering and ran back to the Yellow team cabin to get a towel.

After 20 minutes all four members of the Blue team were still standing but a couple were having difficulty balancing on the tiny platform. Geoff was wobbling and so was DJ. Duncan and Bridgette seemed the most comfortable and were barely ever uncomfortable.

"You know what guys, I think I'm out. I'm the one that lost the challenge for us today and I would hate to see any of you leave because of me," DJ said as he waved to everyone on the dock and jumped off his pedestal.

"And that's it, DJ loses. The rest of you are safe and can head back to your cabins," said Chris as he got the Boat of Losers to pick up DJ out of the water and away from Camp Wawanakwa.

"Bye DJ! We'll miss you!" said Bridgette teary-eyed as she, Geoff and Duncan waved good-bye.

"Well, there we have it. Our first victim! Come back next time for our next awesome challenge and see which team will lose and who will be the next camper sent off on the Boat of Losers on **Total Drama Island 2**!" exclaimed Chris.

**Who will be the next camper eliminated? How will the Blue team fair with one player short? Can Harold show he is tougher than he looks? Will Courtney get revenge on Gwen and Leshawna for pushing her into the lake? Will Eva really kill someone in their sleep? And can Trent sleep at night knowing this? Find out next time!**

_-_Thanks for reading! (:


	3. Triviathon!

"Don't worry you guys, we may have lost DJ last night but we can still do this!" said Geoff trying to cheer up his team.

"But we're the only team of 3 now! We're going to have such a disadvantage at the next challenge," said Bridgette clearly worried.

"Nah, if anything we'll be stronger now that we're less. Now, let's go kick some ass today!" said Duncan confidently as he, Geoff and Bridgette high-fived.

Everyone gathered into the mess hall as usual for breakfast when they all noticed a small table at the front filled with delicious breakfast foods.

"Woah! Who's that for?" Trent said as he and all the campers stared anxiously.

"Holy mama! Pancakes, eggs, french toast!" exclaimed Owen as he ran over to the small table.

"Hold it, Owen!" said Chris as he appeared in the room. "That table of delicacies belongs to the Purple team, hence their reward for winning yesterday's challenge. The rest of you can go see Chef over there and I'm sure he has something… um, edible, for you," said Chris with an uncertain look.

Leshawna, Noah, Harold and Gwen sat down and enjoyed their breakfast while everyone else stood in line to get their breakfast, which looked gross.

"Sadie, their food looks amazing, and ours looks well, not," said Katie sadly.

"Ugh, this is totally unfair! I deserve to be eating french toast!" said Courtney annoyed as she watched Gwen chowing down in disgust.

"Duncan! Come try some of this," Gwen said as she called over to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, hun, I'm not going to do that," replied Duncan. "It wouldn't be fair to my teammates."

"Suit yourself!" Gwen responded as she continued to devour her breakfast.

"Please, Harold! Just one strip of bacon! I beg of you!" pleaded Owen. Harold then took a strip of bacon and flung it in the air and Owen chased after it. Leshawna and Noah laughed at this.

(confessional)

_**Harold**__: Yes, I got Leshawna to laugh! Maybe being more of a 'bad boy' will get her to be like me more!_

The teams finished breakfast then all gathered over to a field where they saw 19 booths set up forming a large circle. Each booth was painted a color (green, red, blue, purple and yellow) and had a buzzer on it. In the center of the circle was a miniature catapult and alongside it was a bucket filled with water balloons.

"Welcome teams to your next challenge!" announced Chris charismatically.

"What is all this for?" asked Tyler confused.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Lindsay added.

"Don't you see? It's a game show… of some kind," said Courtney as she inspected the catapult nervously.

"Yes, Courtney, you're somewhat correct," said Chris. "Today's challenge is called _Trivia-thon. _You will each be standing behind one of your team color booths. I will be asking trivia questions in which you will try to answer correctly using your buzzers." Instantly, Izzy ran over and pressed a buzzer.

"Yes, Izzy, like that," Chris muttered.

"If you are the first to answer the question correctly, you will be able to eliminate another contestant using this awesome catapult that shoots water balloons at your target. If you get hit, you're out of the game. The first team to have all their team members eliminated will be meeting tonight at the elimination area where one of you will be leaving the island. The rest of the teams will then continue to see which player is left standing and wins the reward for their team! Everyone got it? Good!"

Everyone went to their assigned booths and stood nervously as the saw the catapult in front of them.

"Good luck, yellow team!" said Sadie happily.

"Just leave it to me! I'm obviously the only one in this game with any brains!" said Courtney as she got many icy stares from every other team.

"Noah, I'm counting on you to win this for us!" said Gwen as she looked at Noah.

"Trust me, if anyone knows trivia, it's me," replied Noah with a determined look on his face.

"Alright, question #1! Name a fruit with the letter M!" said Chris.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Courtney angrily.

"Sorry Courtney, you need to buzz in to answer," replied Chris.

BUZZ. "Mango!" screamed Bridgette.

"Correctamundo!" said Chris. Alright Bridgette, who will your target be?"

"Yeah! Go Bridgey Bear!" screamed Geoff as he and Duncan cheered.

Bridgette stood in the center and looked around at everyone and shot straight for Alejandro.

"That's for making me kiss a pole last season!" exclaimed Bridgette as she returned to her seat.

"Alejandro, you're out," said Chris. "Next question, what is the capital of Egypt?"

BUZZ. "Cairo!" said Courtney just before Noah got to his buzzer. She walked up to the catapult, put in a balloon and hit Gwen.

"Ha! That's for pushing me into the lake, gothie!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Next question," said Chris, "name 3 oceans."

BUZZ. "Atlantic, Pacific and Indian," replied Noah quickly. He eliminated Courtney, his main competition.

"Way to go, Noah!" said Gwen as she watched Courtney get hit by the water balloon.

"Next question, name a french fashion designer," said Chris.

BUZZ. "Oh! Louis Vuitton!" exclaimed Lindsay. She then took out Heather. Everyone cheered.

"Next question, how many planets are there?"

BUZZ. "There are 8 planets!" said Trent who surprised everyone. Trent then eliminated Duncan.

"Next, what is the capital of New York?" said Chris.

BUZZ. "Oh um, I know this, it's that tall green statue, what's it called again?" said Tyler confused.

"Wrong, Tyler! It was Albany…" replied Chris. You're out.

"Aww, man!" groaned Tyler as he grabbed a water balloon and hit himself with it.

"Next question, who is the current President of the United States?" asked Chris.

BUZZ. "Barack Obama. Easy," said Noah. He then hit Justin who began to panic at the water that got in his hair.

"I need a straightener, now!" yelled Justin as he ran back to the cabins.

"Okay… next question! Name a volcano located in Italy."

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. "I KNOW, I KNOW!" exclaimed Izzy as she jumped around.

"What is it then, Izzy?" replied Chris impatiently.

"The deadly Mount Vesuvius!" said Izzy in a creepy tone.

"That's, actually correct! Who's your victim?" said Chris. Izzy took the catapult and fired at Eva who growled back at her.

"Eva you're out. So that means, the Red team has only member left. Next, we have the Yellow and Blue team with two each, and the Purple and Green teams are holding strong in first with three members each," Chris announced.

Trent began to feel tense as he was the sole member of the Red team in the challenge.

"You can do it, Trent!" screamed Heather.

"For the next question, there can be more than one winner, so think hard. Name a European country beginning with the letter S!" said Chris quickly.

A couple seconds went by before anyone could think of anything.

BUZZ. "Sweden!" said Noah.

BUZZ. "Oh my gosh, Spain!" said Katie happily. She then went to go hug Sadie.

"Anyone else?" asked Chris. "Few more seconds..."

BUZZ. "I got it! Switzerland!" said Trent just in time.

"Yes, way to go Trent!" screamed Heather as she jumped up and down.

"You know, you look really hot today, mamasita," said Alejandro as he checked Heather out.

"Thank you, but I don't need you distracting me right now, okay," replied Heather as she couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, so you three can eliminate three other players left in the game except for each other. Noah, you're up first. He went straight for Izzy. Then Katie took out Harold, and lastly Trent took out Bridgette.

"Looks like the Blue team also has only member left, Geoff. Let's keep going. The next question is: what color would you make if you mixed red with white?" said Chris.

BUZZ. "Got it! It's definitely pink," said Geoff. "I dye my own shirts back home!"

"Yay Geoff! Way to go!" said Bridgette as she cheered. Geoff saw his chance at taking out Trent who was all alone on the Red team and had just taken out Bridgette. Geoff aimed and got him.

"What! Me?" yelled Noah who was soaked.

"Sorry, man. You're just way too smart!" replied Geoff who got back to his seat.

"Looks like another team is down to one member, the Purple team!" said Chris as Leshawna looked extremely nervous.

"Next question, what is a polygon with 6 sides?" said Chris confused as he read his cue card.

No one buzzed in for nearly a minute. "Anyone?" asked Chris impatiently.

"Ugh, it's a hexagon! Idiots!" screamed Courtney.

"Courtney, you're already out! And you didn't buzz in! I'm giving your team a penalty for that so, Katie, you're out," said Chris. That means that the Yellow team also has only one member left, Sadie.

"That is so unfair, Chris! Nobody was going to get it!" said Courtney angrily.

"Shush! Next question! What worldwide event happens every four years and has tons of different events performed by professional athletes?" asked Chris who ran out of breath.

BUZZ. "The Olympics!" said Trent quickly.

"That's correct, Trent!" said Chris. "Who will your target be?"

"Trent! Eliminate a team now! It's our chance to be safe! Do it!" yelled Heather.

"Don't take Sadie out, Trent! Please don't eliminate us!" yelled Katie.

"Oh, and please don't get Geoff out! We've already been to the elimination area!" said Bridgette sadly.

Trent then looked extremely uncomfortable as he knew he would have to make the tough decision of sending one team to elimination. He thought it through and aimed the catapult at Leshawna and fired.

"Leshawna, you're out! Which means the Purple team will be meeting me at the elimination area tonight!" announced Chris.

(confessional)

_**Trent**__: Wow… that was insanely stressful. Everyone was watching me and I knew whatever I did I was going to hurt some people's feelings. In the end I chose to hit the Purple team only because they had already won yesterday_.

"Everyone else is safe, but we will continue the game to see which team will get reward. Next question, name a Michael Jackson song!"

BUZZ. "THRILLER!" screamed Owen wildly.

"Nice job, Owen!" said Chris. Owen then shot at Trent which eliminated the Red team.

"Next question: which animal kills more people in the wild than any other?"

BUZZ. "It's gotta be the lion!" said Geoff.

"Wrong, Geoff! You're out and that means the Blue team is gone," exclaimed Chris. "Any other answers?"

BUZZ. "It's the gorilla!" said Owen enthusiastically. "Nope Owen, you're wrong. So you're out too. Any of you ladies have an idea?" asked Chris.

Lindsay and Sadie just stared without an answer.

"Fine, I'll give you a new question. The answer was hippopotamus by the way. This is for the win! Good luck, ladies," announced Chris.

"Aww, hippos are so cute!" squealed Lindsay.

"You can do it, Sadie!" screamed Courtney and Katie.

"Go babe!" yelled Tyler.

"The final question is: Name your best friend!" said Chris.

**BUZZ!**

The two girls buzzed at the exact same time as Chris finished the question and yelled simultaneously, "KATIE!" from Sadie and "BETH!" from Lindsay.

Everyone cheered as Chris stood confused at how fast the two girls responded. He could not tell who was quicker, nor could Chef.

"I guess we have a tie for first place then! Congratulations to the Yellow team and the Green team! Both of you will be receiving a reward!" announced Chris.

Alejandro, Courtney and Katie ran to Sadie and hugged her multiple times while Tyler ran to Lindsay and kissed her passionately while everyone stood and smiled.

(confessional)

_**Gwen**__: Man, this sucks! I can't believe one of us is leaving! I really hope it isn't me or Leshawna though._

_**Leshawna**__: I feel bad and all that I didn't contribute to this challenge, it's just that I'm not the trivia kind of girl. It doesn't matter because I will do whatever it takes to come back from the elimination challenge._

_**Noah:**__ I obviously deserve to stay here the most since I got a lot of questions right in this challenge. Seriously, the other three got a grand total of zero. If I leave tonight, they're screwed. _

_**Harold**__: I want to stay so I can prove to Leshawna that I am tough! I love my Leshawna, but I don't think she loves me, yet that is._

The Purple team made their way down to the elimination area where Chris was anxiously waiting.

"Welcome Purple team, or shall I say, the losers of today!" giggled Chris. "So, ready for your elimination challenge? Here it is!"

Chef walked up to each of the four teens and handed each of them a live worm.

"Yuck!" screamed Leshawna as she threw it on the ground.

"All you have to do is eat you worm. The last person left who hasn't swallowed down their worm will be leaving Total Drama Island 2, tonight," announced Chris. "You may begin, now!"

Gwen looked at her worm and started to shake. Noah decided to give it a shot and threw the worm in his mouth but quickly spat it back out in his hands. He turned around and puked onto the floor. As Harold saw this he began to feel sick and ran to the lake where he threw up in the water. Leshawna had to grab her worm from the ground and stuck it in her mouth and began to chew aggressively. Gwen began to feel nauseous at the sight of this.

"I'm done!" yelled Leshawna.

"Congratulations, Leshawna, you'll be moving on! Who wants to join her?" Chris said laughing.

Gwen decided to run to the lake, swallowed some water and got the worm down as well. "Done!"

"Nice job, ladies! Gwen, you're safe."

It was down to Harold and Noah, not surprisingly. Noah was having trouble swallowing the worm and Harold continued to barf every time he put it in his mouth.

"Come on, Harold! It's easy! Let's go!" yelled Leshawna.

Harold tried one more time as he heard Leshawna's encouragement but spat the worm back out and spit flowed onto his shirt and face. He sat in disappointment.

"I'm….finished," said Noah quietly as he got up from the floor and ran to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"That's the end of the elimination challenge! Sorry Harold, but you couldn't man up and that means you'll be leaving the island tonight," said Chris.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prove myself to you, Leshawna. I guess that means we'll never be together then," said Harold sadly.

"Prove yourself? Harold, I like you the way you are. You don't need to prove yourself to me. Now come here and give Leshawna a big hug!" said Leshawna sweetly as she and Harold hugged.

Harold let out a tear, as did Leshawna.

"I'll miss you, my dear," he said as he got onto the Boat of Losers and left.

Leshawna and Gwen waved goodbye until he could no longer be seen.

"Wow, what a touching conclusion!" laughed Chris. "What will tomorrow bring us? Who will win and who will lose? Stay tuned next time for an all new Total Drama Island 2!"

-Thanks for reading (:


	4. Slingshots Away!

It was now morning and Chris's interns were already up making sure the challenge was all set. Meanwhile at the team cabins, some of the campers were just getting up.

The green and yellow teams were brough a basket of pastries early as their reward for winning the last challenge.

"Yay! Croissants!" squeeled Sadie as she brought her team's basket inside.

At the Purple cabin, Gwen and Leshawna were both lying in their beds chatting.

"Good morning." Gwen said as she rubbed her eyes. "It looks like we're down to just three of us. I really hope we can make it through the next couple challenges,"

"For real, girl. I was thinking, why don't we make an alliance with another team so that neither of us gets eliminated," said Leshawna.

"That's not a bad idea, Leshawna! I think Blue is our best bet," said Gwen as she began to smile.

"Mm-hmm, because of Duncan, right? Okay, but don't tell Noah about it since him and Duncan don't get along," said Leshawna quietly. "Let's hope this works, girl."

At the green cabin, Lindsay was up straightening her hair in front of the mirror. Tyler had just awoke and snuck behind Lindsay to give her a quick kiss on the neck.

Lindsay screamed in fright as she felt a hand on her hip and flung her flat iron at Tyler which burnt his forehead.

"AHH! MY FACE!" Tyler screamed painfully as he fell to the floor.

"Oh no, Tyler! I didn't know it was you!" replied Lindsay, "…Are you alright?"

Owen then woke up suddenly due to the screaming.

"Tyler! Don't worry, I'll save you, man!" announced Owen as he jumped off the bed and grabbed Tyler by the back, lifted him up and began thrusting his hands into Tyler's stomach vigorously.

"Go Owen!" Lindsay cheered, for some reason.

Izzy then came into the cabin and stood in silence at the odd sight.

Owen finally dropped Tyler down who looked nauseous and in pain.

"Woah man, I'm just glad I woke up in time to save you!" said Owen with a large smile as he stood over Tyler.

"OWEN! I wasn't choking! Get outta my way," yelled Tyler angrily as he got up and ran outside.

"He wasn't? Oopsie…" said Owen nervously. "I hope he's not mad at me."

"Ha-ha. He's probably just embarrassed since it looked like you were having se-"said Izzy as she was interrupted by a loud megaphone.

"Everyone, put on your bathing suits and meet at the beach in 10 minutes!" announced Chris.

As Owen got his trunks and left the cabin to go change in the bathroom, Izzy stared at him intensely. She was feeling strange; her jealousy was starting to arise.

All the teams soon met at the beach where they were stunned to find five human-sized slingshots.

"Oh wow, are those gigantic slingshots! Sick!" said Duncan. "I use to have one when I was a kid."

"No wonder he became a criminal," said Heather grinning.

"Relax chicka, I used to have one too," Alejandro muttered. "My father made me one when I was 8 years old and we'd shoot beer cans all night long; those were one of the best times of my life."

Sadie and Katie awed at this. Heather just laughed.

"Wow, guys get attached to the strangest things…" replied Heather.

"They seriously do!" yelled Courtney. "Like ugly, evil, disgusting goth-"

"Shut it, Courtney!" exclaimed Leshawna. Duncan gave an angry look to Courtney while Alejandro did the same to Heather.

"Woah, Tyler what happened to your face!" exclaimed Geoff as he pointed at the burn mark on his forehead.

"Uh, Lindsay accidentally threw her straightener at me," Tyler said looking really embarrassed.

Everyone gasped then some began to laugh.

"That's what you get for having _Lindsiote_ as a girlfriend," Heather added.

"Oh, that's why you were screaming…" Owen said nervously.

Tyler folded his arms and glared at Owen.

(confessional)

_**Tyler**__: Man, what is Owen's problem! What he did was just so… not cool! I'm so embarrassed to even talk to Lindsay now. *sigh*_

"Good morning teams! Wow, so much drama already! By the way, welcome to your next challenge!" Chris said excitedly. "First off, here's breakfast."

"Why is our challenge so early today, Chris. I'm exhausted." Justin added.

Breakfast was an egg and toast wrapped up in a ball of tin foil that Chris handed out to everyone.

"Uh, gross!" said Courtney as her egg yolk spilled onto her arm. "We don't get a fork?"

"No time, so eat up while I explain the rules for today's challenge," replied Chris.

"You will each be slung out of your giant slingshots and thrown into the lake. Once in the water, you must swim to the dock in the middle of the lake and retrieve one of three items: a clue, a key and a flag. Once your team has all three items you can then proceed with the next part of the challenge."

"Which is…?" asked Noah.

"You'll see. Later," said Chris laughing. "Also, I'd suggest you choose a strong player to be the one to sling your team, just saying."

"I'm using the slingshot!" barked Eva.

Soon all the teams were ready to start the challenge. The launchers were Eva, Duncan, Owen, Leshawna and Alejandro.

"Get ready, get set, go!" yelled Chris.

All the launchers pulled back their sling and shot their team mates into the water. Eva threw Heather the farthest. She was followed by Katie and Lindsay. Bridgette and Gwen were not thrown very far at all and had the most to swim.

"Bridgette!" Gwen called as she began to swim alongside her. "How about our teams try and work together this challenge so none of us go home?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah sure," Bridgette said as she began pulling farther ahead of Gwen.

(confessional)

_**Gwen**__: I was really glad Bridgette agreed to our teams working together, but it was kind of annoying how she just swam off like that. Not exactly working together!_

(confessional)

_**Bridgette**__: I'm a surfer and we were in a challenge! Sorry Gwen, but I wasn't just going to let Heather beat me in my own element!_

Heather managed to reach the dock first and grabbed the red key and swam back. Bridgette was second to arrive at the dock and got the blue key and dove back in. Next were Katie and Lindsay who got their keys and had to pause for a breath. Gwen was able to catch up and pass these two.

"This is… soooooo… hard," exclaimed Lindsay as she tried to catch her breath.

"This water is like…totally freezing!" Katie added before she jumped back into the water.

Bridgette was the first back to the beach. Duncan then sent Geoff off into the lake. Heather was second back to the shore as Eva launched Trent who soared really far.

Heather and Bridgette fell to the sand and laid there in exhaustion as their team mates rushed to them and handed them towels.

Then Gwen and Katie returned.

Leshawna sent Noah and Alejandro sent Sadie. Sadie ended up getting launched the closest to the beach and had to swim the most of anyone thus far.

"Just great! Looks like I'm going to have to save our team once again…," muttered Courtney in annoyance.

"And if you can't," Alejandro replied, "we'll get sent to the elimination challenge where we can easily beat those two dimwits anytime."

"I guess you're right," Courtney replied. "Oh well, it's a win-win situation then."

Eva overheard this conversation and a large evil smile crept on her face.

(confessional)

_**Eva**__: When the time comes, Alejandro will go down! I may not like those two weird-oh's but at least they're not a threat to me. I plan on winning this time and no one is going to get in my way!_

Lindsay finally returned and then Owen was able to send Izzy soaring and landed meters away from the dock. Izzy grabbed their clue and jumped in and swam after Geoff and Trent who had their clues and were currently in the lead.

"I'm comin' boys!" screamed Izzy as she began to make shark noises.

Sadie managed to get past Izzy who was swimming wildly after the boys who had just reached the shore.

"Eva, shoot now!" said Heather. Justin was sent flying right on cue.

"Geoff, come shoot me!" demanded Duncan who went to sit in the sling. Geoff was extremely tired and only got Duncan to the beginning of the lake and barely missed the shallow water.

"Sorry, man!" yelled Geoff who then fell to the ground panting.

Izzy then made it back to shore and let out a howl as she ran up to Owen and asked to do it again.

"Uh, Izzy, it's not the time for that," Owen replied as he shot Tyler.

Izzy stood in silence as she was clearly annoyed with Owen's response. Tyler flew so far that he actually landed right onto the dock. He let out a loud and painful scream.

Everyone flinched as they saw the brutal collision but Tyler somehow got up easily, grabbed the green flag and began to swim back.

(confessional)

_**Tyler**__: I'm used to getting hurt a lot so when I hit the dock It really wasn't that bad. Maybe that's not exactly a good thing, but I'm still alive so that's all that matters, right?_

Noah then returned with the purple team's clue as he fell flat onto the sand in exhaustion.

Then Gwen went to Duncan and Bridgette as the four of them worked together to shoot Leshawna. Their strategy worked as Leshawna soared just meters before the dock.

Sadie had begun swimming back to shore with her team's clue when Leshawna's waves practically jolted Sadie and she was on the shore in a matter of seconds. Katie ran to her and helped her up when Alejandro shot Courtney far.

Justin soon got back to the beach. Heather, Trent and Eva huddled around him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, we're winning!" exclaimed Heather.

Trent ripped open the clue and read, _"Make your way to this familiar place. Although it may not be much space, it is big enough for one of you to continue on the race."_

"What the-!" Eva groaned.

"I got it, the confessional! There's definitely no space in there." Heather said as the Red team continued on.

"Aw man! They're getting away! I hope Duncan gets here soon," said Bridgette worried.

Moments later, Duncan and Tyler reached the shore and both Blue and Green teams opened up their clues.

The green team ran off towards the cabins for some reason while the Blue team decided to wait up for the Purple team.

"Leshawna better hurry up, we're losing precious time!" Bridgette stated.

Leshawna then arrived on the beach as both her team and the Blue team went to her.

"I think it's the confessional. It is the only thing I can think of that isn't much space," said Geoff confused.

"Sounds good to me," Gwen replied as the Purple and Blue teams ran off.

(confessional)

_**Noah**__: When did we start working with the Blue team, anyway? Whatever._

Courtney swam extremely fast and made up a lot of time and just returned to the beach. Alejandro read the clue and all four instantly began running after the other teams.

"Do you see anything, Lindsay?" asked Tyler as he looked under a cabin. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay was looking under a rock. "Nope, nothing! Bummer."

"Over there! I see the red team at the confessional!" Owen exclaimed.

The red team arrived at the confessional and found five colored boxes inside.

"Give me the key!" barked Eva as she used it to open up the box.

It was another clue. It stated at the top that only the key holder could now continue.

_Go to the place where an empty chair waits, it stands tall, way higher than any face. It was also once used as a base. This is where you will discover your team's fate._

Just then, the Green team reached the confessional and Izzy opened up their box. The Purple and Blue team were right behind.

Heather pulled Eva aside quickly. "It's the lifeguard chair! Now, go!" Eva began to sprint.

"The only tall chair I can think of is the one on the dock," said Lindsay.

"That's it! Wow Lindsay, you're really smart!" exclaimed Izzy as she chased after Eva crazily.

Duncan and Gwen both opened up their boxes and read their clues to their teams.

"It's the lifeguard chair! Remember on season one when it was the base for that challenge where were hiding from Chef!" Leshawna screamed.

"Oh yeah! You won that!" replied Gwen cheerfully.

Duncan and Gwen kissed quickly then ran off together. Courtney saw this as she and the rest of her team got to the confessional where everyone was standing. She opened their box.

"I'm not losing to those two! Never!" Courtney chanted as she charged back to the beach.

Eva got to the dock first where Chris was waiting.

"Congratulations, Eva! Just throw your flag onto the chair and your teams wins the challenge!"

"CRAP! THE FLAG!" yelled Eva in frustration as she ran back to her team.

Izzy was confused when she saw Eva charging back towards her and jumped out of the way.

"Woah, that was close! And people say I'm crazy! Ha-ha!" Izzy said as she ran up to Chris and realized she didn't have her team's flag and had to go back also.

"Tyler, you are really starting to piss me off," Izzy muttered with a very serious face.

"Yikes, these teams have _really_ bad communication, ha-ha! Nobody remembered to bring their flag to the finish? Chris exclaimed as he laughed to the camera.

Eva returned to her team where she grabbed the flag from Justin and rushed back and still seemed to have plenty of energy.

"Damn it! This is so your fault, Justin! Why didn't you give Eva the flag? Now we're going to be last!" Heather exclaimed as she began to stomp the ground.

"OH no! The flag!" Tyler screamed as he ran to find Izzy. She then reached Tyler soon and yanked it out of his hands viciously as she gave him a threatening look before she chased back after Eva.

Duncan and Gwen made it to the dock when Gwen noticed she didn't have the flag either, but Duncan did.

"Finally!" said Chris as Duncan threw the Blue flag onto the lifeguard chair. "Blue team wins the challenge and reward! Congratulations!" Gwen shot Duncan a quick glance before she ran back. He knew she was devastated.

Courtney then ran up to the dock and was extremely confused to why Gwen and Duncan both looked so upset.

"Courtney, did you bring your flag?" asked Chris.

"Of course, I am always prepared," she responded confidently.

"Congratulations! Place your flag onto the lifeguard chair and your team wins second place and is safe."

"YES!" Courtney screamed as she threw her flag onto the tall chair. "Too bad Gwen isn't very bright, eh Duncan?" Courtney began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut it, Courtney. Gwen is very smart. I just distracted her, that's all." Duncan replied.

"Ugh! How can you like her, she's so gross! It's annoying that I still love you and you just-" Courtney froze in horror. She just revealed her secret to Duncan about her true feelings. She ran off crying.

Duncan stood in silence as Chris watched him confused.

"You alright, man?" asked Chris.

Eva then shoved Chris and Duncan aside and put her flag onto the lifeguard chair and cheered.

"Good job, Eva! The red team is safe, once again!"

Izzy then arrived and placed her flag on the chair and sat in it.

"Nice job, Izzy! The Green team is safe!" Chris declared.

Gwen then returned soon after.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but you're the last team to arrive. That means, the purple team will be battling it out at the elimination area, yet again!" Chris exclaimed.

(confessional)

_**Gwen**__: This is so disappointing. I really thought we were going to be able to win this one! I guess it's my fault though. Looks like I'll be eliminated tonight…_

_**Noah**__: Two losses back to back. Wow, pathetic, much? _

The Purple team soon joined Chris at the elimination area. They all looked depressed.

"Back again, eh?" Chris said as he began to chuckle.

"Let's just get this over with!" Leshawna demanded.

"Hey Chris!" Owen called out. Soon, the entire Green team was standing beside Chris.

"Why did you want us here?" asked Tyler confused.

"Are we judges!" asked Lindsay as she began to clap.

"Nope!" replied Chris. "You'll be competing!"

"What?" said Noah sceptically.

"It was brought to my attention that earlier today during the challenge, someone on the Green team cheated."

The purple team looked shocked while the green team looked even more shocked.

"Yep, your second clue said only the key holder could continue and nobody else. So… when Tyler ran to go give Izzy their key, he was actually _cheating_." Chris exclaimed.

"Aw man!" yelled Tyler as he lowered his head in shame.

"Does that mean we're safe then!" asked Gwen anxiously.

"Yes."

The purple team all cheered happily together then went to go hug their friends on the green team who looked devastated. Izzy looked like she was about to explode.

"So, green team, thanks to Tyler, you'll all be competing in tonight's elimination challenge. The loser will be eliminated from the game. Got it?" said Chris.

Owen and Lindsay were both upset. Izzy had her hands folded and looked extremely angry. Tyler still had his head down.

"This is all YOUR fault!" Izzy declared as she pointed at Tyler menacingly.

"He was only trying to help, you guys!" Lindsay said, trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Izzy, come on, it's not his fault," Owen added.

"Oh really, Owen! So then, is it my fault? IS IT? I should have seen it from the start, you never really cared about me! You just cared about stupid Tyl-!" Izzy screamed wildly.

"SHUSH!" Chris butted in. Owen looked shocked.

"Today's elimination challenge is called "Veggie Relay"_._ You will each start on one end where a large bowl filled with peas is stationed. You must transfer peas from the large bowl into your other team-mate's bowls on the other end. Once one person's bowl is filled, the game is over and that person will be leaving the island. So, choose your targets carefully. Now, get to your places!"

(confessional)

_**Izzy**__: Tyler is going down! Nobody makes Izzy lose and tries to steal Owen from me!_

Soon all four members of the Green team were ready, although Tyler was constantly looking over at Izzy who had a very determined face on and began cracking her knuckles.

"Ready, Set, Begin!" announced Chris as he stood aside.

All four began scooping peas and putting them into their mouths and made their way to the other end. Izzy spat her peas into Tyler's bowl, and then Tyler spat his into Izzy's. Lindsay spat hers into Izzy's too, but Owen stood between Tyler and Izzy's but couldn't decide.

Izzy and Tyler then returned and spat more peas into each other's bowls while Lindsay added hers into Izzy's again but wasn't as quick. Owen spat his peas out onto the floor since he couldn't stand the taste of vegetables any longer in his mouth.

"What are you standing around for? Help me eliminate that idiot Tyler, Owen! He's the one that lost for us!" screamed Izzy as she began to shove Owen back to the bowl of peas.

Owen began getting annoyed at Izzy's behaviour and started piling peas into his shirt like a pouch and ran to the other end.

"It's about time, Owen! That should be enough to get rid of him! Yes! Ha-ha!" yelled Izzy as she pointed at Tyler who just dropped to the floor and began to sob.

Owen looked back at Izzy angrily and screamed, "ENOUGH, IZZY!" Owen then poured all his peas into Izzy's bowl and it overflowed. He then ran off towards the cabin crying.

"That's the game! Izzy, you're outta here!" Chris announced.

Lindsay picked Tyler up and kissed him. "Don't worry baby, it's not your fault."

Izzy glared at Tyler menacingly as she marched onto the Boat of Losers.

"I don't deserve this! Tyler does! He ruined everything!" Izzy cried as she was tied down by Chef and sent off into the distance.

(confessional)

_**Owen**__: This whole night was just been a big crazy nightmare for me. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for days… _

(confessional)

_**Lindsay**__: Thank goodness Izzy's gone! She was so mean to my poor Tyler! I don't know what to do now, both Owen and Tyler are so sad..._

**What will tomorrow bring after such a dramatic conclusion? Will Lindsay be able to manage her crumbling team? What will Duncan do now that he knows how Courtney really feels? What is Eva's plan and will it work? Can the Blue and Purple teams' alliance survive? Will the Red and Yellow teams winning streak come to an end or will they just keep winning? Find out next time on Total Drama Island 2! **

-Thanks for reading!


	5. Scavenger Hunters

Confessional:

_**Lindsay:**__ What a horrible night, I barely slept at all… Owen has been so upset that Izzy was eliminated and Tyler isn't very happy either. I guess it's up to me to try and fix this._

"Owen, come on, cheer up! I bet the three of us will do great together!" said Lindsay cheerfully.

"I just can't believe she acted like that… she was so mean…but I miss her so much still. I've never been more confused in my life" replied Owen as he lay in the fetal position on his bed.

Lindsay shrugged and then walked over to Tyler who was putting on his headband for a morning jog.

"Hi baby, are you okay now?" asked Lindsay sincerely.

"Yeah, better at least. I just want to get over last night and all that drama, I hope Owen can too, I feel real bad for the guy" said Tyler sympathetically.

"You should go cheer him up then!"

Tyler then walked over to Owen and said "Hey buddy, I know what Izzy did last night was harsh and personally I was sad too, but we have to move on and think about the rest of the game, right?"

Owen turned over and tried to smile but was still unsure if he could move on.

"And also," Tyler added, "I think it's time to eat!"

Owen smiled and got up from his bed and gave Tyler a big hug. "Thanks man, you always know what to say… time to eat!"

Tyler caught his breath and followed Owen to the mess hall for breakfast.

All five teams had now trickled into the mess hall and ate their breakfast: cereal and toast. Of course the cereal was somewhat stale and the toast was burnt, so most of the campers decided to pass.

"Welcome teams!" Chris announced as he entered the room. "Today we've got a really fun challenge for you all!"

"What now?" Noah replied uncontently.

"Today's challenge is a scavenger hunt! Your team will have to search for 5 items, once you have all five you can return here. Last team back will be losing someone… tonight! Winning team gets an awesome reward."

"Okay, Duncan, our teams should work together again so that we all win," Gwen asked her boyfriend.

Duncan nodded but Noah was unsure if he wanted to work with the Blue team.

(Confessional)

_**Noah**__: The second challenge in a row where our team is working with the Blue team, why do we need their help? I have a feeling Gwen and Leshawna don't think I'm a very worthy teammate if they're begging them for help… -shrugs-_

All five teams stood outside the mess hall now. Chris had given each of them an envelope.

"Oh also, Blue team, your reward for winning the last challenge is that you only have to find 4/5 items on the list," Chris stated.

"Score!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Is everybody ready? Alright, get set, go!" yelled Chris as all teams began tearing open their envelopes.

"Hurry Trent, what does it say!" screamed Heather.

"Okay," Trent responded, "the first thing on the list is one of Chef's wigs_..."_

"Are you frickin' serious!" Heather complained.

"Oh my gosh… that's going to be tough to get without Chef catching us!" Trent added.

"Ugh move outta my way, I'll get it!" Eva muttered as she stormed off to Chef's trailer. The rest of her team were relieved not to have to do it.

"CHEF'S WIGS! Oh crap!" Bridgette exclaimed. "That'll be hard!"

"Yeah no doubt…" Gwen replied.

"Well, maybe we should all split up to find all the items quicker?" Noah added.

"Smart idea, man!" Geoff replied. Noah just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so Gwen and I will go get that while you guys find the rest." Duncan said.

Gwen and Duncan made their way to Chef's cabin where Eva, Tyler and Alejandro already were. Chef was nowhere in sight so all three teams were able to steal a wig easily.

"Jeez, he has a lot of these…" Duncan said as he laughed.

"Yeah, haha, a bit strange if you ask me," Gwen laughed.

(Confessional)

_**Duncan**__: Things with Gwen have been great ever since last season, I just can't believe what Courtney said yesterday. I'm so confused… like I love Gwen and all, but I can't stop thinking about Courtney today. I mean she is my ex… maybe it's because she isn't as annoying as she used to be… Whatever, I still don't like her… _

"Yes, Alejandro! You got one of Chef's wigs!" Katie cheered.

"Ok so next on the list is… a golden seashell." Courtney said confused. "What?"

"Hmm, there must be some on the beach?" Alejandro replied, as the yellow team ran towards the beach. Soon all five teams were now racing together to the beach as they all had one of Chef's fabulous wigs.

"Haha, how do I look as a brunette, Tyler?" Lindsay asked as she modelled the wig.

"Sexy!" Tyler responded as he was distracted he crashed into a fence.

"Ah man! Ow!" Tyler groaned.

"Ugh, I still don't see any gold seashells!" Courtney snapped. "Where the heck are they?"

"I found one!" Bridgette yelled from the water.

"Nice job, babe!" Geoff congratulated her.

All the other teams realized the seashells were in the water and began to dive in and search.

"Yes, we're in the lead now! What's next Duncan?" Bridgette asked.

"Hey guys, you're going to wait for us right?" Leshawna asked.

"Sorry guys, we can't, but good luck!" Bridgette replied as they ran off.

"They're going to be pissed at us, you know that.." Geoff added.

"Whatever, we're in the lead, we're not just going to lose it because they can't find one," Bridgette said.

"Alright guys, next we have to find… _a creature_!" Duncan exclaimed.

"That's way too hard, let's skip that one, right!" Geoff decided quickly, the others agreed.

"So, then the next item is… _an article of clothing from another camper that you rip up_" Bridgette said.

"That's definitely going to make some people mad!" Geoff said nervously.

"Yeah, that's probably the point" Duncan added. "Well, let's go then!"

Meanwhile, back at the beach, Tyler and Katie found a gold seashell and so the Green and Yellow teams were now searching for an animal.

"A creaturel! Ugh, that's impossible!" Courtney complained. "Well, then Gwen should count?"

"Ok guys we can do this, Sadie and Katie, go look for a chipmunk or something while Courtney and I will continue on this list" Alejandro demanded.

"Ok! Anything for you Alejandro" Katie swooned. Sadie looked annoyed by this.

"Okay Courtney, let's do the next one, article of clothing of another camper, oh that's easy!" Alejandro said.

"Oh no! I bet people are ruining my stuff!Hurry!" Courtney dashed over to her cabin.

The Blue team had gone into Heather's suitcase and tore up one of her shirts and laughed.

"This is the best one yet!" Bridgette giggled.

Leshawna and Eva had finally found the last two gold seashells in the water and were now out searching for their last three items.

"I can't believe they just left without us! I'm so pissed off!" Gwen yelled.

"Whatever, we don't need their help anyway." Noah replied.

"You know what, Noah's right, we can do this ourself!" Leshawna said confidently.

In a matter of seconds Gwen managed to catch a frog on the beach and we're now only two items left from finishing.

Owen was able to find a caterpillar and held it as they ran to their cabin and tore up one of Geoff's pink shirts.  
>"I never liked these shirts he always wears, haha!" Tyler laughed.<p>

Then Courtney got into Gwen's cabin and tore one of her tops and had an evil grin while doing so. Alejandro stood back as he was frightened at the sight.

"Take that you bitch! Hahah!" Courtney screamed.

Alejandro then noticed Katie and Sadie running back with a grasshopper. "Yay I found a bug!" Katie yelled.

(Confessional)

_**Sadie:**__ I was the one who found the grasshopper, not Katie. Ugh, I don't know what she sees in him anyway. Okay, he's hot and all, but… he's mean! I'm starting to see what all the other girls were saying about him from last season._

"Good job, Katie! Now the last thing we have to find is… _something that belongs to one of the three eliminated campers: DJ, Harold or Izzy" _Alejandro read.

All four yellow team members were confused.

Heather and the rest of the red team caught a duck and Trent held him while Heather ran into Courtney's cabin and ripped one of her shirts.

"This feels good" Heather laughed as she ran back out the cabin with the ripped shirt. "What next?

"Last thing is something that belonged to one of the eliminated campers…" Justin read.

"Got it! Go to the mess hall, now!" Eva shouted.

The Blue team had found one of Harold's socks that were under his old bunk and made it back to the mess hall first.

"Congratulations Blue Team! So, Geoff, Bridgette and Duncan, you three are safe and you will also be getting a reward next challenge!" Chris announced cheerfully.

"YES! Way to go team!" Geoff hugged Duncan and Bridgette and then they sat awaiting the other teams.

"I really hope Purple gets here soon! If they come in last, they're going to hate us," Bridgette said nervously. Duncan looked worried.

Leshawna and Gwen went to rip one of Heather's shirts and then Leshawna easily took out of her pocket a letter that Harold gave her. "We're done! Let's go to the finish!" She screamed.

The Purple team made it just after one other team…

"Congrats to the Green team!" Chris announced, "Owen, Lindsay and Tyler, you three are safe this week!" "Purple Team, you are also safe, good job!"

Bridgette, Duncan and Geoff were relieved to see the Purple team make it back not in last. "Great job guys!" Geoff called out. But the Purple team ignored them.

"We are so not in an alliance with them anymore, right guys?" Leshawna asked her team.

"No way! Over." Gwen replied.

"So, when were we in an alliance with them anyways?" Noah asked curiously.

"Umm, we kind of made an alliance with them without telling you Noah, I'm sorry! We just didn't want you knowing since you and Duncan aren't exactly tight" Leshawna said.

Noah was surprised that they didn't even care to let him know. He walked out of the mess hall angrily.

"Move it kid!" Eva stormed in as she pushed Noah aside and ran into the kitchen with the rest of her team following her.

"Here! It's one of DJ's spices!" Eva shouted.

"And there we have it! The Red team is safe yet again! But this time, just barely!" Chris declared.

The Red Team celebrated just as the Yellow team ran into the Mess Hall with their items.

"We're finished!" yelled Sadie happily.

"Sorry guys, you're the last team to finish so that means you lose. One of you will be going home on the Boat of Losers tonight! I'll see you later!" Chris announced.

"Son of a B****!" Courtney cussed and then stormed off back to her cabin.

"Ugh, that girl is so dramatic! Please, karma, get Courtney out tonight!" Gwen prayed.

"Tell me about it, gurl!" said Leshawna.

(Confessional)

_**Alejandro:**__ Well, I think we've made it pretty far without losing anyone! But I think it's about time we lose one of those two annoying chickita's, preferably the fat one. She doesn't seem to worship me like Katie does, which is a problem. _

_**Katie**__: This totally sucks! I don't want me, Sadie or Alejandro to go home tonight! So, I hope it's Courtney… she also complains all the time. I also don't like how much attention Alejandro gives her, after all, he has to fall in love with me!_

_**Sadie**__: I told Katie I hope Courtney gets eliminated tonight to make her happy….but I really hope its Alejandro. He is such a jerk to me and I know he is totally using my BFF! I just have to show her…but how?_

_**Courtney:**__ I can't believe we lost the challenge! Well, I don't really care who gets eliminated, as long as it's not me, and I can promise you it won't! _

_**Eva**__: I have some juicy news to let out, but I'll only do it when the time is right! *laughs hysterically*_

The Yellow team made their way towards the elimination area which now looked a lot bigger. It also newly created set of bleachers on one side.

"Welcome Yellow team to the Elimination Arena!" Chris announced excitedly, "Our newly renovated arena has now these large bleachers! Why did we create them you may ask? Well, because from now on, all other teams that were safe from the day's challenge will be able to watch the showdown live!"

All the other four teams quickly arrived to the arena and sat in the bleachers.

"Five bucks says Katie or Sadie loses," Tyler said to the rest.

"You're on!" Gwen replied. "I want Courtney outta here, tonight!"

"I'm going to go with Tyler on this one," Geoff replied. "Those two girls don't look like they've got much in them to beat Alejandro or Courtney, they're like wayyy competitive."

"I'll put my money against Alejandro!" Duncan said, "Remember he lost to Heather at the hurdles race back when we were in Greece?" Duncan laughed.

"Excuse me; you shouldn't be surprised I beat him, Duncan! I could beat out ANY guy here," Heather scoffed.

"Probably true…" Owen replied nervously.

"Now, onto the elimination challenge!" Chris spoke over the loud peanut gallery. "You four will have to complete a puzzle that will spell out a phrase. The last person to complete their puzzle will be out of the competition, and lose their chance of winning the grand prize! So, is everyone ready!"

Courtney, Katie, Sadie and Alejandro all stood behind a yellow line awaiting the start of the challenge. All of their lives in the game were on the line and they knew they didn't want to be eliminated now.

"Go!" yelled Chris as the four yellow team members raced to their table and revealed their puzzle pieces. The other teams sitting in the bleachers were screaming and cheering on the players in the challenge.

"Go Katie and Sadie, you can do it!" Bridgette screamed.

"Come on Alejandro, kick their asses!" Heather exclaimed.

"I knew she still liked him! Haha!" Lindsay whispered to Tyler as they laughed together.

The puzzle was made up of 15 pieces where they had to stick them together to form a large cube. Courtney and Sadie were making the most progress at the moment.

"I'm so confused!" Katie said as she tried fitting one piece in but it wasn't correct.

"This is a piece of cake! I am great at puzzles, it's a definite skill you need to be a C.I.T." Courtney ranted.

"Oh shut it, Courtney!" Gwen barked out. "Nobody cares!"

Courtney got distracted by this and began shouting and cussing at Gwen. Alejandro took this opportunity to look over at Courtney's puzzle and learn how to do it properly.

"Ah, yes! That's where that one goes!" Alejandro began to catch up and quickly began placing pieces in the right spots.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, you're almost there! Way to go!" Trent screamed.

Eva looked over to Heather and Justin and they huddled together and began to talk game.

"Wow Eva, good idea!" Justin said surprised. Heather too was shocked at Eva's great strategic plan and they ran towards the part of the bleachers towards Katie.

(Confessional)

_**Heather:**__ I'm still shocked actually; maybe Eva will be useful after all. But then again, if she gets too good, she'll definitely have to go. I mean, I'm not going to let her outsmart me, duh!_

"Courtney, stop arguing and get back to the challenge!" Duncan yelled.

"Why are you helping her?" Gwen said annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm just sick of hearing her diss you, that's all babe," Duncan replied. He then looked away and sighed in relief.

(Confessional)

_**Duncan:**__ Man, it's tough trying to keep Gwen happy while also trying to not get Courtney eliminated. Sure it would be nice to have her gone, I just, I don't know why, I don't think she deserves to be out so early._

Courtney quickly glanced back over and saw that she had lost her lead and was now trying to make a comeback. Alejandro had now passed Courtney but then was now stuck with only a few pieces left and didn't know where they fit.

"Katie, put that one in the right corner! Yes, right there, good!" Justin yelled. Justin and Heather were now helping Katie out so that their plan could work: eliminating a threat- Courtney or Alejandro.

"We have our first winner!" Chris announced as he grabbed her hand, "Sadie, you have completed your puzzle first correctly. You are safe!"

"Yippee! I won!" Sadie cheered. "Come on, Katie! You can do it!"

"Katie, look at Sadie's puzzle!" Heather yelled louder than anyone.

Katie was really benefiting from working with Justin and Heather and then looked over at Sadie's completed cube puzzle and worked even quicker now.

"It's now a three-way tie for second, it looks like anyone can be eliminated tonight! But who will it be!" Chris said dramatically.

"Come on Alejandro! You're the man! Do it!" Tyler cheered for his buddy.

(Confessional)

_**Courtney:**__ Ugh, these people stink! Nobody was cheering for me! Yet, I still was able to do it, because I'm strong and independent. I didn't become Student Council President, Valedictorian and Leader of the Debating Club with help from others! No. I did it on my own!_

"We have another winner! Courtney is safe!" Chris announced.

"YES! I win!" Courtney exclaimed as she danced around crazily.

Duncan began to smile as he saw Courtney go wild and look happy but then saw Gwen look annoyed beside him and snapped out of it.

"Hey Alejandro!" Eva yelled. "Looks like your plan may not work after all, eh!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Alejandro replied.

"That if your team were to lose you wouldn't care since you could get rid of Katie and Sadie!" Eva answered back.

Everyone looked shocked.

"I knew you never liked me! You know what, I think you're an asshole! There, I said it!" Sadie screamed.

Everyone in the peanut gallery cheered and screamed.

Katie however was not paying attention to the drama around her and inserted her last piece correctly and yelled to Chris, "The phrase says " I am safe tonight!''

"That's correct! Which means, Katie wins!" Chris declared enthusiastically.

Katie then ran over to Alejandro and gave him the middle finger.

"Take that you jerk! And P.S., you're so NOT the hottest guy on the island, you narcissist!

Justin was shocked at this and gave him the finger too.

"I'm the original hot guy, got it!" Justin argued.

Everyone laughed at this and Eva went to hug Justin, "Yes you are!"

Heather was taken aback by Eva being cute.

"Sorry Alejandro, but looks like you're out!" Chris said. Alejandro walked over to the Boat of Losers where some of the campers went over to say bye.

"Nice try man!" Tyler said.

"Sucks to lose you… only because you're smart, anyway, I think it's about time I become a captain. Bye!" Courtney said happily.

Then there was only Alejandro and Heather left on the dock.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to show you how much I cared about you, I was just so busy trying to win again.." Alejandro muttered.

"It's okay, I was too. Anyway, I'll um, miss you..." Heather replied sadly.

"I will too…babe," Alejandro said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Alejandro then got on the Boat of Losers and left Total Drama Island 2.

Heather walked back to her cabin. A tear fell down her cheek. She was disappointed in letting him down.

**Now that the Yellow Team's captain is gone, who will be their new captain? Will Heather's feelings get in the way of her gameplay? Will Eva have a new brilliant strategy? Will the Blue and Purple Teams alliance hold strong or crumble in the dust? Does Duncan still have feelings for Courtney and if so, how will he handle them? And… Who will be the next camper sent off the island! Find out next time on… TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND 2!**

-Thanks for reading!


	6. We Like to Party

Heather hardly slept all night. She couldn't believe he was already gone, it was bitter sweet. She got rid of a great competitor but yet… something strange kept her from being glad he was gone. It's like she was starting to have feelings for the boy… but enough of that, she knew she had to focus in order to win the show which at the end of the day was most important… isn't it?

Heather got out of bed and made her way to a dresser and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded up in one of her pants' pockets. On the slightly wrinkled paper was a poem Alejandro had written her days before they returned to camp. She pulled the paper to her chest and sighed. "Don't worry; I won't let you down".

As Heather left the cabin to go to the washroom, someone else woke up. They quickly opened Heather's dresser drawer and snatched the paper and hid it in their back pocket, snickering.

In the yellow cabin, Courtney was already awake and dressed and had woken up the others.

"Listen up girls, since Alejandro was our team captain, and is now gone, I think we should decide on a new captain," Courtney said. "I would like to take over as captain; after all, I do have plenty of leadership qualities and was in fact a very successful C.I.T!"

"Fine, you can be the captain, just as long as you let me sleep!" Katie muttered as she rolled over in her bed.

"Great!" Courtney exclaimed. "What about you, Sadie?"

"Um, sure, why not… but you got to be nicer than Alejandro was, promise?" Sadie asked.

"Of course, I'm always nice! I'm like totally the nicest person I know!" Courtney stated while looking around for support.

Katie got up out of bed, clearly annoyed that Courtney wouldn't stop talking and left the cabin.

"Finally, I'm a captain now! Time to make Duncan and Gwen go down!" Courtney cheered by herself.

The siren went off and Chris came on the speaker: _All teams meet at the mess hall in fifteen!_

"Why does he always have to use that thing… ugh!" Noah muttered as he got up.

All five teams made their way to the mess hall and had a quick breakfast before being today's challenge.

"Welcome campers!" Chris said, "Lookin' good red team, haven't lost anyone yet!"

"I'm not surprised Chris, after all, I am the captain," Heather smirked.

"We're going to destroy you all!" Eva roared.

"Okayyyyy… calm down She-Hulk! " Chris said wearily. "It's time to announce today's challenge! Is everyone up for…..A PARTY!"

All of a sudden everyone was up, cheering, screaming and high-fiving each other.

"Wait guys, it's Chris we're talking about, there must be some catch.." Gwen said nervously.

"Woohoo! Party-time!" Geoff screamed.

"Wow, I've never seen Geoff so happy before!" Bridgette said to Duncan.

"The kid loves partying, what can I say? He must have like rum in his blood or somethin'" Duncan said laughing with Bridgette.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention…" Chris added, "this party is… a kid's party!" Chris and Chef began to laugh.

Everyone then began to groan and sulk. Geoff still kept a smile on, though. "A party is a party! Woohoo!"

Everyone made their way to a large field where there was a large circular object that was covered up.

"So, for the first challenge, you guys are going diving in there!" Chris uncovered the sheet to reveal a huge pie! "Inside this ginormous pie are tickets! You need a ticket to advance to the next party game! If your team fails, you lose and can't advance. Simple as pie," Chris chuckled. "There are only 3 tickets in the pie, and it's a free-for-all, no rules! And….GO!"

All of a sudden, everyone jumped into the large pie. There were several strategies being used, Heather was diving to the bottom searching for the tickets while Owen was eating the pie. Duncan was shoving everyone out of his way while Courtney chucked a huge portion of pie at Gwen's face.

"Haha! I love this challenge!" Courtney exclaimed hysterically.

"Oh yeah!?" said Duncan as he grinned and dumped a whole pile of pie on top of Courtney's head. She then jumped onto Duncan and they began to wrestle.

"What's going on here!? This is a challenge, why are you having fun!" Chris groaned at the teens. Sadie and Katie were having a blast and Noah and Lindsay were enjoying the task as well.

"Mhm, this pie is really rejuvenating my pores!" Justin said as he lay in a corner.

The only people actually looking for the tickets were Heather, Trent, Tyler, Bridgette, Eva and Leshawna.

"Yes, I found one!" Bridgette exclaimed, then as she said this everyone else attacked her to steal the ticket.

"Uh, Chris!" Geoff yelled, "they're not allowed to do that right! Bridgette totally found it first!"

"It's a free-for-all, Geoff, there are NO rules!" Chris laughed as he watched as everyone in the piebegan scrambling around and jumping on top of each other.

Duncan then got the ticket back from Eva who had snatched it away from Bridgette, and got out of the pie. "Yes, we win, baby!"

"Congrats Blue Team, you're advancing to the next round! But, who will join them?" Bridgette and Geoff then exited the pie pit as they were also safe.

Next to find a ticket was Noah who has quickly exited the giant pie without notice. "That means purple team is also moving on, one team to go! Look alive, people!" Chris cheered.

Everyone in the pie was now exhausted and was covered in pie from head to toe.

"I can't find the last ticket anywhere!" Tyler exclaimed.

Courtney then noticed a ticket stuck in Heather's ponytail and snatched it.

"Ow! What the heck!" Heather gasped.

"And, there we have it! The yellow team is moving on as well!" Chris announced. "Everybody, to the beach for the final round!"

"Nice job, Courtney!" Sadie said.

"I told you I would be a good captain!" Courtney bragged. Katie just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Confessional:

_**Katie**__: Courtney is like, SO annoying! Does she really think she's that awesome? Cuz she's not! I swear, she better get off this island soon, I cannot tolerate her bossiness. And what's with Sadie being so nice to her? Sadie is my BFF…isn't she?_

_**Courtney**__: Of course, I had to carry my pathetic team to the final round. There was no question who would replace Alejandro as captain: me! It is kind of nice though to have Sadie around, since she's actually tolerable. Katie however, is not even talking to me. It's weird. She must be jealous of me._

_**Heather**__: Just great, now we might be in danger this time! I can't believe I was diving around, getting pie in places they should not be… and it was in my hair?! My luck I swear.._

_**Noah:**__ This must have been the only challenge I can say I enjoyed, it was just so… unique? Anyway, glad we advanced. Who knows, maybe this season will be mine?_

_**Owen**__: Mhmmmmm….. pie!_

All five teams got cleaned up and then met back at the beach for the second part of the day's challenge.

"Alright guys, can I have the winning teams stand over by the starting line and the losing teams will stand here on the sidelines," said Chris.

"What! Why!?" Trent was confused.

"Because… they winning team of this final game will be choosing which of you two teams will be headed to the elimination arena.

The Blue, Purple and Yellow teams cheered as they stood side-by-side along the beach. There were three obstacles in there way before reaching the finish line; first was a limbo station, next was a ring toss booth, and lastly was a costume trunk in which one of the team members was to dress up as a clown.

"This is a disaster, guys, none of those teams will keep us in the game! We're the strongest team here!" Heather scoffed.

"Don't worry Heather, I'm sure if the yellow team wins I can charm the ladies to save us," said Justin as he gave Heather a flirtatious look.

"Well then I guess that's our only hope" Heather added.

"Nah, if Gwen's team wins, they definitely won't put is in! Gwen would never do that to me!" Trent said confidently.

"Get ready, get set-, oh wait, wait, I forgot to mention something," Chris said, "Blue team, your reward for winning the last challenge!"

"Oh right! What is it, Chris?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"You guys can either stay and compete in this task and we'll send you some pizza to your cabin later.."

"Awesome! Yes!" Geoff replied.

"….Or… you can leave the challenge right now for massages, cocktails and 30 minutes in my hot tub!"

Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette raced back to the mess hall to get pampered.

"What! But I want a massage and a cocktail!" Leshawna whined.

"Anyways, back to the challenge, get ready, get set, go, go go!" Chris yelled as the two teams dashed through the sand.

Courtney and Gwen were the first to arrive to the first station. They had to limbo under the bamboo shaft to continue. Both of them easily got through.

Leshawna and Sadie had more trouble with the limbo station, and took a few tries to make it.

"I never liked limbo as a child!" Sadie groaned.

"Me too, girl! I am not that flexible!" said Leshawna as she saw Katie get really low.

Confessional:

_**Katie**__: I was the Limbo Champion at my high school four years in a row! It's definitely in my genes; my mom was an acrobat for Cirque du Soleil!_

Courtney and Katie then reached the ring toss station. Followed by Gwen and Noah beside them.

Katie and Courtney began arguing over the angles of throwing the rings and were both missing completely.

"I got this, it's easy," Noah insisted as he landed his ring on his first shot.

"Way to go, Noah!" said Gwen, clearly impressed.

"It's one of the few "athletic" activities I excel in", he added as he began to smile.

The purple team then took the lead and made their way to the last station where they had to dress up as a clown using the costume in the trunks provided.

"Okay fine, I'll be the clown," Gwen said. Leshawna soon caught up to them and they began dressing Gwen.

Courtney eventually shoved Katie aside and scored a ring and they all ran to the final station to catch up.

"Katie! Courtney! Stop fighting, we have to work together," Sadie said cheerfully. Sadie opened up the trunk and started dressing herself as a clown when Katie and Courtney began very quickly putting on Sadie's outfit, wig and makeup. 

"Hurry, they're almost done, faster!" Courtney screamed as she stuck on the large shoes on Sadie's feet and they rushed to the finish seconds before the purple team.

"YES! We did it!" Katie squealed.

"Aw, no! We had that in the bag…" Leshawna sulked.

"Uh-oh… Sadie, did you forget your red nose?" Chris laughed. "Looks like the yellow team's clown isn't finished, which means… the purple team wins the challenge!"

Heather growled from the sidelines as Trent cheered.

"I'll let Gwen, the clown, have the honours, "Chris announced, "Who will it be, Gwen? Which team would you like to see lose someone tonight?"

"Hmm…It's easy, the red team!" Gwen said.

Trent's jaw dropped. Heather kicked the sand in frustration and Justin looked unphased.

"Looks like I'll be seeing the red team tonight at the elimination arena!" Chris said excitedly.

Confessional:

_**Heather**__: I'm not surprised, obviously Gwen would choose me. Anyways, I'm a veteran at these things and I will not let anyone else beat me._

_**Eva**__: Bring it on!_

_**Justin**__: Time for my first victim to go! *evil chuckle*_

_**Trent**__: WHAT! Gwen chose us! Why would she do that?! I thought we were really close… I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore but I really thought we were good friends at the very least… _

_**Gwen**__: I mean obviously I was going to pick the red team, since Heather and Justin are on it… but I feel bad for Trent. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way…_

The Red team arrived at the elimination arena and stood facing the bleachers as the rest of the teams gathered in the seats awaiting the next challenge to see who would be leaving the game.

"Welcome losers, that's you Red Team," Chris laughed, "tonight we're going to be doing the classic voting that you all know and love!"

Many groans and boos were heard in the peanut gallery.

"One by one you'll stand in front of your team, the other teams, and everyone watching back home, who you'd like to be kicked off your team! If there's a tie, we'll deal with that when it comes. Good luck! And, we'll start with you, Eva."

Eva walked into the center of the arena and contemplated her decision. "I choose to eliminate Heather because she's been a conniving witch so therefore I can't trust her. Also, If anyone votes for me I will make your life a living hell! Got that!" Eva then walked back to her seat and it was very quiet.

"Trent, you're next!" Chris announced. Trent made his way to the center and stood nervously.

"Uh, well, I guess I'll have to vote for… Justin. I just don't get a great vibe from you ever since we began the game. Sorry bro." Trent walked back and sighed heavily as he sat down.

"Justin, you're up!" Chris said. Justin walked over to the arena's center and held out a piece of paper in his hand. "First I'd like to say what an honour it is to be back here in Camp Wawanakwa with all of you, many of you I barely know and vice-versa. BUT, someone you all know… is Heather. Or do you?!" Justin began to grin really wide.

"What the hell?" Heather said confused, until she noticed the piece of paper he was holding.

"Oh, Heather, is there something you're not telling us? I'm sure everyone here would like to know," Justin continued.

"Justin, no! Don't read it, please!" Heather began to scream, on the verge of tears.

Justin then stopped and put the paper away in his pocket. "Very well, I won't read it as long as you promise to vote exactly who I vote for", Justin replied.

"Fine!" Heather said as she began to cry. Everyone around her didn't know what to do.

"What is going on here…!" Gwen asked very confused.

Chris then ordered Justin to vote already.

"Heather and I, vote to eliminate….. Trent." Justin gave a devilish smile to Trent. Everyone gasped.

"Im … sorry Trent!" Heather muffled as she ran back to her cabin still sobbing.

Trent was in shock. He didn't understand what he had done to Justin to make him want him eliminated so badly.

"Trent, time to go! You're out," Chris announced. "The rest of you, back to your cabins."

"Justin, what's the deal? What did I ever do to you? Trent asked as he gathered his bags.

"You really don't have a clue, do you?" Justin smirked. "When the Drama Brothers first became a hit I was the hottest guy in our group, all the girls would line up just to look at me. Then after you started making your own songs on your own and everyone just looooved your voice! Everything about you was just amazing apparently, which made me lose all of my fans. I wasn't important anymore!"

"Wow Justin, I really had no idea you were that affected by my success," Trent replied.

"Oh don't worry about me, kid! Once I win this stupid show, I'm going to be famous again and everyone will forget about you and come back to sexy ol' me!" Justin smirked and then pushed Trent onto the Boat of Losers. "Have a nice trip, you jerk," Justin laughed as he made his way back to the cabins.

"Wowww, crazy-ness, I'm telling you, folks!" Chris chuckled. "Now that Trent is gone, all teams are now on an even-level with 3 players each. Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on _Total Drama Island 2!_"

**Who will win the next challenge? What reward is in store for the purple team? How will the dysfunctional Red team survive? Will Katie and Courtney continue to argue? Will the Blue team continue to dominate? Find out next episode of Total Drama Island 2!**

Thanks for reading! (:


	7. Secrets are Best Unkept

It was now morning and most of the campers were still asleep, well most. Heather had barely slept for the second night in a row and was feeling all sorts of emotions: upset that her boyfriend was gone and unable to console her, angry at Justin for manipulating her into voting out Trent and afraid that he would tell everyone what was written in the letter. She lay in bed thinking of her next move when someone began to call for her.

"Heather, are you awake?" Justin called quietly.

She sat up and glared at the tanned boy and replied, "What do you want you!"

"Heather, I hope you're not mad at me for what I did last night?" Justin asked softly.

"Uh, mad? I'm furious at you! How dare you steal my letter and blackmail me into voting off Trent!?"

"Well I guess it sounds bad when you put it that way," Justin mumbled, "I only did it so I could guarantee that that Trent was out of here, honest!"

Heather stared at Justin for a few seconds before continuing. "You could've asked, you know? What you did was humiliating."

"I know I'm really sorry I had to do that, but I had a gut feeling you and Trent would have voted me out if I hadn't done what I did. Besides, now you and I can work together!" Justin exclaimed.

"You want to work with me? I thought you'd want to work with Eva or something," Heather asked suspiciously.

"Eva? No, no way. She's not cunning like you are, and besides, I can't team up with someone who looks like her? I have standards when it comes to allies," Justin added in a harsh tone.

"Hmm…I'll agree, as long as you never publicly humiliate me again, and second, give me back my letter! NOW!" Heather demanded.

"Sshh! We don't want to wake Eva up!" Justin hushed as he reached into his pajama pocket and handed her back the letter.

Heather took the paper and stuck it in her bra, "There we go, now no one else is getting their hands on this."

"I can't believe what Alejandro did to you though," Justin said nervously, "If I were you I would never get back with him."

"Well, it's none of your business! And also, do not tell anyone what you saw in my letter! Got it?!" Heather threatened aggressively.

"I promise! But wow," Justin continued, "with Courtney of all people!"

"Zip it!" Heather yelled.

The camera zoomed over to Eva who was facing the away from the other two, she had actually been awake the entire time. She began to grin from cheek to cheek. Eva thought to herself, "Time to figure out my next big move!"

Over at the blue cabin Geoff and Duncan were both awake and were talking sports while Bridgette was still asleep.

"That pie-wrestling match you and Courtney had at yesterday's challenge was totally off the hook, man!" Geoff laughed.

"That chick is nuts I'm tellin' you, my legs have got serious bruises," Duncan replied.

"So, did Gwen say anything about it?" Geoff asked.

"About my bruises? No, why?" Duncan asked confused.

"No no, I mean about you and Courtney wrestling… it looked like you were having a good time. And you know how girls can be pretty jealous… get what I'm sayin'?"Geoff said nervously.

"Nah, Gwen's not like that, she wouldn't care. And plus, I can't stand Courtney, there will never be feelings there between us again! Trust me, dude" Duncan clarified.

"Uh-huh, I gotta say man, I don't believe you, I think you still like Courtney," Geoff laughed a little.

"What! NO way! Why would you think that?" Duncan hesitated, "Okay fine, I gotta tell you something, but you got to keep it a secret!"

"Sure, dude."

"The other day, I think Courtney accidentally told me she was still in love with me," Duncan said very quietly, "I can't believe it, what do I do?" Duncan asked.

"Oh wow, looks like you got two babes into you again, haha!"Geoff responded. "But anyway, if you're in love with Gwen, why are you even stressed about what Courtney feels?"

"Uh, I'm not? I'm just sayin' what she told me…" Duncan replied as he was cut off.

"Alright, man, think what you want, but you and I both know the truth," Geoff chuckled.

Duncan groaned and left the cabin in a huff.

Soon all of the remaining teens made their way to the mess hall for breakfast at 8am, had breakfast and waited for Chris to show up. After an hour and a half of waiting, he still wasn't there.

"Where the heck is he?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe he's fixing his hair?" Lindsay replied, "It can take me ages to get my hair the way I want it," as she began to run her fingers through her long blonder hair. 

"You do have really nice hair, babe" Tyler replied as he and Lindsay started to make out.

"Ouuu, hot stuff goin' on over here!" Owen exclaimed as he began to watch. 

Leshawna and Gwen started to laugh at the sight.

"That kid is just so strange, I'm tellin' you!" Leshawna chuckled.

"Ya think?!" Gwen muttered, "we need to find him a girlfriend or something now that Izzy's gone."

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Noah said as he butted in their conversation.

"Why not?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, how about one of those two!" Leshawna said as she pointed to the Sadie and Katie.

"Oh good pick, Leshawna, they're pretty odd also, so I'm sure one of them would hit it off with Owen?" Gwen asked as she and Leshawna high-fived.

"You guys just don't get it!" Noah blurted out. "He's not into girls!"

Everyone was quiet now and was staring at the purple team's table. Leshawna and Gwen had blank expressions on their faces and seemed quite shocked. 

All of a sudden Chris walked into the mess hall and all the teens took their attention off of Noah and onto the host who seemed very excited.

"Hello campers! I hope you all had time to eat and chat amongst yourselves," Chris began, "today's challenge is sure to spice things up in camp! I personally can't wait! There should be plenty of fireworks!"

"Oh sweet! I love fireworks!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Ou, me too! It's so romantic," Lindsay replied as she and Tyler were about to kiss.

"NOT THOSE FIREWORKS!" Chris yelled as he interrupted their kiss.

"I mean, juicy gossip, betrayals, who likes who, who's hot and who's not!" Chris cheered as everyone in the room quickly became silent.

"But, I don't gossiping!" Bridgette said softly.

"That's just too bad then, maybe you should learn from Heather or Courtney, I think they can help you out there!" Chris said hoping to start an argument.

"Uh! I do not talk behind people's backs; if I have a problem with someone I say it to their face!" Courtney said unconvincingly.

"Right…" Gwen muttered.

"Everyone meet by the beach where today's challenge will take place. Oh, and one more thing! Purple team, take this note!"

Gwen took the piece of paper that Chris had handed her and read: "Do not open until told".

"O-kay? What is this for?" Gwen asked curiously.

"That, is an advantage is today's challenge, use it wisely!" Chris replied mysteriously.

"Meet at the beach in 10!"

All teams eventually met up at the beach nervously as Chris and Chef arrived with what looked like a large wheel. As they got closer they noticed that all 15 of their faces where on the wheel and one that said "Player's Choice".

"Welcome teams to your next challenge! Get ready to get your egos bruised or maybe, your reputation!" Chris and Chef began snickering.

"One by one you'll spin the wheel and whoever it lands on will be the person you must either share gossip about, tell a secret about them or you can pass. If you pass you won't win any points though, it also makes you seriously LAME! Oh and Chef will be the judge for today, if Chef thinks your gossip is the juiciest he'll give your team 10 points. Everyone understand?" Chris asked.

"We have got to win this one, girls!" said Courtney to her team.

"Uh Chris?" Katie asked, "Are we allowed to say mean things about someone that's on our own team?" Katie then glared at Courtney. She shot daggers right back at Katie.

"Well, I guess? But you won't get any points?" Chris said confused.

"Great!" Katie then sat back on the sand with a large grin.

"Katie, please don't say stuff about Courtney, she's on our team, we'll lose!" Sadie said nervously.

"I don't care, I hate her! If we lose, maybe she'll be kicked out! Wouldn't that be great, Sadie?" Katie said threatening her BFF.

"Uhm, I dunno," Sadie replied, "We should try and get the other teams to lose people first though…"

"BUT I want Courtney gone now!" Katie demanded.

"Girls! Stop talking and pay attention! The game's starting now!" Courtney hissed.

"See? She's a total brat!" Katie pointed out to Sadie.

"Alright guys, time to start! How about the Purple team, since you won last time, you're up first," Chris said.

Leshawna got up and spun the wheel hoping for it to land on Heather. It landed on….Tyler.

"Uhh, well, I know that last Halloween, Lindsay told me she made him dress up as a ballerina so they could match.

Everyone started laughing, even Chris, Chef and all the camera crew.

"Aww but you were the hottest ballerina I ever saw!" Lindsay said as she tried to cheer Tyler up.

"I'll give that a 9! That's hilarious!" Chef said. "Alright, next is the yellow team!"

Katie then ran up to the wheel and spun it, it then landed on Geoff.

"Okay everyone get this, when Courtney goes to sleep she has this really small picture of Duncan in her wallet that she takes out, kisses it and then keeps it under her pillow all night!" Katie and the rest of the campers began laughing again, except for a few…

"You little bitch!" Courtney then ran at Katie and slapped her and then they began fighting until Chef had to intervene and put them on opposite sides of the beach.

Gwen and Duncan sat silently with blank faces the entire time.

"Okayyy, well, the yellow team doesn't get any points for that since well, Geoff wasn't even mentioned and Courtney is on the yellow team. Still, very funny! Ha-ha!" Chris exclaimed, "Next up is…. Green!"

Tyler walked up to the wheel and it landed on… Lindsay. He then spun again and it was…. Noah.

"Actually I have a story from one of my friends who goes to Noah's school, he told me that one time Noah got shoved in one of the school lockers and was stuck in there until the next day!" Tyler said as he began to laugh. Only a few people laughed at this while others felt bad.

Noah pulled his hood over his head and sulked.

"Don't worry, Noah, I'm not very popular at my school either, it'll get better" Gwen said.

"I say, that's 6 points!" Chef announced.

Then it was Bridgette's turn, she landed on Lindsay and told everyone that back in the first season Lindsay would flirt with all the guys to try and get them to give her their snacks. Tyler got a bit jealous at this. Chef gave her 5 points. Heather was next and landed on Sadie, and said that one time when she was having this house party, Sadie came and heather had to kick her out because she was too ugly to enter her house.

Most people glared at Heather instead of laughed, although Duncan and Courtney found it funny.

Sadie began to cry though. "You invited Katie but not me!" Sadie sniffled.

"Well, that's what happens when your best friend is way more attractive than you," Heather replied.

Chef gave Heather also 5 points.

"Next up is Gwen for the Purple team." Gwen spun the wheel and it landed on Justin.

"Hmm. I got it! I bet you all think that Justin is perfect, right?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Katie replied. Leshawna, Courtney, Sadie, Lindsay, Owen and Chef nodded.

"Well, on the second season, I accidentally walked in on Justin getting changed in the bathroom, and-"

"Oh my gosh, lucky!" Lindsay excitedly yelled. "Uh I mean, what," she stopped as Tyler looked at her glaring.

"Well," Gwen continued, "on his butt, he had this hugeeee really creepy…. mole!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" Justin screamed as he ran back to the cabin.

Everyone was either screaming in shock or laughing hysterically.

"That was definitely a 10!" Chef said enthusiastically. "Next, is the yellow team, Courtney!"

Courtney stood at the wheel praying for Gwen or Duncan, it landed on… player's choice!

"YES! I pick, Gwen!" Courtney chanted. Gwen sighed.

"Gwen is soooo ugly! She doesn't wash her hair every day! Also, she smells like goth perfume! She also looks like a homeless person! And of course she's a lying, backstabbing, disgusting boyfriend stealer!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oohh-kayyyyy!" Chris said frightened. "Chef?"

"That was a lot of anger… I say 8 points!"

"Next is the green team! Your turn, Lindsay!" Chris added.

"I can't say anything bad about anyone! Well, except Heather…" Lindsay laughed.

She spun the wheel and it landed right after Heather… onto… Leshawna.

"But.. I love Leshawna; I can't say anything bad about her?" Lindsay contemplated.

"If you want to win the game you're going to have to do it!" Chris said encouragingly.

"It's okay Lindsay, you don't need to be mean," Owen replied.

"Owen's right, I won't do it! Leshawna's my friend," Lindsay said proudly.

"Alright, 0 points for you then.

"Purple team, you're allowed to open up you're note now!" Chris added.

Leshawna unfolded the note and read: _You may deduct the points of the person who you felt gave the most humiliating insult throughout the challenge._

The purple team huddled together and decided on one.

"Although Heather's and Courtney's were really bitchy and rude, I would have to say the worst one was Tyler's about poor Noah," Leshawna said.

"Alright then, looks like the green team loses those points," Chris said.

"Aw man!" Tyler said. "Noah, I hope you're not mad at me, it's just a game."

"It's fine, Tyler, whatever," Noah muttered.

Next is the blue team! Duncan, you're up!" Chris announced.

Duncan spun the wheel and it landed on Owen.

"Owen, that guy is so gay, I'm telling you. I caught him checking Justin out a bazillion times first season! And last season on the plane, I swear he and Noah were probably hooking up! You're a great guy Big-O, but you gotta admit you're not into girls, I mean, we all heard Noah spill the beans this morning," Duncan stopped and everyone stared at Owen, some more shocked than others.

"You know what Duncan, you're an asshole! What makes you think you have the right to say that in front of everyone! I know I made a mistake by saying it before but at least Owen and I are good friends, you just used him to get far last season!" Noah screamed. "Also, we never hooked up, we're just friends, and yeah, if you all just have to know, we are gay, he AND I!"

Everyone was very quiet now and Duncan just sat down and looked embarrassed.

"Well then, that certainly revealed a lot!" Chris exclaimed. "Chef?"

"Zero points! That just ain't cool, punk kid!" Chef stood staring at Duncan shaking his head.

"Uh, whatever, it's just a dumb game anyway..." Duncan murmured.

Owen just got up and walked back to his cabin, sulking. Noah ran after him.

Okay, let's wrap this up! Eva, you're up for the red team!"

Eva spun the wheel and landed on Duncan.

"Perfect! Let's make fun of the jerk!" Eva laughed.

"Ha-ha! Make him cry, Eva!" Courtney screamed.

Gwen whispered into Duncan's ear quickly, "You kind of deserve this, sorry…"

"While you two idiots kept falling for this kid I always saw what was really going on! I'm talking about you, Gwen, and you, Courtney! Yes, you both thought you were the only girl he wanted, but I know things most of you don't. Duncan was with Courtney first season but always had feelings for Gwen too, he tried convincing Gwen numerous times that Trent wasn't good for her but she just pushed it aside. I know this because Trent told me! Oh also, season two, Duncan started to get Gwen over on his side until Gwen got eliminated, and then Courtney came back! He had to pretend he was glad to have her back but he really wasn't, he want Gwen. Then after the season ended and Courtney and Duncan broke up, Duncan sent Gwen numerous text messages flirting with her and sending her dirty pics! I know this because I hacked her phone! Then last season when Duncan returned he cheated on Courtney, used Gwen and has ever since been between both of you girls. He is a womanizer! Oh and also, Gwen, today I saw him sneaking into the yellow cabin and took something!"

"WHAT!" Courtney yelled.

Duncan was frozen. He was in utter shock. Gwen got up, crying, and ran back to the cabins.

"Okay Eva… thanks for… Alll of that… I'm sure we're all never going to mess with you," Chris said quietly.

"Eva gets 10 points! That was juicier than my prime ribs!" Chef exclaimed.

"Well, that wraps up today's challenge! Looks like the winning team with….19 points is… the Purple team, once again! Congratulations!" Chris announced.

Only Leshawna and Noah were on the beach and began to cheer.

"And unfortunately, in last place, was the green team with 0 points. How pathetic," Chris said.

"Aww, darn!" Lindsay said.

"I'll be seeing you guys at the elimination challenge tonight! Good luck!"

Confessional:

_**Tyler**__: Man, it sucks losing again. After tonight, there's only going to be two of us left! Not cool._

_**Lindsay**__: What a bummer. It's kind of my fault since I didn't want to make fun of Leshawna. I think Duncan should be leaving, he was like SO mean today, poor Owen._

_**Owen**__: I had a nice time this season and I know it's my time to go. I just don't feel happy being here anymore. I don't hate Duncan for what he said, it's just, I should go back home and figure things out myself. Also, I'm really craving my mom's casserole…mmm._

_**Duncan**__: I feel like a total tool. I know I've been kind of unfair to Gwen and Courtney. It's just, I don't know who I like anymore. Eva really got me good, it sucks. _

_**Gwen**__: UHM, how did Eva get ahold of my phone? Oh gosh, I feel horrible right now. Like, really worthless. I can't believe all those things she said. I thought I knew Duncan! I guess I was wrong. *crying*_

_**Courtney**__: I've been waiting for this day forever it seems, and now that it's here, I feel sad. I don't get it, I should be elated! But, I'm not. What did Duncan take from my room? Ugh, he's going to get it! Oh, and Katie too! She's such a B****!_

_**Justin**__: Gwen will pay! Mark my words! Her time will come!_

_**Heather**__: Wow, are these people ever sane? It's like I'm trapped in a cage filled with crazies!_

_**Bridgette**__: Are Geoff and I the only couple here not fighting? Yikes._

_**Eva**__: That worked better than I thought; now another one of my strongest adversaries is hated by all. This season is going to be mine!_

The green team made their way down to the elimination arena which was completely empty.

"Welcome! It looks like there won't be a challenge tonight due to one of you wanting to quit. Sorry Owen, I guess you're leaving the game! Time to board the boat of losers and say goodbye to Total Drama! Lindsay and Tyler looked shocked. They both hugged Owen and wished him the best of luck.

"Goodbye you guys, you rock! Win this whole thing!" Owen cheered. He then got on the Boat of Losers and left.

Confessional:

_**Noah**__: I told him to stay but he was tired of it all and wanted to go home. I feel really bad, especially since I, more than anyone here, knows what he's going through. _

"That's all folks, come back next time to see what crazy events happen and to see who is the next sorry camper sent out of the game on Total Drama Island 2!"

**Who will be eliminated next? Can Lindsay and Tyler survive on their own? What will happen to the love triangle of Duncan-Gwen-Courtney? Will Justin get revenge on Gwen? Will Eva continue to surprise us all? Find out next time on Total Drama Island 2!**

-Thanks for reading! (:


	8. Duncan's Dilemma

It was now morning and the teens had been allowed to sleep in, for once. Most of the campers were feeling upset after Owen, who quit the previous night, was gone. Yesterday's challenge sure did leave a sour taste in many of the camper's mouths. The aftermath of yesterday's fallout is about to begin.

At the Green team's cabin, Tyler and Lindsay were extremely upset about yesterday's outcome.

"Tyler…I still can't believe he's gone," Lindsay muttered.

"I know, Linds, I feel bad for the guy," Tyler replied as hugged his girlfriend.

"Tyler, I know I'm not the most athletic and I never really tried that hard in these challenges, but now I'm going to change! I want to win! For Owen!" Lindsay cheered as she hopped up on a chair with her hairbrush in the air.

"You're right, babe, we can do it! We'll be the best two-person team ever!" Tyler said cheerfully.

"Yup, oh and I can't wait until that jerkface goes home," Lindsay growled, "It's his fault Owen wanted to leave."

"Duncan's going down!" Tyler replied. "Babe? Do you think what I said about Noah was bad too?"

"Well, kind of, yeah," Lindsay replied softly, "he looked sad, maybe you should say sorry?"

"Alright, I will, poor Noah" Tyler said, "I've never been a bully, but I felt like one yesterday…"

Meanwhile at the blue cabin, all three were talking and mainly comforting Duncan.

"Don't worry Duncan, we've always got your back," Geoff said.

"You shouldn't let what Eva said get to you," Bridgette added, "she just wants to get everyone to hate you so she can win."

"Well if that was her plan it worked because now everyone does hate me…even Gwen," Duncan sulked.

"Gwen doesn't hate you! She's probably just confused?" Bridgette replied hastily.

"Um, just curious, but what did you take from Courtney's cabin?" Geoff asked curiously.

"Oh…" Duncan became nervous, "it's just after you and I had that talk yesterday…I've realized I've been avoiding my true feelings…and so, I snuck into her cabin, and took this," Duncan replied quietly.

Duncan held up a photo of him and Courtney…in the background was a beautiful sandy beach with majestic, clear blue waves.

"Aww, Duncan, what a cute pic of you and Courtney," Bridgette said, trying to break the silence.

"So, then I was right, you really do still love Courtney," Geoff said proudly.

"…yeah you were right, I guess I always knew it too, but I probably didn't want to admit it to myself," Duncan said softly.

"Well, I'm happy you finally figured out who you really care for, but you have to end things with Gwen now," Bridgette said. "She's one of my closest friends and I won't let her get hurt anymore."

"I know, I know," Duncan sighed. "She's going to be heartbroken…"

*knock knock* "Duncan! We need to talk..."

"Gwen? Coming..." Duncan was startled. "What do I do!?" Duncan whispered to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Tell her now I guess, we'll leave you two alone," Bridgette replied.

Duncan opened the door; Gwen came in and said hi to Bridgette and Geoff as they left.

"Hey? What's up?" Duncan let out softly.

"Alright, here it goes," Gwen said quietly to herself, "Duncan, I like you a lot, you know that, and what happened last night, I mean everything I found out last night was just so hard to hear. I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong, and I feel like a fool. I know you must feel bad that it had to happen the way it did, but in a way, I'm glad. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, and remember I'll always care about you, but I'm breaking up with you… I…I…I'm sorry" Gwen then ran out of the cabin in tears.

Duncan was shocked, his heart was ripped open, and he had never felt this before. Although Courtney had dumped him last season, he didn't have feelings for her at the time and had already moved onto Gwen. This time, he really felt it, his heart break.

The yellow team were the first to make their way to the mess hall for breakfast when they saw Gwen run by, her hands buried in her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, Gwen!" Sadie exclaimed.

Chris then came onto the intercom and called all the teams to meet at the mess hall immediately.

"Why's Gwen crying?" Katie asked confused.

"Maybe Duncan's being more of a jerk," Lindsay exclaimed, as the green team had interrupted their conversation.

"Duncan's not a jerk! Uh... I mean," Courtney stammered, "you girls go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Where you going?" Sadie asked.

"Um, bathroom," Courtney said as she ran back towards her cabin.

"What's she up to now?" Katie asked suspiciously. "Sadie, you go, I'll meet you there soon!" Then Katie ran after Courtney.

"Uhh…okay," Sadie replied. Sadie, Lindsay and Tyler then made their way to the mess hall where Geoff, Bridgette, the red team and the purple team, minus Gwen, were already eating.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Gwen?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah, I saw her run by us crying," Sadie replied.

"What?! Crying?" Leshawna yelled. "Something tells me this has to do with Duncan, or Heather!"

"Uhm, hello, I'm right here!" Heather replied, annoyed. Leshawna then ran out of the mess hall to search for Gwen.

Sadie sat with Noah and they both seemed upset.

"What's with you?" Noah asked.

"Oh…my team mates hate each other and I don't know what to do," Sadie sulked. "You?"

"Well, Owen quit, Gwen seems to be crying and I want Duncan out of here!" Noah began to get angry.

"Wow, that does seem bad," Sadie replied, "It looks like we're sort of in the same boat."

"I guess you're right, you don't seem half as bad as I remember from first season," Noah said.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude! Just, we never really spoke before, you seem really nice though," Noah said quickly.

"Thanks, you are too. So, what do you like to do?" Sadie asked as she started to be intrigued by her new friend.

Meanwhile at the Blue Cabin…

"Duncan!" Courtney said softly at the door.

"Oh man, I can't handle any more talks today," Duncan groaned. Courtney walked inside with her hands folded and her eyebrow raised.

"Duncan, why was Gwen crying? What did you do to her?"

"Do to her? I didn't do anything….she actually…broke up…with me," Duncan let it slip out.

Courtney gasped. "She what?! Well… I can't say I blame her, you're a pretty lousy boyfriend."

"Thanks! Anything else you want to tell me, princess?" Duncan snapped.

"What did you take from my team's cabin, Duncan?"

"You already know what I took, I'm sure you look at it every day," Duncan replied winking.

"I do not look at that picture every day! ...Uh, but why did you take it!" Courtney said with a confused face.

"Because..." Duncan began to blush, "It was one of the happiest days I ever felt." He then sat on his bed sulking.

A small smile appeared on Courtney's face. She walked over to Duncan and sat beside him.

"I miss that day too, a lot actually," Courtney said quietly. "Remember when you buried me in sand and found those seashells and made me a mermaid."

"Yeah, well I knew you loved Ariel as a kid so I thought it would be cute," Duncan said as he started to smile.

"I'm surprised you remembered that, i don't even remember ever telling you," Courtney said.

"Of course I remember," Duncan said, "I know everything about people I lov-"... Duncan became silent. He quickly looked away. "Why are you here anyway, Court?"

"Well, honestly i wanted to watch you cry or maybe tell you off, but I guess hearing you talk about me like this isn't too bad either," Courtney chuckled.

"Oh you're liking this?" Duncan laughed. "I'm a little curious about this picture of me you keep under your pillow every night?" He then started to tease Courtney until she pushed him over and they began play fighting. Soon the two of them were on top of one another on the ground giggling.

"Get off Duncan, you're so gross," Courtney whined playfully.

"You get off me, weird-oh!" Duncan replied as they continued to tease each other. All of a sudden they stared into each other's eyes and kissed.

"Uh, what did I do.." Duncan said to himself.

"I...I gotta get back to my team.. bye!" Courtney exclaimed as she rushed to the door when Katie barged in.

"What's going on?!" Katie demanded. "I knew you were up to something suspicious, but this! Flirting with your exboyfriend!"

"What are you talking about! We were just talking and why are you following me! Go away!" Courtney yelled back at Katie.

At the purple cabin, Gwen was alone wiping away tears, sniffling. Leshawna burst in the door and asked Gwen what was wrong.

"Well, I- I broke up with him," Gwen muttered, "it's just so hard."

"Oh I know, gurl, trust me, men will chew you up and throw you out, you did the right thing," Leshawna replied confidently. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just looked upset," Gwen said. "We should probably get back to breakfast."

"You'll be okay, don't worry, I got your back," Leshawna assured her friend.

Chris stood impatiently in the mess hall as he waited for the rest of the campers to arrive.

"What's taking them so long, I've got a show to do!" Chris whined.

Soon after, all the campers got to the mess hall and many were gossiping about last night's challenge.

"So, Eva, how's it going?" Justin asked as he flipped his hair to the other side.

"Uh..Fine, you?" Eva responded in a suspicious tone.

"Good, good, um, so people told me you really got Duncan good at yesterday's challenge, how did you know all that stuff?" Justin asked.

"I've been watching...listening...and waiting...so that when I got back I would finally win this dumb show!" Eva said harshly.

"Ohh ok, that's great, you got anything you want to share with your team? We can work together and be unstoppable when we merge," Justin said as he winked at her.

"Hmph! Yeah, right! I heard you the other morning, you're just as much of a jerk as Duncan is, you said I was ugly and you said Heather was more "cunning" than me? You don't even know the half of what I can do!" Eva growled.

"You were awake?! Uh... I was just saying that to please Heather... it wasn't -" Justin said as he was cut off.

"I don't care for lame excuses, just don't lose this challenge and then you'll stay a little bit longer," Eva said as she turned around.

Justin became really annoyed and turned to Heather and whispered into her ear, "Eva's got to go, a.s.a.p!"

"You think I don't know that?" Heather scoffed. "The things she knew last night were shocking, and creepy, what else could she know?!"

"Funny you ask... she told me she heard our conversation the other morning," Justin groaned.

"Oh just greaat!" Heather yelled.

"Good morning campers!" Chris said, "It's time for today's challenge! Meet me at the dock of shame in 10 minutes, oh and get into your bathing suits! Go!"

Once all the remaining teens made their way to the Dock of Shame they noticed something very strange on the lake.

"This is your next challenge!" Chris announced as he motioned over to the large cages floating on the water. They were metal cages with nothing inside, although it looked like there were doors on them, and they were floating on little rafts. Each cage had a different colour: green, blue, red, purple and yellow.

"What's with the cages?" Geoff asked.

"Were not going in there, right?" Bridgette said hesitantly.

"It's Chris we're talking about," Gwen shrugged.

"In this challenge, one of your team mates will be locked up in one of those cages while the rest of your team searches the campground for a key that will open your team's cage and free's your team mate. The first team to successfully retrieve their key and free their prisoned team mate will win the challenge and a reward tomorrow. The team that is slowest and is last to save their team mate will be seeing me tonight at the elimination arena."

"I am definitely not going in that thing!" Katie shivered as she pointed to the yellow cage.

"Oh yes i forgot to mention, all persons in the cages will be immune from elimination tonight!" Chris added. "So, be sure to choose wisely."

The teams began to decide amongst themselves who would be in the cage and who would be searching for the key. Geoff, Justin, Sadie, Lindsay and Leshawna decided on being the prisoners.

"So Tyler, if you lose this challenge you're automatically eliminated! So, you better hustle!" Chris said.

"You can do it, Tyler! We have to win for Owen!" Lindsay cheered as she got into the cage. Soon, all five of the "prisoners" were in their cages and Chef swam up to each raft and locked each one.

"All of you five listen to me now! You have to stay calm during this challenge! If you shake your raft you can get water to fill it up and that would slowly sink your raft and that could be bad..." Chef said in a serious tone. "Have fun! He chuckled as he swam back to the dock.

The five prisoners looked at each other and at their situation with blank faces. Some began to feel claustrophobic.

"Oh, i hope those two can work together..." Sadie said to herself.

"Oh lord, don't let this be my last day on this world, I'm too young to die!" Leshawna prayed.

The rest of the campers on land stood on the dock with a folded map in their hands.

"Anddd...GO!" Chris exclaimed.

The teams quickly opened up their maps to reveal their first clue, it read:

_"Search the woods for a marked tree where your next clue awaits"_

The teams ran into the woods and there was no sign of any marked tree's.

"Hurry, they must be farther!" Eva shouted to Heather as they took the early lead.

Right behind the Red Team was Duncan and Bridgette, Tyler, and Courtney and Katie.

"We should go that way!" Courtney pointed.

"No, we should follow everyone else! I'm not getting lost in the woods again!" Katie shouted back.

"Ugh, why am I stuck on a team with you! You're just as awful as Gwen!" Courtney complained as she continued running.

"Look who's talking, you arrogant, bossy,..." Katie said as she was interrupted by a cheer up ahead."

"Yes, nice work, Eva!" Heather said as she fake cheered. "What's it say now?"

Eva ripped open the next clue that was stuck onto a tree. It read:

_"Make your way to the kitchen for a hardy meal, hope you brought your appetites!"_

"An eating challenge? What! We just had breakfast!" Heather moaned as she and Eva ran back to camp.

Soon the Blue and Green team found their tree and then followed the Red Team back to camp. Courtney and Katie were still searching for their tree and Gwen and Noah were the slowest to reach the woods.

"Man, i hate running," Gwen whined.

"Tell me about it," Noah scoffed. "Oh great, looks like everyone else has found their next clue."

"Wait, I see Courtney up ahead, we're not too far behind, we can do it!" Gwen tried to stay positive.

"I just want to see Duncan go home, I'd love to beat the Blue team, and sorry i know he's your boyfriend," Noah said.

"It's okay, and he isn't my boyfriend anymore, i decided it was best to end things," Gwen said softly.

"Oh yeah? Well, I would congratulate you for coming to your senses, but I shouldn't be that mean," Noah said jokingly. "Duncan's just a bit of a jerk."

"Haha, don't worry i know what you mean," Gwen replied. "He's also a sweetheart, but I think I'm best single right now. Maintaining a relationship in this environment isn't exactly easy."

"I'm sure it isn't, but hey, you've got me and Leshawna to help cheer you up."

"Aw, thanks Noah, I'm glad" Gwen smiled.

"I found it! Eeeee!" Katie screamed happily up ahead.

"Oh, I see ours Noah! Yes!" Gwen cheered.

All five teams were making their way to the next part of the challenge: a brunch buffet bonanza!

Heather and Eva, Tyler, and Duncan and Bridgette all arrived around the same time at the kitchen where there were tons of different foods spread across the table. The food was not the filthy, unnatural stuff Chef cooks but real, delicious foods that looked like it was made by the best chefs on the planet. There was a turkey, lamb, octopus stew, baked potatoes, caviar, soups, salads, pies, waffles, salmon and a large double-chocolate cake.

"Wow! I'm so glad I was late to breakfast! Duncan exclaimed.

"I've never seen so much food in this camp, ever!" Heather said in a stunned expression.

Chef appeared and explained the instructions for the next part of the challenge.

"Your team must eat as much food as you have to until you find your key! There are five keys hidden in any of this food. If you take something, you have to finish it!" Chef announced. "What are you waiting for, get to eatin'!"

Eva and Heather went for the turkey since it was one of the largest dishes on the table in hopes that it would contain a key. Tyler began with a pecan pie, while Duncan ran straight for the lamb and Bridgette the salads.

Soon the yellow and purple teams arrived at the kitchen and sank their teeth into the food as well.

"Oh my gosh, this soup is amazing!" Gwen cheered.

"Yes, octopus! So good!" Katie squealed as she began chowing down.

"Lucky we missed breakfast huh!" Courtney said contently as she had some of the Belgian waffles. "Mhm, i haven't had these in forever!"

After about 15 minutes nobody had found a key yet, but many were beginning to get really full.

"I feel like I'm going to barf!" Heather said as she covered her mouth.

"Me too..." Tyler and Duncan replied in unison.

"I found the key! Yes!" Bridgette cheered as she finished her caesar salad. Duncan still had to finish his dish though.

"No fair! Why is there a key in that teeny salad and none in this massive turkey!" Eva shouted at Chef.

Heather bit into the last turkey leg and screamed. "OW! What the heck!"

Heather found the next key and Eva rolled her eyes at Chef. "Fine, it was there..."

"Let's go! We're in the lead! Heather cheered as she and Eva slowly made their way out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile back at the cages...

"What's taking them so long?!" Leshawna said impatiently.

"I hope Tyler's alright, it's hard he has to do it all alone!" Lindsay said sadly.

"Bridge! Hurry and save me from here! I can't take it anymore!" Geoff began to freak out. He shook the cage and some water filled the raft. "AH!"

"Geoff, you have to calm down!" Sadie exclaimed.

"How can you be calm in here! We're trapped like mice!" Justin shouted.

Justin and Geoff were the most stressed out while the girls tried to remain calm but clearly as time grew on the challenge was making the campers crack.

"Any day now...Noah...Gwen...!" Leshawna shouted out, hoping for a response.

"Oh I see some people coming!" Sadie yelled.

"It's Heather, Eva, Duncan and Bridgette," said Leshawna as she looked for her team to appear.

"Yay Heather! Save me!" Justin cheered as he began to shake his raft and cage tremendously.

"Ohmygosh! Justin's raft is filling up with water!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Justin stopped to notice that his raft had now filled up halfway with water and was starting to sink slowly. "AHHHHHH!" Justin screamed as he began to freak out even more.

"Dude! Stop shaking it!" Geoff yelled in fear.

Everyone was now beginning to freak out and watched Justin's raft slowly submerge into the lake.

As the red and blue teams started to swim out, Tyler was right behind them and swam intensly and passed the other teams.

"Tyler! You're here!" Lindsay screamed. "Go save Justin, hurry!"

"Whaa'?" Tyler said confused. He looked over to see half of Justin's cage submerged and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Soon Tyler swam over to Justin's raft just as it completely submerged into the water. Tyler grabbed onto one of the metal bars and was dragged down to with it as he tried to unlock Justin from the cage. Justin had barely held his breath and was now seconds away from passing out.

Above the water everyone was screaming and waving for help. Chris soon ran over to the dock and called the medics who rushed over to the dock and a diver who had just dived down with an extra key. A few seconds later Justin was at the surface and was coughing up water as his body jerked around. Tyler emerged right after in a huff and helped Justin to the dock to breathe. The medics took Justin aside while Tyler swam back to save his princess.

"Yay Tyler, you're my hero!" Lindsay cheered as she kissed him. Everyone cheered.

"Thanks to Tyler's heroic actions, we still have a show! And...I still have a job! Fewf! Could you imagine if someone died? Not good..." Chris said excitedly.

"That makes the green team today's winner!"

"Second goes to the Red team and Blue team you're third!" Chris announced.

"Thanks for saving me you guys, that was so scary you don't even know!" Geoff said shaking.

"Don't worry, I always save the damsel in distress, so I guess that makes you the damsel," Duncan laughed.

Sadie and Leshawna were the last two left in the cages and were trying to keep calm.

"Hurry Noah, we have the key we just got to finish this bowl or fried rice!" Gwen said while holding her food down. She then ran over to the sink and barfed.

"Oh come on girl, there's barf buckets on the table!" Chef said annoyed.

"Here's the key, Katie!" Courtney groaned as she lifted it from her empty plate. "Just finish that soup! Hurry.."

"It's disgusting, I'm over this food!" Katie complained.

Both teams were neck and neck.

"What's that paper over there, Chef?" Gwen said curiously. "Why does it say _Team Purple_?"

"It's your advantage for winning the last challenge!" Chef replied laughing, "You all missed it and ran straight for the food."

"What!" Noah yelled. "Give me that! Ugh!"

He read the note, it said: "You can force another team to eat an extra dish when they have finished the task."

"We'll use it on Courtney's team!" Gwen spat out as she felt queasy again.

"Sorry guys, but we need all the help we can get," Noah replied as he looked over at Gwen puking.

"Seriously! Grr!" Courtney became very angry. "I hate you, Gwen! You suck!"

"I already know that, and i hate you too!" Gwen shot back.

"You two both shut up!" Katie yelled.

"If we win, I hope gothie leaves and if we lose, it'll be you!" Courtney shot back at Katie.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?! More time to make out with your ex with nobody finding out!" Katie glared at Courtney. Gwen gasped and chunks of food flew all over the table.

"WHAT!?" Gwen screamed. "You kissed my boyfriend!?"

"Ex-boyfriend.." Noah added.

"Well, why do you care?! You dumped him!" Courtney glared. "And, anyways, he still loves me, not you."

Gwen got up and slapped Courtney so hard across the face as she fell over onto the large cake.

"Oh my god..." Katie yelled in horror.

"Girls, stop!" Noah screamed.

Gwen and Courtney started fighting and threw all the food that was left on the table at each other. Katie and Noah also got hit by lots of it.

"Yuck! There's lasagne in my hair!" Katie squealed.

Noah decided it was best to just leave Gwen and take off with the key. Katie saw Noah leave and chased after him.

Back at the beach...

"What's all that noise?!" Chris said.

"I think i hear...Courtney...and Gwen?!" Bridgette said neervously.

"Uh-oh..." Duncan said in a nervous tone.

"Wait who's coming!? I saw people!" Tyler said excitedly.

Leshawna and Sadie both waited hoping for their team mate to appear first...

Noah and Katie were now neck and neck as they reached the beach but it was Katie who passed Noah and swam quickest to save her BFF from the cage first.

"YAY KATIE!" Sadie squealed.

"YAY SADIE!" Katie and Sadie both "eeeeeee'd" together for a few minutes as Noah reached Leshawna and freed her.

"Thank the lord I'm free!" Leshawna screamed.

"Where's Gwen? And Courtney?" Heather asked.

"Um... they're having a food fight," Noah said.

"Ou sounds like fun!" Lindsay replied as she clapped.

Soon Chef got to the beach with both Gwen and Courtney who were all bruised up and covered in food head-to-toe.

"Who won!?" Courtney asked threateningly.

"Well, the green team won, and last place goes to the purple team...sucks to be you, Gwen.." Chris said. "So, that means the purple team will meet me in the elimination arena where either Gwen or Noah will be the next camper gone!"

"YES!" Courtney cheered. "Take that Gwen!"

Gwen just gave Courtney an evil stare and walked back to her cabin to clean up.

Confessional:

_**Gwen**__: What a horrible challenge. What a horrible day. I can't get a break, ever!_

_**Courtney**__: Gwen is so going down! Nobody slaps me and gets away with it! Oh and that kiss with Duncan? It was just to cheer him up...I don't actually want him back...like i'd ever want something like that. Never. Not even in a million years! I swear!_

_**Duncan**__: I feel so bad for Courtney for being slapped by Gwen, I never knew she could be so mean? Maybe it was good that she dumped me..._

_**Lindsay:**__ Wow, my boyfriend was amazing! He saved Justin's life! He's a hero! No wait, he's my hero!_

_**Leshawna:**__ It sucks we lost today, now we're going to be down to 2! I'm glad i'm safe and all, but Noah and Gwen are my friends and it will be sad to see either of them go. _

_**Justin**__: *with a respirator* This show has tried to turn me into a hideous beast before but now it's trying to kill me! Tyler saved my life today though... wow, never thought I'd say that. Anyway, Gwen is a traitor and I hope she's booted tonight! Nobody tries to ruin my reputation and gets away with it!_

_**Katie:**__ What a crazy challenge! I can't believe i won it for our team at the end! I just wish Courtney would go... that girl is just the worst! I nearly died of laughter when Gwen slapped her. It will forever be replaying in mind! Teehee!_

_**Noah:**__ Great, now I might be eliminated... this day has been hell. I mean, having to watch Gwen and Courtney duke it out is really draining and then all that running...yeah, I don't run._

_**Tyler**__: Yeahh! Tyler saved the day! Woo-hoo! And we won the challenge! This is for you Owen! *Tyler cheered and banged his hand on the ceiling* OWW!_

The Purple team arrived to the elimination arena as the rest of the teams sat in the bleachers.

"Welcome losers!" Chris announced, "Leshawna, since you got immunity in the challenge you can have a seat with everyone else."

"It's time for the elimination challenge! Gwen, Noah, you'll be battling it out like they did centuries ago! Gladiator style!" Chris said enthusiastically. "You'll each stand in this ring in the sand and have to force your opponent over the line to win! Good luck, and here's your weapons!"

"Weapons?! What!" Gwen said shocked.

"Don't worry, they're just plastic swords!" Chris chuckled. "And...GO!"

Noah and Gwen stood still with their swords while everyone in the bleachers began to cheer.

"You can do it, Noah!" Sadie cheered.

"Go Gwen, kick his butt!" Bridgette said encouragingly.

"Noah, run her over! Stick her face in the dirt! Beat her!" Courtney shouted menacingly.

"And people say I have problems," Eva laughed.

Noah and Gwen began to hit each other with the swords, Gwen hit Noah's leg, Noah got Gwen's hip, and it continued for several minutes.

"This is getting boring!" Chris said as called Chef over. "This should make things more interesting!" Soon Chef came over and released a dozen snakes into the ring.

"AHHH!" Gwen screamed. Most of the spectators began to scream as well.

Noah and Gwen began to run around the ring avoiding the snakes instead of going after each other.

"Now's your chance Noah, do it! Hit her!" Justin screamed over everyone else.

Noah paused to wonder why Justin was helping him out of all people. He then saw Gwen was right by the boundary line and he ran up to her and jabbed her in the chest with his sword as she fell over and out of bonds.

"NOAH WINS!" Chris declared.

"Hahaha, Yes!" Courtney yelled happily.

Chef quickly picked up all the snakes and then all the campers came down from the bleachers to say bye to Gwen and to congratulate Noah.

"Hey Noah, congratulations on winning! You were awesome!" Tyler patted Noah on the back.

"Uh...thanks Tyler," Noah said confused.

"I just wanted to apologize for what i said the other day, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, dude!" Tyler pleaded.

"It's okay, I swear, don't worry about it," Noah reassured him. "And I heard that you rescued Justin, that was pretty heroic."

"Aw, thanks man!" Tyler hugged him and then walked back to Lindsay.

"Sorry Gwen, looks like you're out! Time to board the boat of losers, and off camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said.

"Whatever, I'm glad I'm going, these people drive me nuts! Well, except for a few." She then ran up to hug Leshawna, Noah, Bridgette and Geoff.

"Bye Gwen, good luck with everything, I'll miss you," Duncan said to Gwen.

"Thanks Duncan, i will too, I'm sorry for everything that happened today, but I know it's the right thing to do," Gwen replied, "especially now that I know what you're really like...a douche bag. Good luck with her...maybe you two are meant for each other?"

Gwen then left on the boat and away from camp.

"Who will be eliminated next time on **Total Drama Island 2**?! Bye folks!" Chris announced with a large grin.

**Which team will triumph next episode? Now that Gwen dumped Duncan, will Courtney and Duncan get back together? Can the purple team survive now that Gwen, their captain, is gone? Will Katie or Noah spill the beans about Duncney's kiss? Will Justin repay Tyler for saving his life? All these answers and more will be revealed next time on Total Drama Island 2!**

- Thanks for reading!

**Still in the game:**

Red Team: Heather, Justin, Eva

Blue Team: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette

Green Team: Lindsay, Tyler

Yellow Team: Courtney, Katie, Sadie

Purple Team: Noah, Leshawna

**Eliminated:**

20th: DJ

19th: Harold

18th: Izzy

17th: Alejandro

16th: Trent

15th: Owen

14th: Gwen

13th: ?


	9. Capture the Flag

The campers awoke this morning as the rain fell down hard. Most of the campers were not in high spirits because of the weather but also due to last night's elimination where Gwen was the unlucky camper that left the island. Although someone was feeling rather content as they woke up this morning…

"Isn't this a great day, girls!" Courtney cheered.

"But it's raining?" Katie questioned as she raised her eyebrow at Courtney.

"Oh who cares about that… Gwen's gone!" Courtney exclaimed. "Can you believe it?!"

"Poor Gwen… she had a really bad yesterday," Sadie said as she woke up.

"Poor Gwen? Gwen dumped Duncan yesterday! She broke his poor heart, she deserved to go home!" Courtney replied viciously.

"Firstly, Duncan was a total jerk at that other challenge to Owen, and then had all his secrets revealed to all of us and it showed how much of a user he was and how he manipulated the both of you, and now you're saying she broke HIS heart?!" Katie yelled. "Andddd, I bet you still want him back, which is why you've held a grudge against Gwen for so long!"

"I..Uh..I…I do Not want Duncan back! And I hate Gwen 'cuz she's a backstabbing, lying little-" Courtney began.

"Courtney, its okay if you still love Duncan! But you shouldn't just run right back to him," Sadie said calmly. "Give it time, and see if he actually cares about you."

Courtney looked at the two of them and then sat down in a huff. "Fine, …I do still care about Duncan…a lot, I guess…and I know he does too…"

"That's good! So, just wait, and time will tell if you two can work things out again," Sadie said as she went to hug Courtney. Courtney let her as she sighed, she almost never lets others give her advice, especially with relationships, but something about Sadie just helped her calm down and act normal.

"Well, I had a feeling you had some good in you somewhere," Katie laughed.

"Haha, very funny!" Courtney said sarcastically, "So today, we have to win! We can't afford to lose this challenge!"

"And now that you two are not fighting we can definitely win!" Sadie cheered. "Hands in!"

All three of them, even Courtney, placed their hands together in the center and counted, 1, 2, 3, …

TEAM YELLOW!"

At the Blue Cabin…

"So, how's it like waking up single, man" Geoff asked Duncan.

"Feels…alright, I can get used to this!" Duncan laughed.

"I hope you're not upset about what Gwen said last night before she left," Bridgette said cautiously.

"Nah I'm alright, I mean, it was a pretty low blow, but I guess I expected it," Duncan retorted.

"So, you thinkin' of hookin' up back with Courtney now?" Geoff asked.

"Who knows, I mean, if a girl wants me that bad, I guess I can't deny her, right?" Duncan began to laugh.

"No doubt man!" Geoff replied as he laughed too.

"Uh Geoff, don't encourage that behaviour!" Bridgette snapped. "Duncan, you should only get back with Courtney if you both feel strongly about each other."

"Jeez Bridgette, why you being so lovey-dovey all of a sudden," Duncan said.

"Yeah Bridge, I mean, if a girl wants him so bad, he should take it! It's not like love is so important anyways," Geoff said.

"What!" Bridgette yelled. "Of course love is important! Without love, it's just lust!"

"Well, not everyone finds love, but lust is something anyone can find, and if it's right over in the next cabin I say he should snatch that up!" Geoff snickered.

"That's it!" Bridgette said as she shoved Geoff aside and walked over to the door. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day! Good-bye!" She then slammed the door and left.

"Jeez, touchy!" Geoff said as he looked at Duncan in confusion.

"Yeah…maybe staying single isn't such a bad idea," Duncan said.

Soon a loud horn was sounded implying that all the campers get ready and meet at the mess hall immediately.

"Good morning campers!" Chris exclaimed to the thirteen drenched teens.

"Today's challenge should be lots of fun! It's a classic summer camp game, ready for it? It's Capture the Flag!" Chris cheered and Chef clapped by his side.

"But it's raining!" Lindsay said, "Like, a lot!"

"Do the soldiers stop fighting when it rains? NO! So shut your little mouths and get outside NOW!" Chef announced threateningly.

The teens made their way outside to the start of the forest where Chris and Chef were standing with some materials.

"Alright, so first things first!" Chris said as he handed out a coloured flag to each team. "Here are your flags, when the game starts you'll have half an hour to find a spot anywhere on this camp to be your team's base. That is where you'll put your flag!"

"Okay, so where's our base again?" Lindsay asked as she began looking around. Chris shook his head and continued.

"The rules are simple, if a team steals your flag, they win and you lose! If ever you're not inside your base and you get tagged by another team, you're out of the challenge! First team to get their flag stolen or loses all its members will be taking a one-way trip to the elimination arena! Got it?!" Chris said excitedly.

"Sweet! We're totally gunna rock this!" Geoff cheered. Bridgette ignored him which made Geoff sulk.

"There's no way I'm losing this one! Time for Eva to dominate!" Eva roared.

Heather and Justin just glanced at each other.

"Oh and as a special reward for winning yesterday's challenge, the green team will be getting this sweet GPS!" Chris said as he handed it over to Tyler.

"Oh yeah! We got this one in the bag!" Tyler cheered. "Wait, how does this work?"

"No more questions? Great! Ready…set…and GO!"

The teams began running in different directions in search for their perfect spot to make their team base. There were a few different strategies; the blue team went straight to the beach, the red team went towards the field, while the other three teams took off right into the woods.

"Hey Tyler!" Courtney called over.

"What is it? This isn't the best time to talk…," Tyler muttered.

"Why don't our teams work together? I mean, you 're only a team of two, I'm sure you could use our help!" Courtney tried to persuade him.

"Uh, why should we trust you, Courtney?" Lindsay interrupted as she stared at Courtney suspiciously.

"Well, uhm, I can help you with the GPS! It's not an easy device to work out you know!" Courtney muttered.

"Alright then! Thanks!" Tyler responded enthusiastically as he handed Courtney the GPS.

"But uh..!" Lindsay groaned as Tyler and the yellow team moved on without her approval.

Confessional:

_**Lindsay**__: What was that all about?! Tyler didn't even ask me if I wanted Courtney's help…I bet I could've figured out how to use that GBS!"_

_**Courtney**__: It's like taking candy from a baby…seriously! Those two are so dimwitted, which makes them the perfect allies! If we work together and win, we'll all be safe but if we don't then we can just make sure they do worse than us! Why didn't I think of this sooner!_

_**Tyler**__: I never knew Courtney was so nice! Our teams together will make us unstoppable! Yeah!_

_**Bridgette**__: Ugh, Geoff really aggravated me this morning! I mean, what must he think of me then? _

_**Geoff**__: I feel really bad now that Bridgette's mad. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to cheer Duncan up._

_**Heather**__: My team is becoming way too sketchy for my liking. I'm not sure who I trust more between Eva and Justin… If we ever lose, I'm going to need to make them both prefer me over the other so that I won't be targeted. _

The teams were now placing their flags and began coming up with different strategies.

"Okay Noah, we're only two now so we've gotta try even harder now to win!" Leshawna said.

"I think its best we just stay by our flag and guard it instead of trying to steal others. Eventually someone's flag will get taken and that means we can't be last," Noah suggested.

"Ou, good idea! We just gotta be careful for Eva and Duncan! I bet they're already out searchin',"Leshawna said as she looked around for others.

"Alright, so I'm going to look for the flags in the forest and one of you search the campground, got it!?" Eva demanded. "Sounds good!" Heather replied. Eva then ran off.

"So, just to be clear, you want Eva gone next time we lose right?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust her one bit! She's out to get us I'm sure of it!" Justin replied quietly.

"Why do you think that?" Heather asked suspiciously.

"Because she heard our conversation the other morning, she knows that I said she was ugly and not good at this game like you are," Justin said annoyed.

"Really?" Heather smirked. "Okay, well I'm just going to, you know, look for the flags!"

"What! I have to stay here, alone?!" Justin whined. Heather ran into the woods as Justin stood alone with his flag.

Meanwhile at the edge of the woods…

"So, what do we do now?" Sadie asked.

"Alright, Katie and Sadie, you both guard our flag, and Lindsay you guard yours. Tyler and I are going out searching for the other teams! And with this GPS, it should be easy as pie!" Courtney demanded.

"Why do you get to go with Tyler!" Lindsay complained. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Linds, It's okay, I'll be back soon! I'm going with Courtney since she knows how to use this thing. Don't worry though, we're going to win!" Tyler said as he and Courtney ran off.

Lindsay pouted as she sat on a rock. Katie and Sadie began gossiping and Lindsay soon joined.

"Now that I think about it, sitting here not having to run around is way more my style," Lindsay smiled.

Sadie and Katie heard some whispering in the bushes and stopped talking but Lindsay kept going. Katie quickly crept up to the bushes and leaped at the voyeurs.

"Ahh, damn it!" Duncan groaned. "Great, so are we out or whatever?!"

"Yep! Both of you!" Katie squealed. "Nice try, boys!"

"I didn't even hear you come up to us!" Geoff replied. "Impressive!"

"Thanks!" Katie giggled. "Since you're out, want to hang with us?"

"Sure!" Geoff replied as he sat with the girls.

"I'm going to get some food, see ya later man!" Duncan said as he left.

"So, what you girls talking about?" Geoff asked.

"Oh nothing, just about Courtney and Duncan!" Sadie giggled.

"Yeah! She's so into him still! She told us this morning," Katie laughed and then fell over onto Geoff.

"Oh sorry Geoff!" she responded as they got up.

"No problem!" Geoff chuckled as they both were caught staring into each other's eyes and didn't even realize they were holding hands.

They then quickly let go and were feeling flustered. Geoff then thought of his girlfriend Bridgette who was the only girl who made him feel that way but then remembered she wasn't speaking to him so he quickly let it pass and kept talking to the other girls. Something about Katie though was beginning to intrigue him. Katie always thought Geoff was attractive and fun but never had she began to feel this way about him, something happened when their eyes met, but neither of them could figure it out.

Justin was lying on the ground in the field near his flag looking bored and very lonely. He didn't notice until it was too late that there were two hunters running towards his flag.

"Wait! NO!" Justin yelled.

"YES I got it!" Courtney cheered with Tyler as they took the Red Team's flag and waved it in the air.

Chris then got onto the siren to announce the first results: "Thanks to Courtney and Tyler, the Red Team's flag has been captured! This means the Yellow and Green teams have won the challenge! Unfortunately that also means that the Red Team is today's losers and will be meeting me tonight! See ya then!"

Far off in the woods a loud scream was heard…

"NOOOOO!" Eva roared as she began punching trees.

Confessional:

_**Justin**__: Why am I so easily distracted?! ….Anyways, I know that Heather and I both want Eva out of here so hopefully in tonight's challenge we'll be able to work together to make it happen. But then again, trying to take Eva out isn't exactly an easy task…_

_**Eva**__: ARGHHHHHH! I could have won that challenge! He is going down! _

_**Geoff**__: Yeah Katie's super chill, I never knew! We talked for like an hour, it was pretty fun! _

_**Katie**__: Wow, Geoff is like, so cute! I never realized how much fun he is! And Yay, we won today's challenge, woo-hoo! Geoff taught me how to "woo-hoo" today also! *giggling*_

_**Lindsay**__: Okay…I'm glad Tyler had such a good time out with Courtney and they won the challenge but like, he's my boyfriend! Why is he paying attention to another girl? I thought I was his princess!_

_**Tyler**__: Today's challenge was so much fun! Courtney and I killed it! I'm sure Lindsay must be super impressed! I'm on a winning streak, yahoo!_

_**Bridgette**__: I was left by myself on the beach for the entire game while those two went out hunting and lost the challenge! What's worse? They never came back to let me know! What's gotten into Geoff today! He's been acting like such a jerk!_

_**Courtney**__: YES! I won the challenge! It's about time Courtney took charge of this game! Bow down to me! Oh, I like it!_

_**Heather:**__ Why did I leave Justin to guard the flag? It figures the one time I don't take leadership on our team and we lose. Anyways, whoever leaves tonight is fine, as long as it's not me._

When the sun went down, the campers made their way down to the elimination arena where Chris stood. The Red Team stood in the center as the rest of the teams took a seat in the bleachers waiting for a crazy, competitive match-up between Eva, Justin and Heather.

"Today's elimination challenge will test your memory! It's called Memory Log!" Chris announced as he unveiled three log shaped canoes. "These log canoes are attached to a rope which itself is attached to the Boat of Losers way over by the dock. Each of you will be shackled in your log canoe and be asked numerous questions of past challenges and eliminations that happened this season! If you answer a question correctly you win a point, first person to three points wins the challenge, can remove themselves from their canoe and then will be allowed to decide of the two remaining who will be saved and who will be carried away from Camp Wawanakwa!"

The three campers got shackled into their log canoes and were anxiously awaiting their faith.

"Question #1, in the elimination challenge "Veggie Relay" which camper got the most peas in their bowl and was eliminated that night?

"Wasn't that Izzy?" Heather responded.

"Correct Heather!" Chris announced. Eva growled. Justin clapped. "Next question, who was the first person to quit the show?"

"Owen!" Eva yelled. "Correct Eva!" Chris replied. Justin began feeling worried.

"Question #3, who won the gladiator elimination challenge?" Chris asked.

"NOAH!" Justin yelled hysterically. "That's right! Looks like you're all tied up!" Chris announced as the three became even more tense.

"Which team won the Kid's Party Day Challenge?"

"Purple!" Heather exclaimed. "Correctamundo Heather, that puts you in front by one! One more and you win! Eva, Justin, pick it up! Next question, which two teams tied for first in the Trivia-thon Challenge?!"

There was a few seconds of silence as the three of them couldn't remember who had won it…

"It was Lindsay and Katie! So… Green and Yellow!" Eva shouted.

"That's wrong! Anyone else?" Chris asked.

"It was Lindsay of the Green Team and_ Sadie_ of the Yellow Team!" Heather said confidently.

"That is…correct! Heather wins!" Chris exclaimed.

"YAY, SADIE!" Katie squealed, as the two BFF's began to "eeeeeee" together.

Chef then came over and unshackled Heather from her canoe and stood in between of Eva and Justin.

"Alright Heather, it's your choice of who stays and who goes! So, who's it going to be?" Chris asked dramatically.

"Heather, get rid of Justin! He's weak and brings our team down every challenge!" Eva shouted.

"No Heather, get rid of her! She's crazy and knows so much dirt on everyone here! She wanted to tell Duncan about what Courtney did! I heard her once scheming! Justin pleaded.

"He's lying! I'm more valuable to you than he is! I know things that would make you and I the final two and nobody would dare vote us out!" Eva said trying to convince Heather.

Heather listened to both arguments but already made up her decision. "Give me the axe now, I know who I want!" Heather insisted. Chris handed her the axe and she flung it right over their head and cut their rope as she gave a sly grin.

"Why did you cut my rope! Why me!" Justin screamed.

"You idiot, Justin! You're not out, she is!" Heather clarified as she looked over to Eva. "Bye-bye!"

Chef drove the Boat of Losers away and dragged Eva in the log canoe away as well. About ten minutes later her screams and threats were beginning to fade away in the distance.

"Well, Eva's out!" Chris announced, "Tune in next time to see which of these sorry campers will be taking the next boat out of here on Total Drama Island 2!"

**Will Bridgette stay mad at Geoff? Will Courtney listen to Sadie's advice and will Duncan listen to Geoff's? Will the Red Team survive without its strongest member? Will Lindsay continue to get jealous of Tyler's new relationship with Courtney? Will Katie and Geoff's innocent flirting get taken too far? Find out next time on Total Drama Island 2!**

-Thanks for reading!

**Still in the game:**

Red Team: Heather & Justin

Blue Team: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette

Green Team: Lindsay & Tyler

Yellow Team: Courtney, Katie, Sadie

Purple Team: Noah & Leshawna

**Eliminated:**

20th: DJ

19th: Harold

18th: Izzy

17th: Alejandro

16th: Trent

15th: Owen

14th: Gwen

13th: Eva

12th: ?


	10. Mud Wrestling and Fish Gut Diving

The campers had awoken this morning and for the most part were feeling better than usual; perhaps it was that the end was slowly nearing and only twelve of them remained...also, the departure of Eva could be a part of it...

"What a relief that psycho is gone," Justin said as got out of bed and took off his eye mask, "I can't believe it's just you and me now, Heather!It's just like I planned!"

"What do you mean you _planned_?" Heather looked over confused as she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Since Day 1, I wanted it to be you and I in the finals, you're like my inspiration to do well in this game!" Justin began to kiss up. "You are after all a Total Drama All-Star!"

"How sweet Justin, I of course wanted it to be us in the finals also, we're obviously the only ones in this game who know what's going on," Heather replied as she gave him a wink.

"You're so right, Heather, wow, I knew you being my coach was the best choice," Justin added as he clapped, "now, since you help me with this game I can help you with your look since after all, I know style more than anybody here."

"Excuse me?!" Heather scoffed as Justin began touching her hair and applying her lipstick. "Whoa, relax there!"

"You don't like this colour? How about this one, it's going to brighten up your cute, little face!" Justin remarked as he continued without Heather's permission.

Confessional:

_**Heather**__: Ever since I saved himand booted Eva he's been kissing my ass. He even wants to do my makeup… I mean it's a little strange don't get me wrong, but having Justin around doing whatever I want will definitely help me come the merge…_

_**Justin**__: I cannot thank Heather enough for sending that crazy Eva outta here last night, so I'm going to do whatever I can to show her how appreciative I am. Of course I'm also doing this to make sure that once the merge happens I'll have her on my side._

"Girls, can you believe how well we're doing now!" Sadie cheered from her bunk.

"I know right, Sadie! It's like, super! Plus, that challenge yesterday was so much fun," Katie added cheerfully.

"Fun for you, you guys didn't have to do the work!" Courtney said in a cocky tone. "If it wasn't for me, you two would be eliminated by now."

"What do you mean, Courtney? I've helped our team win many times," Sadie replied defensively.

"Hm, i guess that's true, you did win that trivia challenge," Courtney groaned as she had to admit she was wrong, "But what about you! You haven't helped our team one bit! Today I expect you to step up or else you're next to be cut!" Courtney threatened Katie.

"Oh f*** off, Courtney, the reason I don't try my best is because I want you gone!" Katie hissed back as she smiled to Sadie who looked afraid.

"UH! Get rid of me!? But, I'm the captain!" Courtney stammered.

"No you're not! We don't have a captain, we don't need a captain, especially not a tyrant like you!" Katie lashed.

"Tyrant!? You must be joking! I'm like, such a team-player! Right, Sadie!?" Courtney said.

"Umm..." Sadie replied as she sat uncomfortably between the two tanned girls.

"Psh, don't try and get Sadie to agree with you, she's my BFF and she's totally on MY side! Right, Sadie?" Katie said confidently.

"Well, of course you're my BFF...but" Sadie replied.

"But? What are you saying?" Katie's eyes widened.

"See! She knows you're dead weight on this team and you're a total crazy bit**!" Courtney hissed.

"STOP FIGHTING! I can't take this anymore!" Sadie screamed as she ran out of the cabin, crying.

"Look what you did, you brat!" Katie shot back at Courtney as they continued to argue and exchange foul comments about each other.

At the blue cabin a different type of issue was being talked about between Geoff and Bridgette.

"What's gotten into you, Geoff? You've been nothing but rude and disrespectful to me since yesterday morning!" Bridgette said as she stood beside Geoff with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me but I didn't do anything to you. You were the one who twisted my words to make me seem like a jerk," Geoff responded.

"I can't believe you actually think love isn't important, than what have we had for the past two years? You make me feel sick!" Bridgette let out as she felt tears about to come.

"Well I can't believe you're even saying that! How could you say that about us? You don't even seem like you trust me!" Geoff began to get loud.

"I don't even know anymore, Geoffrey! First you totally diss our relationship and my values to Duncan, then you leave me at the beach for the whole challenge yesterday and then you didn't even talk to me all night!" Bridgette complained in tears now.

"Okay well I'm sorrrryyyyyy I wasn't with you every second, I just wanted to be around people who aren't against me and are actually fun! Like yesterday, Katie and I talked for the whole challenge and I got to know more about her and it's crazy how I don't think I've ever really spoken to her and yet she's such a cool chick," Geoff explained.

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BE KATIE'S BOYFRIEND!" Bridgette shouted back at Geoff as tears flooded her cheeks.

"Bridge, you need to calm down-!" Geoff said angrily as he was interrupted by a jolt of pain.

Bridgette slapped Geoff really, really hard. She then ran out of the cabin and slammed the door, crying. Geoff then let out a few tears and glared as he got up and punched the wall as hard as he could.

"All teams to meet me in the mess hall for breakfast in 15 minutes!"Chris announced via the siren.

"Let's do this! Purple team can win with just the two of us! Leshawna cheered.

"We'll see...with my luck i'll be out tonight," Noah replied unenthusiastically.

"C'mon, Noah, we got this in the bag!" Leshawna added. "We need to win or else at the merge we're both screwed."

"We already are..." Noah replied. Leshawna just rolled her eyes and groaned at Noah's attitude.

Confessional:

_**Leshawna:**__ Okay, Noah needs to stop being such a buzzkill, seriously! We can do it! I hope..._

_**Noah:**__ Hey, I'm just being honest. I've never had any luck on these shows, i'm actually shocked i've made it this far. Anyways, with just Leshawna and I, we've got no chance. Simple as that._

_**Bridgette: **__*crying uncontrollably*_

_**Geoff:**__ *glaring at the camera* I don't know what you want me to say... I'm not in the mood to talk. So, you can all **** off and leave me alone. F*** this show. F*** her._

_**Duncan**__: So i get back from brushing my teeth and I find this dent in the wall, and all of Bridgette's things are thrown all over the room. What the eff went on?! For once I'm not in the middle of a fight and I miss it! _

_**Katie:**__ How's my morning going? Same old, Courtney being a bossy, annoying witch and we argued. How many more days am I going to have to deal with her? Ugh._

_**Courtney:**__ Katie is going down! Mark my words, viewers!_

_**Sadie:**__ *sobs* We were finally starting to all get along and now look what happens. It's so hard being in the middle of this._

"Welcome campers!" Chris said excitedly to the remaining campers who were seated in the mess hall. "Wow, look at you all, only twelve of you left! And that means, it's time for a_ double elimination_!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh no!" Lindsay let out as she clutched onto Tyler's hands.

"Good, the faster you all lose, the faster i'll win!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Haha, princess thinks she's going to win! That's hysterical!" Duncan began to chuckle.

"I _will_ win, you just watch Duncan, this is my time!" Courtney added.

"Anyways..." Chris butted in, "for today's challenge, there will be no more teams!"

"YES! Merge!" Heather screamed.

"Notttt exactttly, Heather," Chris replied, "you'll each me paired up in teams of 2 for today's challenge, and the pair that does the worst will be eliminated. The both of you!"

"Whoa! This is going to be intense!" Tyler said eagerly.

"We pick our partners right?!" Leshawna asked as she crossed her fingers.

"Well, not all of you. Yesterday's challenge winners will decide the pairs!"

"Omg yay!" Katie cheered. "I pick Sadie!"

"Oh I pick Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed as she squeezed her boyfriend super tight. Tyler began to cough.

"Actually, the rules are that you can't be paired up with someone on your team! So, hope you made friends while you've been here!" Chris chuckled.

Lindsay and Tyler sighed.

"I'll go first, Chris!" Courtney jumped up. "I pick Duncan!" Everyone began to "ooooooo".

"Alright, so Courtney and Duncan, you're our first pair," Chris said.

"So, you want me back, eh princess? I knew you couldn't get enough of me" Duncan said as he gave Courtney a little wink.

"Just sit and shut it, Duncan!" Courtney demanded as she pulled him down next to her.

"I do actually.." Courtney whispered into his ear. Duncan's face froze.

"Next, Tyler, who do you pick?" Chris asked.

"Um, I'll go with, Bridgette?" Tyler said.

Bridgette walked over to Tyler and gave him a hug which made Geoff more angry.

"My turn! I'll pick...Geoff!" Katie said as she began to blush.

"Thanks, cutie," Geoff replied as he hugged his new partner.

Katie froze at the comment, as did Bridgette and everyone else.

"Um...awkward..."Justin said quietly.

"Sadie, you're up!" Chris said ignoring the tension in the room.

"I'll pick...Noah!" Sadie giggled.

"Thanks Sadie," Noah replied as they high fived.

"Now, me!" Lindsay said, "I'll pick...Justin!"

"Alright, so that leaves... Heather and Leshawna to be the final pair!" Chris announced.

"Hell no!"Leshawna yelled.

"Whatever, i'm not happy about it either," Heather said annoyed.

"Alright you guys, meet at the beach in 10!" Chris announced.

The campers made their way to the beach where they saw a large mud pit on one end. Bridgette imagined tackling Geoff into it while Courtney imagined tackling Katie into it and vice-versa.

"Eveyone stand with your partners, so for this challenge, expect to get a little dirty!" Chris began to laugh.

"But I just did my hair! Ugh!" Heather whined.

"You're going to do it, got that!" Leshawna shouted at Heather.

"Back off, Queen Latifah!" Heather groaned.

"Psht, and who are you!? Lucy Liu's nasty twin?" Leshawna shot back.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Heather smirked. Leshawna growled.

"Back to what i was saying...!" Chris said annoyed, "All of you will be in the mud pit and wrestling each other whilst trying to retrieve one of these!" Chris took out of his pocket a red flag. "You will each have one of these coloured flags attached on your back. The last three teams that remain in the mud pit will win this challenge and none of you will be eliminated tonight! The other teams will have to face tonight's elimination challenge where two of you will be sent off the island! Got it?!" Chris exclaimed.

Chef then handed out flags to all twelve of the teens. Courtney and Duncan had the yellow flags, Katie and Geoff had the blue flags, Sadie and Noah had the purple flags, Tyler and Bridgette had the green flags, Lindsay and Justin had the red flags and lastly, Heather and Leshawna had orange flags.

The 6 teams of 2 were now scattered along the edge of the mud pit ready for the start of the challenge and had their flags attached to their backs.

"I've got your back, Court!" Duncan whispered to Courtney as they stared down their competition.

"Just try not to get hurt," Courtney laughed. Duncan also laughed.

"Let's do this, Justin!" Lindsay cheered.

"Why mud!" Justin whined. "It's so gross and dirty."

"But... think of it as a mud bath! They have those at fancy spa's!" Lindsay said trying to help her partner.

"Ooh you're right! It's great for the skin! Now i'm ready!" Justin replied as he took some mud and made two marks under his eyes, trying to mimick the football player's look.

"Geoff, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet.." Katie whispered.

"Oh, i'm...i'll be fine, let's kick some ass!" Geoff replied as he looked to Bridgette who looked like she was ready to rip his head off.

"Everyone ready...time to prove why you're still in the game...andddd GO!" Chris exclaimed. The campers ran to the center where it looked like a giant moshpit.

There was shoving, screaming, panting, whining, hollering, scratching, pulling, pushing, groaning, and a lot of crazy action.

"Looks like Lindsay's been eliminated!" Chris announced as Lindsay crawled out of the ring trembling.

"OW!" Katie screamed as she saw Bridgette kick her in the knee.

Leshawna then was able to grab Sadie's flag, also Duncan grabbed Tyler's.

"Looks like Justin, Bridgette and Noah are all vulnerable!" Chris said excitedly. "Holy moly, these kids are insane!"

"RARRWRRRRR!" Courtney charged after Katie and yanked her flag off her as she shoved her face in the mud.

"Katie, you're out!" Chris said quickly, "that means Geoff is also vulnerable!"

Heather then got taken out by Geoff. "Heather, you're done!" Chris included as he kept running around the pit excitedly.

"Leshawna, you got this!" Heather yelled. Leshawna looked surprised by the support than went after Courtney who was busy wrestling with Noah and got her flag off.

"Thanks, Leshawna!" Noah exclaimed as Courtney began to yell.

"Courtney, you're out!" Chris said, "wow, who's going to win? who's going to lose?"

Chef joined Chris with some popcorn as they watched the show.

"Looks like everyone is down to one player!" Chris shouted.

"Duncan, let's go!" Courtney yelled.

Bridgette and Justin were wrestling, Leshawna was wrestling with Duncan and Noah was being cornered by Geoff.

"I got it!" yelled Justin.

"Bridgette, you're out! But, great effort! You really looked mad out there!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"I AM MAD!" Bridgette replied fiercely.

Geoff then took off Noah's flag.

"It's okay, Noah! Don't worry about it!" Sadie reassured him.

"Thanks.." Noah replied.

Duncan then turned to Justin and went at him while Leshawna was on Duncan. Geoff jumped into the pile and in a matter of seconds the game was over.

"Yes! Duncan! Nice grab!" Courtney cheered.

"Damn it!" Justin growled.

"Great game everyone, I gotta say, I'm impressed!" Chris announced. "So the winning pairs are... Duncan and Courtney, Geoff and Katie and lastly, Leshawna and Heather!"

"Yay Geoff!" Katie squealed.

"Nice work!" Heather said smiling. Leshawna raised her eyebrows.

"Duncan, that was so amazing!" Courtney cheered and jumped onto Duncan as they both fell into the mud and rolled around laughing.

"Aw, you guys are too cute!" Sadie laughed.

"Wha-?" Courtney then got up quickly, feeling flustered and ignored everyone staring.

Geoff gave Duncan a thumbs up and smiled.

"Unfortunately though, that means that today's losing pairs- Tyler and Bridgette, Sadie and Noah, and Lindsay and Justin, one of you will be leaving tonight! Meet me tonight at the elimination arena! Good luck!" Chris said grinning widely.

Confessional:

_**Katie: **__I got so many bruises from that challenge! So painful...but at least Geoff won it for us! He's so dreamy... _

_**Leshawna: **__Heck yeah! Leshawna wins! Even with Heather as my partner I could still win! I hope Noah doesn't leave tonight, he's my only ally at the moment._

_**Tyler:**__ I really didn't perform well that last challenge, I need to win though! But i also hope Lindsay doesn't go! I would hate to be here without her._

_**Justin: **__There's no way i'm leaving tonight, i can't let it happen! I'm a bit nervous with Lindsay as my partner... she's a beautiful girl but she's got a bag of rocks where her brain should be._

_**Courtney: **__Duncan and I won and i'm so happy we did. Winning is the most important thing. But i really need Sadie to stay here, if she leaves then I'll lose an ally...but worse than that, i'll be stuck with Katie!_

_**Noah:**__ I'm extremely nervous for tonight... i mean, Sadie and I are the total underdogs... I'm just hoping for a miracle. Help us!_

_**Bridgette: **__I've had a horrible past couple days and I honestly don't know If I want to be here anymore...especially not around Geoff...or Katie. I don't know how things between us turned out so badly...*cries*_

_**Sadie: **__I think Noah and I could win, we're both really smart! Well, maybe he's more smart than me but I always try my best! Anyway, if we do lose, I won't be sad. Honestly, having to deal with Katie and Courtney has been too much stress for me. _

The campers went down to the elimination arena later that evening and the winning pairs sat in the bleachers as the three pairs in danger stood in the center and facing Chris.

"Welcome campers to the elimination arena! Soon, two of you will be sent off the island and lose your chance at winning the grand prize! Are you all ready?" Chris asked.

The campers groaned and some nodded as Chef unveiled three large tanks. Everyone gasped and many held their breath because whatever were in those tanks smelled incredibly nasty.

"Yuck! What the heck's in there?" Tyler gagged.

"Your next challenge is to dive to the bottom of this tank that's filled with dead fish and sewer water..."Chris said.

Everyone began to gag and choke at the sound of dead fish.

"...you'll have to retrieve 5 dead octopi somewhere in your tank using only your mouth, and then tossing it out of your tank. The two teams that complete this will be safe and move on to the top 10! Unfortunately for the losing team, you'll both be eliminated from the game!" Chris chuckled.

"I hate fish! Ugh!" Tyler complained.

"Yuck! I don't think i can do this, Justin!" Lindsay yelled.

"We can do this, Noah!" Sadie cheered.

"I dunno... both of those teams have athletic guys, and well i'm...not.." Noah said.

"You don't need to be athletic, Noah, you just have to try your best!" Sadie encouraged him.

Bridgette was super calm and quiet as she made her way into the tank along with Tyler who instead was freaking out.

Soon the rest of the pairs were in their tanks and most looked very uncomfortable.

"Let's just do this fast so we can get out of here faster!" Justin let out.

"O-okay!" Lindsay nodded as she stared at the dead fish float next to her and she squealed.

"Get ready, get set, and... go!" Chris chanted.

All three pairs quickly dove into their tanks trying to grab an octopus with their mouths, some were having more trouble than others.

"Ahhhhh! This is so disgusting!" Lindsay screamed as she grabbed onto a fish.

"Lindsay, calm down, you can do this! Just relax!" Justin tried to help her.

Sadie and Noah had difficulties reaching the bottom of their tanks since their heights but weren't as squirmish as the others. Bridgette however was the most calm even though she didn't move at all.

"Are you okay,Bridgette?" Tyler asked her as he tried avoiding the fish around him.

"No i'm not okay, that's why I just want to leave here. I'm sorry," Bridgette responded.

"B-but...why?!" Tyler replied confused.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, I'm just not happy here," Bridgette replied as she started to tear up.

"Hm, ok, but I'm not going to give up," Tyler replied as he dove down.

"Looks like so far the score is 3-1-1!" Chris annuounced after 5 minutes, "Noah and Sadie have gotten 3 so far, very impressive! While the other two pairs only have 1! Pick it up you guys!"

"Only two more, Sadie!" Noah cheered.

"Got it!" Sadie mumbled as she spit out her third octopus.

"Another point for the Sadie-Noah dream team!" Chris cheered.

"I got one too!" Justin spat out one as he cheered.

"Got it!" Tyler exclaimed as he found his second one.

"Bridgette, don't lose this! Especially not for me!" Geoff yelled from the bleachers. "You're better than quitting!"

"Leave me alone, Geoff! You've hurt me enough today,"Bridgette replied harshly.

"Babe, I'm sorry okay! I don't want you to be like this! I especially hate seeing you so unhappy!" Geoff said as he began choking up.

Bridgette coughed as she heard Geoff apologizing. "It's too late Geoff...you broke my heart..."

She started crying and Tyler had to pause and hug her to help. He knew at that point that it would be down to them and Lindsay and he didn't want to make his girlfriend lose.

"Go Lindsay, I love you! You're amazing!" Tyler rooted her on from the opposite tank.

Lindsay smiled and then felt she could do anything, she dove down and shook the tank and grabbed two fish in her mouth in which one was an octpus and spat it out.

"That's fish #3 for Lindsay and Justin, make that 4!" Chris announced as Justin came up with his 3rd.

"Come on Noah!" Sadie cheered.

"Got it!" Noah mumbled as he spat out the dirty, dead octopus and they cheered together.

"That's five! Noah and Sadie are safe!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler.." Bridgette whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it, we're leaving with great partners who love us. You know Geoff loves you, don't leave without letting him know how much you care," Tyler gave Bridgette advice that made her cry more and more.

"You're right..you are...I've been so selfish, I shouldn't have been so angry at him, look at what I"ve done!" Bridgette yelled as she cried into Tyler's arms.

"Geoff, I'm sorry!" Bridgette screamed over.

Geoff ran over to the tank and left Katie alone to see Bridgette.

"Babe, i love you!" Geoff said as tears ran down his face."Gosh look at us, two crybaby's, haha"

"OHhh, Geoff!" Bridgette swam to the other side of the tank and they kissed.

"Everyone in the bleachers felt sick seeing Geoff kiss Bridgette near that nasty water and dead fish.

"That's super cute, but really gross at the same time," Lindsay added.

"Found it finally!" Justin yelled as he spat out his octopus.

"That's the game! Justin and Lindsay win! That mean's you're safe!" Chris declared.

Tyler and Bridgette got out of the tank and went to go hug their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"I'll miss you, Tyler!" Lindsay started to tear up.

"I will too, baby! But I know you're going to do amazing here, I know you can win this whole thing! I believe in you." Tyler then embraced his beauty and walked over to the boat of losers.

"Awwww!" Sadie squealed.

"Why can't you say things like that, Duncan!" Courtney moaned. Duncan sighed.

Geoff picked up his girl and swung her around and then held her in close for a big kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Geoff replied, "see you soon babe."

Bridgette than joined Tyler on the boat as everyone waved goodbye to them and then Chef took them away from Total Drama Island.

"Wow, what a crazy day it's been! Two gone! Ten campers left! Who has what it takes to go all the way? And who will fall short? Find out on future episodes of _Total...Drama...Island 2_!

**How will Geoff and Lindsay fare without their loves? Will Leshawna and Heather ever be friends? How will Sadie and Noah, the self-proclaimed underdogs be able to survive with all the big dogs? Will Katie and Courtney continue to be at each other's throats? Will Lindsay, the sole member of the Green Team be able to win all alone? What is going on with Katie and Geoff? All these answers and more will be revealed next time on Total Drama Island 2!**

**Next Episode is the MID-SEASON SPECIAL Episode****! **

**Wondering what all the eliminated campers have been up to, what they think about those who are left in the game and who do they think deserves to win the grand prize and Total Drama Champion? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON Total Drama Island 2 with special hosts- CODY, BETH and SIERRA!**

**-**Thanks for reading & reviewing! =D

**Still in the game:**

Red Team: Heather & Justin

Blue Team: Duncan, Geoff

Green Team: Lindsay

Yellow Team: Courtney, Katie, Sadie

Purple Team: Noah & Leshawna

**Eliminated:**

20th: DJ

19th: Harold

18th: Izzy

17th: Alejandro

16th: Trent

15th: Owen

14th: Gwen

13th: Eva

12th: Bridgette

11th: Tyler


	11. Mid-season Special: Part 1

"Welcome Total Drama fans to the mid-season special episode of Total Drama Island 2!" a small boy said excitedly as the crowd cheered and screamed.

"I'm Cody and I'll be your host today and with me is my co-host, Beth!" Cody said as he motioned over to Beth, a small geeky looking girl beside him who was waving at the audience and cameras.

"This is going to be so much fun, Cody! I can't wait to see all our old friends and see what they have to say about their time on this craaazy new season!" Beth exclaimed.

"Definitely, Beth! This is sure to be a great show! We hope you all at home are just as eager to see everyone back again! I know we are!" Cody replied smiling. "During the show we'll be interviewing the eliminated campers with our questions and our audience questions and of course!"

"…Also! We'll be asking the eliminated campers questions that are sent to us online! We're all looking forward to what you at home want to know from the ten teens that will be joining us on this stage very soon!" Beth said happily.

"I think it's time to get started, you ready Beth?!" Cody asked cheerfully.

"I think you're forgetting about someone, Cody… our field reporter?" Beth tried to help Cody remember.

Cody's face went pale. "Oh…right, we will also be getting questions from some of you walking around downtown Toronto today! Let's see what our reporter has got to say…" Cody sighed as he and Beth looked up at the large screen TV.

"CODY!" Sierra said excitedly as she stood outside with a microphone and a camera crew.

"..Hi.. Sierra.." Cody let out nervously. "What have you got for us?"

"Eeek! Cody, it's been forever since I've seen your adorable little face! Ehmygosh! Codykins, the restraining order is done in a couple hours did you know! I can't wait to hug you again!" Sierra cheered and screamed.

Cody's face grew pale and he began to tremble.

"Aw, yay! How cute, you two are so cute for each other!" Beth said cheerfully.

"I know, right!" Sierra replied nodding. "Well, later I'll be getting the questions and thoughts of plenty of Canadians right here, walking along these streets! Stay tuned, folks!" Sierra began to dance around before the TV screen went black.

Cody then looked at the camera and quickly tried to regain composure.

"Well, I think it's time to meet the teens that just couldn't manage to survive staying in the game this season!" Cody said.

"They might be losers this season, but not to us and to all of you watching!" Beth added cheerfully.

"That's right, Beth! Firstly, he's a bulky boy that may look tough but is really just a big softie with a lot of love for animals! He's been through an animal curse or two, won a fashion catwalk that he tried to lose and his name is actually Devin-Joseph-…..It's…DJ!" Cody cheered.

"Next, he may be scrawny and geeky, but his many unique skills and teamwork prove he's a one-of-a-kind guy! He has fallen in love, seen boobies, eliminated himself in Japan and occasionally picks his nose-… it's…..Harold!" Beth cheered.

"She's our favorite, wild, red-haired jungle girl whose many aliases include Kaleidoscope and Explosivo and is _still _being hunted down by the RCMP! She's been eliminated six times, had a plane crush her skull, and had poison ivy wrapped around her head! Give it up for…Izzy!" Cody exclaimed.

"He's a devious, sexy and strategic mastermind back in season 3 and was able to seduce 5 of the females in his season and make it all the way to the finals! He was nicknamed the male-Heather with social skills, an eel dipped in grease and his favourite… "Al"- it's….. Alejandro!" Beth said gleefully.

"He was a fan-favourite back in season one with his charming personality and musical talent that wooed Gwen's heart until second season where their love was crushed. He has been in a boy band, kissed Heather, lost his own team's challenges and his favourite number is 9- it's…..… Trent!" Cody exclaimed.

All five of the named eliminated campers made their way on stage and onto the sofas across Cody and Beth. The crowd cheered wildly as they came onto the stage and some boos were heard at times.

"BOO, IZZY! BOO!" screamed many of the fans as Izzy made her way on stage.

"Trent! Marry me!" screamed a fan in the audience.

"Alejandro, you're gorgeous!" hollered a group of fan girls at the front. He blew them a kiss as he took his seat which made one of the girls faint.

"Uh, security! Help that girl!" Cody ran over to the girls. "Beth, you go on."

"Uh, okay! So, next, he was everyone's favourite food-loving guy back on season 1 with a heart of gold and a habit of releasing gas. He has made it to finals once, has eaten a table of fake food, was brought back as a mole to pay for his parent's bankruptcy and was even used as a human-sleigh in Germany! Put your hands together for..…..Owen!" Beth cheered.

Cody ran back to his seat after the girl was exited on a stretcher.

"She's a beatiful, gothic teen who has made it to the finale on season one but hasn't had much luck on seasons 2 and 3, a large part of that being to dysfunctional relationships or jealous girls!She's been nicknamed the New-Heather, she's allergic to ucalyptis, she loves horror movies, she's dated two total drama hunks and we're all wondering who will be next? Here's to hoping it's me! Give it up for one of the coolest chicks I know...it's Gwen!" Cody said excitedly.

"Thanks Cody!" Gwen said with a smile as she sat on the second couch closer to the hosts.

"Next up," Beth continued "she's most remembered for having rage fits and was the second to be eliminated back on Total Drama Island but since then has prepared hard and has made it way farther than I'm sure most of us expected her to! She's a champion weight-lifter, loves her MP3 player, has anger management sessions and has got more dirt on Total Drama campers than Lindsay has lip gloss! It's... Eva!" Beth exclaimed.

The reaction was very mixed for Eva as most people just stared at her in cowardess while others hollered and hooted for the hulk woman.

"GO EVA!" screamed a few in the audience as Eva actually gave them a half-smile as she sat down next to Gwen and Owen.

"And now to our last two eliminated campers!" Cody cheered. "She's a beautiful, blonde surfer girl who is most known for being one of 'Hollywood's Cutest Couples' for three years straight with ex-aftermath host and current TD contestant, Geoff! She's also an avid animal rights activist, vegetarian and was once tricked into kissing a pole- it's...Bridgette!"

"Lastly, he was an underdog almost every season he's been a part of ever since season 1 where he was eliminated for his unique fear of chickens. He's fallen in love and it's still growing strong even though his girlfriend Lindsay has forgotten about him about 80% of the time! He's a clumsy athlete, he has super-strong fingers, loves his blonde babe and always has a smile on his face- everyone put your hands together for...Tyler!"

Bridgette and Tyler made their way onto the stage to a round of applauses from the audience and the other eliminated campers who were all seated on the couches.

"We love you Bridgette!" yelled a girl in the audience.

"Thanks, guys!" Bridgette said as she waved to her fans in the audience.

They both then sat with the rest of the eliminated teens and waited for the audience to quiet down.

"Okay settle down you guys," Cody said, "now that we've got all of you on stage with us it's time to get serious and ask the questions everyone wants to know!"

"That's right, Cody! This is going to be tons of fun!" Beth squealed.

"Hey Cody, did you really get a restraining order on Sierra?!" Trent asked curiously.

"Whut, hey I'm supposed to be asking the questions here- but yes I did…" Cody added quietly, "she hid in my closet for three days until I caught her watching me in my sleep! I can't take it anymore!" Cody shrieked and began to shake.

"Oh wow, Cody, are you going to be okay? Yikes!" Gwen said.

"That girl has issues!" Eva laughed.

Everyone just stared at Eva with blank faces.

"Poor Sierra, she's just smitten!" Bridgette said in Sierra's defense.

"Well… she was pretty strange on the third season… she never left Cody alone," Tyler added.

"Thank you Gwen and Tyler! Yes, enough was enough, but I've had time along without being stalked for a month now, it's been great," Cody said happily.

"Well, speaking of Sierra, let's talk to her now!" Beth said as she motioned to the large overhead TV screen.

"Hi guys!" Sierra screamed happily.

All the eliminated campers waved and said hello.

"So Sierra, do you have any questions from any fans you happened to pass by?" Beth asked.

"Yep Beth! This is Craig and he has a question for Cody!" Sierra grinned largely.

"Uh, but I'm the host?" Cody groaned.

"Um…I just say it?" Craig, a timid looking boy was speaking to Sierra before looking at the camera. "Uhm…hi Cody, I would like to know, um, what's your new address because…it's um, not the same one anymore? Is that what you want me to say?"

"Huh? My address?" Cody froze in shock. "Sierra, did you do this!"

"WHAT! Me?! Codykins, how did you ever suspect that?!" Sierra said as she began giggling and then laughing maniacly as Craig gave a confused look to the camera and then ran away.

"Sierra, we need actual questions for our guests, okay?" Beth said with little patience. "We have a schedule to follow and now that I have this important job I'm not going to be a pushover no more!"

"Oh okay fiine, let's see," Sierra looked around then grabbed a woman who was on her smoke break towards the camera, "say your name and ask a question to any of the eliminated campers on the show tonight!"

"Excuse me?" the woman scoffed. "What show is this anyway?"

"Total Drama Island 2, gosh," Sierra rolled her eyes.

"NO WAY!" the woman squealed. "I love Total Drama! I wanna say, Trent you so shouldn't have been eliminated! Justin is so jealous of you and you're so gorgeous!"

"Wow, looks like we got ourselves a Trent fan girl!" Sierra giggled. "I'm glad you didn't say Cody or else you'd probably be in that trash bin over there. What's your name?"

"It's Gwenyth!" the woman said happily. "Trent, if you're up for a date I'd totally dump my bf for you!"  
>"Ouh wow, so Trent what's it going to be!?" Sierra asked excitedly.<p>

Trent looked at the camera with a blank face and quickly nodded his head side to side.

"Thanks for that Sierra! We'll see you later!" Beth said as Sierra waved back and Gwenyth looked like she was about to cry.

"Wow, her name was Gwen too? What are the odds Trent!" Cody laughed as Trent hid his face under his shirt.

"Anyways, it's time to talk to DJ!" Cody cheered as did many of the audience members. "DJ, come sit in the hot seat over here!" DJ then made his way over to the armchair in between the Cody and Beth and the eliminated teens.

"Hi Cody, hey Beth!" DJ smiled at them.

"So DJ," Beth began, "you were the first to be eliminated this season, how did that feel?"

"Not too bad actually, I always thought being the first one out would be really embarrassing but I left with my head held high," DJ responded.

"Do you think your curse returned this season when you were chosen as #13?" Cody added.

"At first I really did, I mean 13 is such a bad number but I realized that I was the one making myself so afraid and constantly worrying so no I don't think it returned," DJ replied.

"Moving on to your team, how do you feel Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette did throughout the rest of the season without you?" Beth said.

"I think they did great! They won so many of the challenges, I couldn't be prouder!" DJ smiled.

"Aw DJ, you're so sweet!" Bridgette replied.

"No problem, Bridge, I'm sad you're here though, you should be in the final 10!" DJ said.

"It's okay DJ, I'm just happy to be here with all you awesome people and not in that crazy game anymore!" Bridgette replied.

"Tell me about it!" Owen added.

"You got that right!" Gwen said.

"Next, DJ, what has been the most surprising thing you've seen so far this season? And be honest now!" Cody giggled.

"Well, I gotta say, I'm pretty disappointed in Duncan and what he said about Owen. It was just the wrong time and place for that and it made him look real bad."

"Oh, definitely! That was just so out of line!" Beth said as she covered her mouth.

Owen and Gwen just sighed.

"It's time for an online question! We've got a question here from Lisa in Kelowna, she says "DJ, if you could marry, kill and sleep with any three Total Drama contestants on the season who would you pick!" Beth said giggling.

"Ohh wow," DJ said nervously, "do I have to?"

"We've gotta give the fans what they want, so yep!" Cody smiled.

"Alright then…well, I'd marry…Gwen because she loves animals like me, I'd kill….oh jeez…I dunno," DJ looked around the room nervously. "I'd kill… Alejandro… for tricking me into thinking my animal curse was gone third season, and then I'd sleep with… Lindsay. She's a sweetheart and she's a beautiful girl, not gonna lie." Tyler gasped.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend, dude! Pick someone else!" Tyler shouted.

"It's just a game, man, sorry!" DJ cowered as he made his way back to his seat away from Tyler.

"Well that sure was interesting! Next up, it's… Harold's turn!" Beth exclaimed.

Harold got up, bowed to the audience and then made his way to the hot seat.

"Nice to see ya, Harold! You ready?" Cody asked.

"Sure thing, Cody!" Harold said as he began to scratch his butt.

"Okay… well, how did you feel about being the first person on the purple team to go? Were you ashamed?" Cody grinned.

"Yes I was, I really wanted to prove to Leshawna that I could be cool and tough, just like Duncan or Tyler or any other guy out there, but at the end I lost the challenge," Harold sighed.

"But at the end of the day Leshawna didn't care about you being a tough guy, she liked you for who you are," Beth said sweetly. "Do you wish you and Leshawna would get together?"

"Of course I do, I love Leshawna, she's a great girl! But I think we're supposed to be friends and I'm happy with that too," Harold let out.

"Really? You'll just let her be your friend?" Cody said in a shocked tone. "I never give up!"

Gwen just stared at Cody as she facepalmed. "Harold, you're doing the right thing. You and Leshawna are good friends!" Gwen said.

Harold nodded. "You guys wanna see what I can do with my yo-yo? I learned this new trick!"

"Sorry Harold, not now. We have a question for you from the audience!" Beth cheered as she walked up to the audience member who was smiling and waving at the camera. "What's your name and question?"

"Hi everybody, I'm Amanda! I wanted to ask Harold if he could teach me his sick nunchuk skills! I think they're awesome!" The crowd laughed.

"Why certainly, miss! Here, come with me and I'll show you!" Harold then got up and went backstage with Amanda.

"Um? He just left?" Cody said confused.

"Whoa! Looks like Harold's getting lucky tonight!" Beth giggled as the rest of the teens stared at her with an awkward expression. "Anywho, time for our next interviewee- it's Izzy!"

Izzy then jumped off the couch onto the chair and toppled it over.

"Izzy are you alright?!" Cody said nervously.

"I'm great! Never better!" Izzy grinned as she pounced back up and had a seat.

"Okay, Izzy, your exit this season had a lot of people talking! And I mean, a lot! #IzzySucks and #BooIzzy was trending all over twitter! What happened that day?" Beth said nervously.

"Hahaha! People are so crazy online haha! Am I right? It's like one little joke gets turned into a huge fiasco! I mean, I was upset but It wasn't that bad! Right, Big O?" Izzy asked laughing.

"Ehm, I don't wanna be rude, but you were really mean that night to us Izzy," Owen let out.

"You seemed really jealous of Tyler? What was going on?" Cody asked.

"Well the thing is, I always had a feeling Owen was, how do I put this, not walking down the straight road?" Izzy began to chuckle. Owen froze. "So when I saw him and Tyler getting closer, I just assumed the worst and I guess I did get pretty jealous. Sorry Big-O…and Tyler I guess."

"Let's clear this up now then," Cody said, "Owen, did you have a crush on anyone besides Izzy?"

"Uh, am I allowed to pass in this game, heh?" Owen muttered.

"Nope, sorry Owen," Cody said firmly.

"Owen is a great guy and whatever his sexuality may be, I and everyone else here shouldn't treat him any different. You shouldn't have to feel ashamed to be who you are, Owen, we all love ya buddy," Tyler said as he stroked his arm.

"Aw, Tyler, that was so kind of you!" Bridgette said sweetly. "Lindsay's a very lucky girl."

"Thanks Bridgette, I just don't want to see my friends feel uncomfortable," Tyler added.

"Thanks Tyler, you're a good friend. And yes, Cody, I do have a crush on someone, that isn't Izzy and it isn't Tyler either…although he is attractive. But that's all I'm going to say," Owen responded.

"Cute! Well I hope things work out, Owen!" Beth said happily. "Looks like we have another audience question!" Beth walked over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, what do you want to ask Izzy?" Beth said.

"Izzy, you were really horrible to your team the night you got eliminated and you have yet to give them a sincere apology! You made all three of them cry! I think you owe it to Owen and Tyler to apologize to them!"

Everyone in the audience went silent and the same went for everyone on stage.

"Okay fine!" Izzy screamed. "Owen, I'm sorry I got so angry with you and tried to manipulate you into eliminating Tyler and making you feel bad since you have been going through a hard time with your own self-identity issues. I should have been there for you and helped you…but instead I got jealous and made you feel bad about it. And Tyler, I'm really sorry I put all my anger onto you! It's just that I knew Owen wasn't into me anymore and seeing you two getting along so well got me really jealous and angry and I just didn't know how else to deal with it! You're so hot I thought I never had a chance to win Owen back If you were still there. So…that's why I did what I did. And…I'm sorry."

Everyone in the audience cheered and clapped for Izzy and so did all the campers. Owen ran to Izzy and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Izzy, you'll always be special to me," Owen replied.

"Whoa! That was so sweet!" Beth squealed.

"Thanks for that Izzy, really touching stuff!" Cody exclaimed as he got out a tissue.

"Come back after this short break for more juicy gossip and to see what the rest of the eliminated campers think about their time on the show! Also, stay tuned to see who this lot thinks deserves to win the grand prize and be Total Drama champion when we return to the **midseason's special episode**!


	12. Mid-season Special: Part 2

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to our mid-season special episode of _Total Drama Island 2_!" Cody exclaimed as the audience applauded.

"It's been pretty fun so far but now it's time for some serious questions you guys want answered and we're here to get the dirt!" Beth said as she gave a quick glance to the cast sitting across from her. "Are you guys ready?"

"Let's keep going!" Cody replied. "Our next guest to take the hot seat is Alejandro!"

Alejandro walked over to the seat, gave a camera a quick pose then took his seat.

"Still stuck up I see," Cody muttered under his breath.

"So Alejandro," Beth began, "I'm sure we all want to know what's going on with you and Heather? Are you guys dating?"

The audience all focused on Alejandro now.

"Well, Heather and I have had time to get to know each other during the break in seasons and we hung out a lot. We talked about it and decided to take things slow but yes we are dating- we've actually been dating for, what is it, two months now?" Alejandro said with a smile.

"Really! Whoa!" Cody exclaimed. "So then why did you keep it a secret on the show?!"

"Heather and I told each other before we began this season that we'd keep our private life private. We didn't feel it was necessary for people to know that about us," Alejandro groaned. 

"You sure it wasn't to get farther in the game?" Beth snickered.

"No, not at all. We're both very competitive obviously and would love to win, but I swore to her that she was my angel and I'd do anything for her. She didn't have to give me a second chance, but she did," Alejandro let out.

The crowd began to cheer.

"Wow, who knew someone could actually care for Heather?!" Izzy laughed.

"I know, right?" Gwen added, looking stunned.

"Wait!" Cody said in a harsh tone. "What do you mean second chance? Care to explain a little further, Al?"

"Why are you asking so many personal questions anyway?" Alejandro groaned.

"Sorry brah, that's what the fans want," Cody chuckled.

"I think I know what this may be about," Beth added. "It's something that you wrote in that note! The one you gave to Heather?"

"Well...sort of... you see I was just so ashamed of myself and embarrassed that I had to apologize again. So I wrote a letter to Heather and gave it to her the first night we were on the show. She told me she cried reading it but said she had finally forgiven me. Ever since then I knew she was the one. The girl I want to marry," Alejandro said confidently.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette and Gwen said in the background.

The audience roared in cheering and clapping at this news.

"You want to get married to _Heather_?!" Beth exclaimed.

"Oh jeez, if Sierra hears this she's going to start thinking things! Ah!" Cody yelled frantically.

"Alejandro, it's time for you to answer a couple online questions!" Beth cheered. "Okay, this one's from Derwin in Halifax, he asks "Alejandro, do you like cake or pie? And what type?"

"Um, okay, well my mama used to make cheesecake that I love! So, I'll pick cake," Alejandro replied.

"Mhmm, cheesecake..." Owen moaned in the background.

"Elisa in Chicago wants to know: "Do you regret being mean to Sadie?" Beth read out.

"I guess so… they were both pretty annoying but she didn't deserve all the rude comments we gave her. If you think I was mean to her, you should have heard Courtney! I noticed they didn't show much of that, did they?" Alejandro replied.

"I think she show enough of Courtney being mean, ugh," Gwen spat out.

"Another question, let's see," Beth said, "Oh! This is from Cassi in Montreal; she wants to know- "What was in the letter that shocked Justin about you? And, do you feel Justin was wrong to snoop in Heather's things?"

"Ouu good question, Cassi!" Cody replied.

"Uh..." Alejandro wailed. "I guess I'll have to say it eventually...the past summer before the season began and Heather and I were seeing each other, we both went to this party and it was fun. It was actually at Geoff's place, most of us were there."

"I remember it, so much fun!" Izzy shrieked. "I accidentally fell into the punch bowl, ha-ha!"

"Anyway... yeah so Heather and I got into an argument over something stupid and she just left the party and left me there. I was about to leave to my place right after but then Courtney started talking to me. We all danced and I got so ridiculously drunk and then we...had sex."

Everyone gasped.

"NO WAY!" Tyler shrieked.

"Courtney...did that!" Gwen shot up out of her seat. "That little skank!"

"So yeah...I made a huge mistake. I told Heather the next morning and she cried, kicked me in the kiwi's and slapped me. She then ignored me for two weeks until a few days before the show. She eventually listened to me and gave me a second chance," Alejandro smiled.

"Whoa, poor Heather!" Beth let out. "Jeez, I never thought I'd ever say that!?" She laughed.

"Well If I were Heather I wouldn't have taken you back! Cheaters don't deserve love!" Eva groaned.

"Yikes! Looks like we've got mixed opinions over here, but if you in the audience have something to say on this topic then let us know!" Cody said.

"Thanks Alejandro, you can go sit back over there. Trent, you're up now!" Beth cheered.

Trent got up and walked over to the hot seat as he passed Gwen he gave her a small smile which she returned.

"So, Trent, you were the fifth to be eliminated off Total Drama this season, how'd you think you did?" Cody asked.

"I'm satisfied with how I did, I mean, I tried my best," Trent replied.

"I'm sure you were shocked when you were eliminated though? I mean, what Justin did to Heather and you was just, well, shocking! Right?" Beth said sadly.

"Yeah, i mean it was pretty surprising to me. I really didn't know how jealous Justin was of me. It's a little flattering now that I think of it, haha," Trent laughed.

"Trent, I love you!" screamed an audience girl.

"Love ya, too!" Trent replied in a cocky tone. "See all the chicks I can get? I can see why Justin did what he did."

"Hm..." Beth seemed uncomfortable with Trent's new attitude. "So how do you feel about your team this season? Are you proud of how they've done so far?"

"I'm happy that Heather's doing well, she was actually pretty nice to me while I was there, which sure as hell shocked me.. but as for Justin and Eva, I gotta say I didn't feel they cared about me as a team mate or as a friend."

Eva gave Trent a death stare from the couches.

"Alright Trent, let's go to Sierra and get another question for you!" Cody said as they turned towards the TV screen.

"Hi Cody!" Sierra shouted. "Oh, hey Trent!"

"Sierra, do you have someone with a question? And this time not for me…" Cody moaned.

"I do! Here he is!" Sierra giggled. "Say your name and your question."

A large, tanned boy held the microphone as he stared at the cameras anxiously.

"Trent...hi! My name's Joel and I am your biggest fan! You rock!" Joel cheered.

"Hah, thanks man!" Trent said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"My question for you is, are you and Gwen getting back together now that Duncan and Courtney are hooking up? You guys were my favourite couple!" Joel shrieked.

Trent stared with a blank expression. "Uh...sorry man, but I'm not into Gwen anymore, after a few sessions with my shrink I've finally let the past go and have moved on."

"That's great, Trent," Gwen smiled.

"I'm actually dating someone else now! She's great...and super-hot! Her name's Blaineley!" Trent grinned. "After the show today we're actually going on our second date!"

"WHAT!" Beth spat out her retainer and water she was about to swallow.

The audience froze in terror and became silent.

"You're dating Blaineley!?" Gwen cried out.

"Yup!" Trent nodded.

"Oh-kay..." Cody rolled his eyes. "Awkward! Anyway- It's time to move onto our next guest! Let's give it up for everyone's favourite pal, Owen!"

Owen got up and went to sit in the hot seat as Trent made his way back to the couches where Gwen got up and looking very agitated. She pulled Trent backstage where a shouting match began.

"What's up with those two?" Tyler suspected.

"I think we should leave them at it...Trent needs to get his ego checked," Bridgette replied.

"Owen! How's it feel to be out of the game?" Cody asked.

"It feels great, Cody. I haven't missed my mom's casserole so much before!" Owen laughed.

"I'm sure we all want to know what was going through your head when you decided to quit the show" Beth asked.

"Oh yeah... well I was just not very happy. I guess a lot of it had to do with what Duncan said... but it was also just being really homesick and also I was upset with what had happened with Izzy," Owen wailed.

"That was a really sad moment this season for me to watch," Cody admitted, "what about you guys?"

"Well Lindsay and I were both really sad that Owen wanted to leave. We really wanted to convince him to stay but he just left so fast," Tyler said.

"Owen was so brave that day! What Duncan said was cruel and Owen was the better man and just let it go," Bridgette sniffled.

"So Owen, do you think Duncan should have gotten eliminated for what he said?" Beth said.

"No, I like Duncan, he's one of my good friends! I think he just made a mistake and said something he maybe shouldn't have..." Owen said.

"Duncan's an ass," Cody muttered.

"Cody...we're professional hosts, we're not supposed to be biased!" Beth whispered to Cody.

"Hmph, fine..." Cody groaned. "So Owen, what was your favourite moment this season?"

"I'd say... hanging out with all the friends I've made on Total Drama," Owen smiled.

The audience clapped.

"We love you, Owen!" Bridgette and Izzy cheered.

"Owen, we've got an online question here for you. This is from Alexa in Calgary, she wants to know- "Owen, who do you have a crush on?" Beth asked enthusiastically.

Owen stared at everyone nervously as his cheeks turned rosy pink.

"If you're too shy you can pass the question Owen, its okay," Cody said.

"It's Noah!" Owen shouted at the top of his lungs. "He's so amazing! I've never met someone so sweet and funny, ever!"

"Awe!" Beth cheered.

"Noah…sweet?" DJ said confused.

"Honestly...I thought it would be Justin," Alejandro said surprised. Harold, Bridgette, Tyler and Eva nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for your answers, Owen! You've been a great guest! Next up it's...Gwen!" Cody cheered loudly.

Bridgette went backstage quickly to go find Gwen.

"Gwen, it's your turn to go in the hot-seat-! OMG!" Bridgette's eyes at widened at what she saw then quickly shut the door.

Gwen then came stumbling out, tried to fixed her hair and begged Bridgette not to tell anyone what she saw. Bridgette just nodded slightly with a shocked expression as they both got back on stage. Trent slowly made his way back too, trying to avoid any attention to be directed at him. Gwen then sat next to Cody and Beth.

"Hey Gwen! Long time no see, eh?" Cody grinned as he gave her a wink.

"Hey Cody, Hey Beth!" Gwen smiled as she kept checking her clothes to see if they were on properly.

"So, Gwen, you didn't manage to make it very far this season compared to most, are you upset with the outcome?" Beth asked.

"Sort of I guess, I mean I wanted to win, but those last two days were horrible and I knew I wouldn't have wanted to stay there any longer," Gwen replied.

"You're relationship with Duncan started off so well, but then...it all went downhill, really, really quickly," Cody laughed.

"Yeah, it was great until I learned about the true Duncan. I never felt so worthless in my life until the moment when Eva told everyone about the things Duncan had been doing all along," Gwen replied sadly.

"You're welcome...," Eva groaned. "That guy doesn't deserve any girl! He's a scumbag!"

"Uh...thanks Eva...but I wouldn't go that far," Gwen said quietly.

"Do you think he and Courtney are really meant for each other like you told him before you left?" Cody asked nervously.

"Well they are both pretty gross in their own way, but Courtney's way worse than Duncan can ever be. Gosh that girl is just the most vindictive, annoying thing I've ever come across."

"Even Heather!?" Beth spat out.

"One hundred percent worse than Heather! Are you kidding? Heather can be annoying and is pretty mean when she wants to be, or most of the time... but I find she's just really misunderstood," Gwen said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Alejandro added.

"So Gwen, now that you and Duncan are over, any other men in your life? Eh?" Cody smirked and gave her a wink.

"Oh, uh... men...in my life, psht no! I need a break from all that... yep..." Gwen cleared her throat she start feeling stressed.

"I'm free after the show, we can go for some ice cream, how about it?" Cody asked with a large grin.

"Cody...you're my friend and that's all it's going to be, okay?" Gwen said sternly.

"Time to talk to Sierra!" Beth added as the TV turned back on to reveal Sierra with a group of teens. "Any questions for Gwen, Sierra?"

"Gwen, looks like we've got a couple questions here for you from your fans!" Sierra said as she handed over the microphone.

"Hi Gwen!" came a mob of voices. "I'm Bryce, and my friends and I all love Total Drama and you, especially!"

"Aw, well thank you, Bryce!" Gwen smiled. "What's your question?"

"Um, I was curious, you are so much better than Duncan and when you broke up with him, let me just say, it was my favourite part of the season!" Bryce cheered along with his friends behind him.

"Haha, well, uh, glad somebody was happy about it..." Gwen replied awkwardly.

"Yeah! But I wanted to know, are you going to talk to Duncan when the show's over?"

"Good question, Bryce!" Sierra pointed out. "So, Gwen, you want to face your ex? It'll only be your ..._second _awkward break-up reunion!" Sierra chuckled.

"...thanks Sierra..." Gwen mumbled. "But yeah, ummm, I guess one day I'll have to see him again. I'm not looking forward to it though."

Trent let out a small smile.

"Okay Gwen! Last thing, If you want to go out on a date with me I'm available!" Bryce shouted. "Bye! You're hot!"

Sierra then grabbed the microphone back as the teens ran off laughing.

"Man I can't believe you're gunna date Gwen!" another guy shouted.

"These kids can't be serious... I mean, it's not like I just date any guy that likes me!" Gwen whined.

Cody sighed.

"Thanks for that, Sierra! We'll get back to you in a bit!" Beth said. "And now we've got an online question for you, Gwen!"

"Is this over soon..." Gwen looked impatient.

"Jake from St. Johns wants to know...Hi Gwen, do you think Noah and Leshawna can make it far in the competition?" Beth read out.

"Finally something not about me...well I think Leshawna can go far! She did really well on the first season and I always thought it was a shame how she got eliminated... as for Noah, well I hope we can go far but he is pretty lazy and not to mention anti-social!" Gwen groaned.

"That may be Gwen, but Noah did kick your butt in that elimination challenge," Cody smirked.

"He did actually, I was shocked! So yeah, maybe he has a chance. I'd say he's the biggest underdog that's left," Gwen replied.

"Thanks Gwen for your time, you can go back to your seat. Next up, it's Eva!" Beth exclaimed.

"About time!" Eva roared. Eva then made her way to the hot seat with a very determined expression.

"I'm afraid..." Owen let out.

"Me too, man!" Tyler shrieked.

"So...Eva...how you been?" Beth said nervously.

"I've been BAD! I should have won this season! It was mine!" Eva shouted.

"Be that as it may, but Heather did beat you fair and square," Cody said.

Eva began talking to herself and telling her to calm down. "_Relax Eva, remember what the doctor said...breathe in and out_..."

"I admit it, Heather made the right move getting me out, I was the biggest threat on her team," Eva said.

"Whoa, you admit that Heather getting rid of you was smart?" Beth asked, feeling surprised by this.

"Yes i do, as for Justin however, he should die in a hole forever!" Eva roared again.

"Wow, I thought she was looking her edge for a second there, haha!" Izzy said aloud.

"So, you're mad at Justin then?" Cody asked confused.

"I'm more than mad, I loathe that doof! He plays like a wuss, he used Heather's letter to get her to do what he wanted, and that is just low. I respect people who play the game smart and strategically, not personally. Justin was jealous of Trent's good looks and popularity so he wanted me gone, then he was jealous of my smarts and wanted me gone!" Eva said loudly.

"Justin is a pretty mean guy..." Trent added.

"He uses his hot, sexiness for evil!" Izzy shouted. "It's inhumane!"

"Uh, Alejandro did the same thing?" Harold added.

"Leave me out of this, pipsqueak," Alejandro yelled back.

"Everyone calm down!" Beth shouted as the room quieted down.

"Nice job Beth, you really seem more confident now!" Bridgette said with a thumbs up.

"I know, right!" Beth grinned. "We've got some online questions for you, Eva!"

"Okay Eva, Riley from Saskatoon wants to know..."_Eva, do you have a crush on anybody from the show!? p.s. You rock_!"

"These …boys? Psht, no. They're all wimps. They wouldn't be able to handle me," Eva began to laugh.

The audience all laughed as well as Tyler, Trent, Alejandro, Owen, Harold and DJ had on a cowardly look on their face.

"Okay, next one is from Zachery in New York City, he wants to know "Who do you want out next and why?"

"That's a good one!" Beth added.

"That's easy, Duncan! He's a coward, a homophobe and a tool!" Eva yelled. "Girls of Canada, this is for you, don't go near that nasty, pathetic excuse of a man, he's trouble!" Eva then chuckled as the audience went wild.

"Yikes..." DJ exclaimed.

"That girl can take a man down! Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one Eva, hahaha," Cody kept laughing.

"Ahem...no bias Cody...!" Beth whispered to Cody once more.

"Right right...*cough* okay, Eva, thank you! You can go back to your seat, next up we've got Bridgette _and _Tyler!"

The two final teens sat down in the hot seat together as the crowd kept on cheering.

"Alright settle down, you guys," Cody said. "Bridgette, Tyler, you two were eliminated last, are you upset you got out of the game just before the merge?"

The audience members were shocked by this.

"Cody! You were supposed to wait until the end of the show to reveal the big news, gosh!" Beth complained.

"Oh right...oops," Cody replied nervously. "Uh... everyone it's time for some big news!"

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Now that there are only ten campers remaining in the competition, there will be no more teams- yep, you guessed right, it's merge time!" Cody cheered as did the audience.

"Thanks for that, Cody..." Beth said as she continued on with the guests. "So Tyler and Bridgette, you both lost your place in the game when you were the worst team in the last episode's challenge. Why did you find it so hard to work together?"

"Well actually, we worked great together?" Bridgette replied.

"Yeah we did, It's just we got a little unlucky in the first part with the mud wrestling, and then when we had to dive for the fish in the tank-" Tyler said.

"-...it was my fault, I didn't try in the challenge because I wanted to leave. The whole situation with Geoff really got to me and I guess I made Tyler pay for it too..." Bridgette said quietly.

"Don't worry Bridgette, I'm fine, and we've got our partners in the game still so we can still root them on and they might win! That would make me happy to see Lindsay win, she definitely deserves it," Tyler said excitedly.

"Aww, how sweet," Beth replied. "I'd love to see my bestie win too, Tyler!"

"Ahem, ahem," Cody whispered, "being biased are we?"

"OH! Uh, right!" Beth sat up nervously as Cody began to laugh.

"Let's get some online questions for you two!" Cody said. "Ah, here we've got one for Tyler from Gerry from Vancouver, he asks: "Hey Tyler, do you wish you knocked Duncan out when he said those things about Owen that made him want to quit the show?!"

"Wow, punch Duncan? No way, I would never do something like that. I mean, tell him off for sure, but you got to remember that it's a television show and I don't want to look like a fool on TV! My mom watches Total Drama!" Tyler exclaimed.

Gwen, Izzy and Alejandro all felt a bit nervous at this statement as they all have felt ashamed of things they've done on the show.

"A question for Bridgette from Mikaela in Ottawa, she asks: "Bridgette, what do you think about what Katie is doing to Geoff? Did you ever want to slap her? Psht, I would!"

"Slap Katie? Well...that might be a bit harsh, but I'm definitely keeping a close eye on her! I looked back at the episodes the other night and can see how infatuated she is with my man...she better stay back or else she's dead!" Bridgette yelled.

The audience roared and screamed at this.

"Go Bridgette! We love you!" shouted many fans in the audience.

"Alright, time to see what Sierra's up to before we end the show!" Beth said as they went to the TV and saw no one.

"Hmm, where is she?" Cody said.

Then a loud screeching voice was heard charging towards the stage from the backstage, it was Sierra.

"CODY!" Sierra ran and jumped onto Cody as he screamed for his life. "Now that the stupid restraining order is over with we can finally be together again! YAYYY!"

"Well looks like our favourite couple has gotten reunited!" Beth cheered. "Tune in next time for an amazing new episode of Total Drama Island 2! See ya, folks!" Everyone waved to the camera.

"SAVE ME!" Cody cried.


	13. A Yacht You Won't Forget

The campers were all woken up early this morning and were told to meet at the beach for a surprise announcement. They all stood in their pajamas and nightgowns shivering, awaiting Chris to show up.

"I'm so tired…" Lindsay whined.

"Me too," Katie added. "Why do they have to wake us up so early…"

"I need my beauty rest, people! Let's get this over with!" Heather exclaimed.

"I agree with Heather, beauty sleep…" Justin groaned.

"That's it…I'm going back to the cabins!" Courtney shouted.

"Princess, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Duncan said.

"Why not?" Courtney replied in an annoyed expression.

"Look, something's coming!" Noah said as he pointed far out into the lake. Everyone looked out and saw some sort of boat coming towards their beach.

"Is that a…paddleboat? It looks so small," Leshawna said. It wasn't until the boat came in closer that they could figure out what it was.

"Is that… a yacht?" Lindsay screamed joyfully.

"It's so…gorgeous!" Sadie added with a smile.

"I've been to my fair share of yacht parties…but that has got to be the most beautiful of all!" Justin exclaimed.

"Guys, relax, it must be some tourists who got lost…there's no way that's for us!" Courtney added. Everyone then sighed and realized that it must have been too good to be true.

"Hello campers!" Chris screamed enthusiastically from the large, luxurious boat.

"Chris!" Geoff screamed. "You've got to be kidding me! We're going on a yacht!"

"You betcha!" Chris grinned as he took a sip from his martini glass.

"EEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squealed in ecstasy.

All the campers began cheering and yelling and hugging each other.

"We're going to have fun for once!" Leshawna exclaimed.

"No more lame challenges!" Noah screamed as he jumped up and down.

"YAY! SPA TIME!" Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, settle down you guys! Today, we're going to be celebrating the halfway point in the competition and what better way to celebrate than to have a wild, totally awesome yacht party!" Chris cheered.

All the campers became even more hyper and excited, some even began tear up.

"I knew this day had to come sooner or later…"Heather began to feel choked up.

"But…" Chris added, "this doesn't mean you won't have a challenge today! In fact, you will have a challenge later this evening!"

"Just when I thought this day was going to be perfect…" Noah sighed.

"So, that means that tonight one of you will be eliminated from Total Drama Island, say goodbye to your friends… and this beautiful boat, and lose your chance at winning the grand prize!" Chris added with a chuckle.

"I'm fine with that- the sooner I get rid of the rest of you, the sooner I can win this show!" Courtney said smugly.

"Courtney, just shut it will you?!" Katie groaned.

"Oh I almost forgot! There's two more things I need to tell you about the rest of the season from this point forward," Chris said. All the teens looked over at Chris nervously.

"As of this moment, there will be no more teams, it's everyone for themselves!" Chris chanted.

Everyone cheered at the seemingly good news. Courtney and Katie seemed most content however.

"Yay, now I can win all by myself!" Lindsay cheered. "Oh wait…I was already by myself…"

"Okay campers, time for the second twist," Chris continued. Everyone eagerly awaited Chris's announcement.

"From now on, the camper that comes in last place in the day's challenge will be sent directly to the elimination arena where they will have to compete like always to survive in the game. However, the winner of the day's challenge will get to decide who they want to send to the elimination arena to face the loser!" Chris announced. Everyone gasped.

"Therefore, whoever wins the challenges has a lot of power! So if I were you guys, I'd start making some allies!" Chris snickered.

"Who's Ally?!" Lindsay asked, clearly confused.

"He said an ally, not someone named Ally!" Courtney shook her head in annoyance.

"He means friends, Lindsay," Leshawna replied.

"Oh! Thanks Leshawna!" Lindsay giggled. "You're my friend, right, so then that makes you my ally!"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Leshawna laughed.

* * *

><p>(Confessional)<p>

_**Geoff**__: This day has got to be the most epic day ever! Yacht party!? Like, hello! I LOVE to party!_

_**Heather**__: The new challenge twist makes me nervous. If any of those morons win then I'm most likely going to be their target and then I have a good chance at getting eliminated… Its times like these that make me so annoyed that people are so jealous of me._

_**Sadie**__: No more having to be on a team with Courtney and Katie is so great! I feel a bit bad… but they were driving me insane! Anyways, yacht party! EEEE!_

_**Leshawna**__: I'm liking the twist, mostly because I can try and get rid of my enemies! If I can get Courtney or Heather out of here than I think this game could be mine!_

_**Noah**__: I'm glad there are no more teams, it's a relief. I knew Leshawna and I couldn't keep getting so lucky. We were bound to lose. _

_**Lindsay**__: Tyler! If you're watching this, hear me out: We're going on a yacht! YAY!_

_**Courtney**__: Although I am looking forward to being pampered and eating fine cuisine, I have to keep my head in the game and concentrate on winning the challenge…whatever it may be. I can't let anyone else win… it would be too risky._

_**Katie**__: I can definitely see Geoff and I relaxing in the hot tub together or getting pedicures together… this is going to be so great! EEEE!_

_**Duncan**__: After the past few weeks I've gone through, I deserve this yacht party! Bring on the appetizers and champagne!_

_**Justin**__: I've never been so happy to be a part of this show until today… words cannot express how happy i feel!_

* * *

><p>The campers all ran back to their cabins and got dressed quickly and made their way back to the beach where all ten of them boarded the luxurious boat along with Chris and Chef.<p>

"Alright you guys," Chris began, "the challenge is only later tonight so until then you can lounge about the boat, have lunch, get a facial or a manicure, take a dip in the pool or hot tub or just mingle amongst each other with some sparkling champagne!" Everyone looked at each other with large smiles.

"Uh, Chris, we're not all 18 yet?" Noah said.

"Do you guys really want me to be that strict?" Chris chuckled.

"Nope! Duncan wants some booze!" Duncan exclaimed as he shoved everyone out of the way and into the yacht.

"Whoa, it's beautiful in here!" Heather cheered as she jumped onto a lavish, white sofa.

"Also... it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take some notes..." Chris said as he winked.

"Huh? Notes on what?" Justin replied.

"Enjoy your day, kids! I'm going to my room...so don't bother me," Chris announced as he went down the stairs.

"You mean...this is his yacht?" Courtney stammered. "I want my own yacht, too!"

"Maybe when I win this show again I'll buy you one princess," Duncan replied with a smirk.

"You mean... when I win this show!" Courtney snapped.

"Move out of the way lovebirds! I'm going to get my nails did!" Leshawna cheered.

"Oh! I'm coming too!" Lindsay replied with a large smile. "I think I'll go with... ocean blue!"

"Well I'm going to the kitchen to get some breakfast! I'm starving," Katie said. Sadie, Geoff and Noah followed.

"Heather, what do you want to do?" Justin asked as he stood by her side.

"Champagne and hot tub, of course," Heather said quickly.

"I like the way you think!" Justin said as they both searched for the hot tub together.

"What about you, princess?" Duncan asked to Courtney.

"I want to know what Chris was talking about when he said "take notes"," Courtney replied. "It's strange to say that, we're not on a field trip or something."

"Maybe it's for the challenge later tonight? There could be clues around this yacht, I don't know," Duncan said.

"That must be it, Duncan! Okay, let's get to work!" Courtney exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and made their way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this food is amazing, eh guys?" Sadie giggled.<p>

"That is the truth!" Geoff cheered. "Want some more pancakes you guys?"

"No thanks, Geoff!" Katie laughed. "I'm stuffed!"

"So what do you guys think the challenge's going to be like tonight?" Noah said.

"Who knows, man, could be like, surfing?!" Geoff said excitedly.

"Um, surfing in a lake?" Sadie replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahaha!" Katie laughed. "Geoff, you're too cute!"

"Oh, uh, thanks Katie!" Geoff replied with a smile.

"Ohmygosh, you guys! Why don't we like, make an alliance with the four of us?" Katie whispered with a smile.

"Ou, that's a great idea, Katie!" Sadie replied.

Noah was thinking about this idea and then decided it was a good idea to have some security with others.

"I'm in!" Noah whispered. "But we can't tell anyone else! It's a secret alliance, got it?"

"Uh, yeah sure, why not!" Geoff cheered. "Let's do this, you guys!"

"Alright! Let's give our alliance a name," Sadie said.

"Hmm, how about... _The Yacht Crew_!" Geoff exclaimed. The others stared at Geoff nervously, not exactly liking that name.

"Well, I was thinking... _The Superstars_!" Katie said smiling.

"I like it!" Sadie cheered.

"Yeah me too," Geoff replied. Noah wasn't too keen on Katie's choice but he didn't want to be causing problems with his new alliance already so he agreed on it.  
>"Alright, so from now on, it's <em>the Superstars<em> until the end!" Noah smiled as the four of them put their hands together and chanted "_The Superstars_!"

"Sweet! We're totally going to rule this game!" Geoff cheered. Katie giggled at Geoff.

However, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation from the hall. The voyeur chuckled and left without being seen.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Leshawna, this spa day is amazing!" Lindsay said happily.<p>

"You know it! So glad I can get some of my fabulousness back," Leshawna replied as she was getting a massage.

"My nails are so cute now!" Lindsay cheered. "Now I think I'm going to get a facial."

"Alright girl, have fun! I'm going to stay here. This massage is so relaxing!" Leshawna said.

Courtney then entered the room and began inspecting.

"Leshawna, have you seen anything strange on this yacht yet by any chance?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

"Strange, uh no? Why?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh...nothing," Courtney replied. "Just um...looking for something."

Leshawna rolled her eyes and got back to her massage.

"Well she was no help..." Courtney muttered to herself.

"Hey Court!" Duncan shouted from down the hall. "I haven't found anything yet. You?"

"Nope, nothing!" Courtney replied. "I'm going to check by the pool and If I don't find anything I'm going to the spa. I'm not leaving this yacht until I've gotten my nails done too!"

"You go and do that now, Courtney," Duncan said with a smile. "I'll go and search by the pool and get back to you if I find anything."

"Oh thanks, Duncan!" Courtney smiled. "I really need this spa time."

"Have fun, princess," Duncan said as he made his way down the hall. Courtney let out a large smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Heather," Justin said with a smile. "Where are the snacks you were going to pick up?"<p>

"I couldn't find any," Heather replied as she got into the hot tub with Justin.

"Alright, well I'll go look for some later. Do you want some more champagne?" Justin asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," Heather replied. "So, Justin, if you were to win a challenge from now on, who would you pick to be in the elimination arena?"

"Hm, I don't know, Duncan I guess," Justin said. "You?"

"Well, I've got plenty of people here I'd like to take out," Heather scoffed. "Leshawna, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay..."

"True, but Lindsay and Leshawna aren't that great competitors," Justin replied.

"You trust me, right?" Heather asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do!" Justin exclaimed.

"Good. Alright, we're going to have to get some allies with us or else we're doomed," Heather said.

"Oh okay then, um, we can probably get Katie and Sadie?" Justin said.

"Apparently they already are in an alliance..." Heather smirked.

"Huh? With who?" Justin said in a nervous tone.

"With Geoff and Noah...I just happened to come in between their conversation earlier. They made an alliance together, and they called it "_the superstars_"..."Heather began to laugh.

"Oh jeez, how embarrassing!" Justin began to laugh as well. "We can beat them easily."

"That's the thing though, they may be weak opponents... but they aren't anyone's targets," Heather said.

"You're right!" Justin replied shocked. "They could make it to the final six without even competing in one elimination challenge!"

"Yep, that's why we've got to break them up!" Heather said mischievously.

"So then who can we get into our alliance?" Justin asked curiously.

"We need to get a strong team...two people who can win challenges and are bigger targets than we are..." Heather strategized.

"You don't mean... Duncan and Courtney?" Justin exclaimed.

"Yep, that's exactly who I mean..." Heather smiled. "They're perfect!"

"But I want Duncan out!" Justin said annoyed.

"He will eventually, Justin, but for now we need to take out the players that go under the radar."

"Hmm, alright, I'll go with your plan," Justin said. "When do we approach them?"

"Soon...soon," Heather said with a grin.

* * *

><p>After a long day of relaxing, eating, swimming and some strategizing, the teens made their way to the large living room that had several white sofa's, a marble fireplace, bar, and dark wood walls.<p>

"I really love this room, it feels like a cozy lodge," Katie said.

"Feels like my summer home up north," Courtney said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh you guys, how amazing was today!" Lindsay cheered as she took a seat in her fluffy, white bathrobe.

"I needed this badly!" Justin exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"Hello campers!" Chris said with a large grin on his face as he entered the room with Chef.

"Hey Chris!" Geoff said. "Thanks again for today, It was totally awesome!

"No problem! But enough of that, it's time to get to business: today's challenge!" Chris announced. "Let's see if you all took my hint I gave you earlier."

"Yeah I didn't get that, what kind of notes?" Courtney demanded.

"For today's challenge, you'll each be taking a pop quiz on the things you did today on this yacht! It was your job to keep your eyes open while here and to try and memorize what's in the boat or things that happened today."

Everyone looked shocked. Some seemed confident that they had gotten to know their new surroundings while others didn't feel very prepared.

"After the challenge, I will reveal who got the most answers correct and who got the least correct. The loser will be fighting for their life in the elimination challenge, and the winner will select who they want to be battling them. So, it's time to start the quiz!" Chris laughed. "Chef, will call you to the room when it's your turn."

"Oh great! This is going to be hard," Sadie said.

"I spent most of the day in the spa room!" Leshawna whined.

"I was mostly in the hot tub!" Justin wailed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much and then taken that nap…" Noah groaned.

"I've got this in the bag!" Courtney said confidently.

"We've got to win this one!" Duncan said. "So then we can try and take out Justin or Leshawna."

"I want Katie gone! Or Heather!" Courtney shot back.

* * *

><p>"Geoff, you're first to take the quiz, now move it!" Chef shouted.<p>

Eventually all ten campers completed their quizzes and then sat back in the living room where Chris stood with the results in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, let's see how well you all did!" Chris said with a smile. "First however, let's see some of your answers…!"<p>

"Oh, how humiliating," Justin mumbled.

"I'll start with those of you who did average…" Chris began. "Katie… and Noah. You both got 5/10."

"Yay!" Katie cheered. Noah sulked at his grade.

"Alright next, also in the mid-grades was… Geoff and Lindsay! You both got 4/10. Congratulations…I guess?"

"Woo-hoo! I'm a genius!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I'm a genius too, then! Yay!" Lindsay replied giggling.

"Now the best grades…" Chris said anxiously, "The third best grade belongs to… Courtney! Good job!"

"What! THIRD PLACE!?" Courtney shouted.

"Don't worry babe! I've got this, then!" Duncan reassured her.

"Courtney, you got 7/10!" Chris added with a grin. Courtney growled at him in anger.

"Next, we'll go down to the 8th place…or 3rd worst grade… which was… Sadie! You got 3/10!" Chris said.

"Awh…" Sadie frowned.

"Don't worry, Sadie, you weren't last at least!" Katie cheered her up.

Noah quietly whispered into his alliance mates ears that they had all been called so none of them were last place. They all felt elated.

"And… now the worst grade," Chris said nervously as everyone listened in," the person who did the worst on today's challenge was… Leshawna! You got 0/10… pretty pathetic."

"Oh no!" Leshawna groaned. "This sucks!"

"Yes! I'm not last!" Justin cheered.

"Yep, Justin, you were the second worst… you only got one correct answer, meaning you got 1/10," Chris said.

"I'm fine with that!" Justin smiled. Heather looked annoyed at how pathetic her ally did.

"Now, onto the winner! It was down to two people, Heather and Duncan…" Chris said eagerly. "But in the end, one person aced the quiz, that was… Duncan! He got 10/10!"

"YAHOO!" Duncan jumped up and then hugged Courtney who was thrilled.

"Heather, you were second with 9/10! Both of you, great job!" Chris said enthusiastically. "But that means that Leshawna will be facing off in the elimination arena soon with someone who Duncan decides. Good luck to you all! I'll be seeing you shortly!" Chris said as he left the room.

"Great job, Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed. "Now, we have to talk about who we're targeting…"

"Way to go, Duncan!" Heather butted in. "You really studied hard!"

"Uh, thanks Heather…" Duncan said.

"Justin and I want to talk to you and Courtney, now!" Heather whispered to Duncan.

"Yeah that's fine," Duncan said. "Courtney, let's go…for a walk on the deck."

"Justin, come with me to get some…fresh air! Now!" Heather barked at Justin who ran after them.

* * *

><p>One hour passed and then the campers made their way back to the living room where Chris waited for them.<p>

"Alright, Duncan, can you now tell everyone who you decided to go up against Leshawna tonight?" Chris said.

Duncan walked in front of everyone, and noticed Heather and Justin's head nodding at him. He thought for a moment if he was making the right decision, and then said it.

"Alright, Chris, I've made my decision. I choose… Noah," Duncan said.

Noah wasn't all that shocked by this, but he was somewhat. He then stood up next to Leshawna.

"Alright! So Leshawna v.s. Noah! Good luck you two!" Chris announced. "We'll be at our beach in ten minutes where the challenge will take place."

* * *

><p>(Confessional)<p>

_**Leshawna**: I'm so angry right now! Duncan put me up against my only ally in the game! If I win tonight, he's going down!_

_**Duncan**: Putting up Noah was not my original decision, but after Heather and Justin offered to be in a four-person alliance with Courtney and I, I just had to do it. If it'll help me in the game I'm going to do it. Heather said Noah was the best option so I chose him, but later when I don't need Heather anymore, I'll dispose of her._

_**Heather**: Yes! My plan worked. I don't actually care who goes, as long as it isn't me. This new alliance that Justin and I made with Duncan and Courtney is great for now… but trust me, when the time comes, they're going down._

_**Courtney**: I was very skeptical of Heather… but I had to agree to the alliance, for now. I'm such a threat in this game and I need some allies besides Duncan. I just wish Katie was the one we agreed on going against Leshawna…ugh._

_**Noah**: I'm pretty bummed on having to go against Leshawna. I really like her and we made it so far in the game together… but I have to win for myself and for my alliance. I hope it isn't physical…_

_**Lindsay**: Best day ever! Have you seen my nails?!_

* * *

><p>The campers arrived back at Camp Wawanakwa and gathered on the bleachers in the elimination arena. Chris then joined them.<p>

"Alright, time to battle! Leshawna, Noah, one of you will be leaving the island tonight! That will be decided by tonight's elimination challenge! All you have to do is balance a variety of objects on your head, if ever you drop something, you lose!" Chris said. "Got it?"

"Yeah," they replied as they stood behind a large crate of objects.

"First round, place a plate on your head!" Chris announced. They had very little trouble doing this and after five minutes of concentration and steadiness, they both passed.

"Good job! Next round, the plate and a pillow! You have a minute, go!" Chris said.

Leshawna and Noah both quickly placed their pillows onto their head and then gently placed the plates onto the pillow without it falling over. There was a few close calls, but after another five minutes, they both succeeded in not dropping their objects.

"Way to go, Noah!" Geoff cheered.

"Go Noah! You can do it!" Sadie and Katie cheered.

"Let's go, Leshawna!" Lindsay clapped.

"They both look really steady…" Justin whispered to Heather. "I wonder who's going to lose."

"Alright, round 3, you'll have to place the plate, pillow and a tennis ball!" Chris exclaimed.

Everyone gasped, knowing this would probably the round that someone would lose in.

"Go!" Chris announced. Leshawna and Noah both did the same tactics by placing the pillow first, then the plate and lastly the tennis ball onto the plate. They waited until the minute was up to let go of the ball and hope it wouldn't roll off.

They both tried to stand as steady as possible but they were getting tired.

"Oh!" the crowd gasped as Noah's ball almost rolled off his plate.

"Nice recovery, dude!" Geoff cheered.

"I can do this, I can do this…" Noah said to himself.

"C'mon Leshawna, you're almost done… he's getting tired…" Leshawna said to herself.

After about 2 minutes and 46 seconds into the third round, Leshawna's ball eventually rolled off her plate and hit the ground.

"Oh…looks like Leshawna has lost the challenge! Noah is the winner!" Chris chanted.

"No!" Leshawna sulked.

Noah took off the objects and fell to the ground while breathing heavily.

"That was tough," Noah let out.

"Yay Noah!" Sadie cheered as she went up to hug him along with most everyone else.

"Great job, Leshawna, you hung in there!" Chris said. "Unfortunately though, you have been eliminated from Total Drama Island 2. The Boat of Losers awaits you."

"Oh well…goodbye you guys!" Leshawna let out a smile as she hugged her friends.

"I'll miss you!" Lindsay said sadly.

Leshawna then got onto the boat of losers and left Total Drama Island with her head held high. Who will be the next camper to leave the island and be eliminated from Camp Wawanakwa? Stay tuned for this and much more next time on _**Total Drama Island 2**_!

* * *

><p><strong>How will the campers react to losing Leshawna? How far will "the Superstars" alliance go? Will Katie continue to pursue Geoff or will she settle with being friends? What other schemes will Heather come up with? How will Lindsay fare being all alone in the game? Will Duncan and Courtney's new alliance with Heather and Justin last? And if it does, could this be the most dominant alliance in all of Total Drama history? <strong>

Let us know what you think by leaving a review with your opinions to these questions! Thanks for reading & reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Still in the game: <strong>

Heather

Justin

Duncan

Geoff

Lindsay

Courtney

Katie

Sadie

Noah

* * *

><p><strong>Eliminated:<strong>

20th: DJ

19th: Harold

18th: Izzy

17th: Alejandro

16th: Trent

15th: Owen

14th: Gwen

13th: Eva

12th: Bridgette

11th: Tyler

10th: Leshawna


End file.
